


THE VISION

by Mika23



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, MM, Romance, Yaoi, drame, fantastique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika23/pseuds/Mika23
Summary: " Et vous, vous croyez aux fantômes ?Tout repose dans cette question qui permettra d'une certaine façon d'ouvrir un chemin à quelques personnes...Voici une aventure ahurissante d'un humain, Jung Yunho, qui se voit obliger de vivre avec un fantôme du nom Kim Jaejoong contre son gré.Éprouverez-vous de l'horreur ? De la compassion ?Et vous, comment vous réagirais si un fantôme vous hantait ?Il n'est même pas pensable d'imaginer qu'on pourrait en tomber amoureux ... "
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK) & Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Partie I

**Author's Note:**

> • Il s'agit d'un de mes premiers three shot, c'est un peu niais je l'avoue xS
> 
> Song : X-Ray Dog - The Vision
> 
> Version Sky : https://andlovedrama.skyrock.com/3230006015-The-Vision-ere-Partie.html
> 
> Mon twitter (pour papoter ^^) : @TearsOfMika23

_Il parait qu'il est impossible de donner une définition exacte de la "vie"._

_Elle est différente pour chacun d'entre nous, car elle est pleine de surprises._

_Nos chemins ne sont donc pas tracés._

_Mais c'est bien souvent nos choix qui la définissent._

_On est alors maitre de son destin._

_Seulement, il y a des évènements qui surviennent et qui n'ont jamais été prémédités._

_Peut-être un caprice de la "vie" qui nous envoie vers la mort._

_Malgré cette contrainte, il existe un moyen d'y échapper._

_Une tâche laborieuse qui nous prouve combien une vie peut-être précieuse._

  
_  
_  
En plein après-midi, dans un immeuble peu réputé pour sa conservation des lieux et son tapage nocturne, deux hommes grimpaient tout en haut de la tour par l'accès aux vieux escaliers malgré tout solide. Au dernier étage, ils pénétraient dans un petit appartement où on pouvait y trouver une cuisine, une chambre, une salle de bain, un minuscule placard et un espace salon, le strict nécessaire pour vivre.

L'un était agent immobilier. Âgé d'une cinquante années, il portait fièrement son costard de métier et tenait une pochette à la main dans une tenue très professionnelle. Il suivait de prés le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, un susceptible acheteur de l'appartement. Les mains dans les poches, le plus jeune contemplait chaque recoin de l'habitat se demandant si oui ou non cet endroit était assez confortable pour y vivre.

  
\- **Vous ne trouverez jamais moins cher qu'ici, Monsieur. Ça fait bien longtemps que cet appartement n'a plus eu propriétaire,** expliqua l'agent. **Malgré son état humide, tout fonctionne. L'eau, l'électricité, le gaz. Le voisinage est peut-être quelque peu agité. Mais, il y a rarement eu de graves problèmes dans cet immeuble. Les gens veulent vivre tranquillement dans ce quartier.**  
**  
**   
Le jeune acquiesça de la tête puis lança un soupir toujours en tournant dans l'espace limité du salon.  
  
Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était le seul endroit qui répondait à ces besoins financiers. L'idée d'y vivre ne lui plaisait pas, mais il y avait tellement pire en situation. De plus, il ne trouverait jamais le temps de chercher un autre appartement entre son travail et la culpabilité de rester chez son collègue qu'il ne souhaitait pas plus embêter.

  
\- **Très bien, je pense que je vais le prendre,** annonça l'acheteur faisant face au plus vieux.

  
**\- Allons au bureau pour signer les papiers et je vous expliquerais les détails de la procédure de location et ainsi je vous remettrais les clés,** ajouta l'agent dans un sourire confiant.

  
Un soupir de soulagement se manifesta pour le jeune homme, qui se voyait rassuré d'avoir enfin un chez lui avec ses propres moyens.

Même si l'appartement dégageait une étrange atmosphère, cela n'empêcha pas l'acheteur de languir d'y emménager. Il lança un dernier regard sur la pièce avant que l'agent daignât fermer la porte où le silence régnait désormais dans l'appartement.  
  
Un peu plus tard, le jeune homme se trouvait dans l'agence immobilière pour s'occuper des papiers administratifs sous les attentions de l'agent qui le guidait. La feuille de contrat était enfin posée en face du plus jeune sur la table basse, et un fier sourire s'afficha.  
  
  
**\- Signez en bas, s'il vous plait,** indiqua l'agent en montrant le lieu de la signature.

  
Impatient, le jeune se dépêcha de signer au stylo noir où on pouvait décrypter son nom :  


_Jung Yunho._

  


Satisfait, Yunho serra la main de l'agent suivi de quelques conseils et aides pour le futur locataire. Soudainement, le jeune homme osa susciter de sa curiosité concernant son prochain habitat.  
  
  
**\- Excusez-moi, mais ça fait combien de temps que cet appartement n'est plus habité ?**  
  
  
**\- Hum, ça doit faire bien quelques années maintenant que j'y pense,** répondit l'agent dans la réflexion.  
  
  
**\- Comment ça se fait ? Il y a surement eu des demandes ?**  
  
  
**\- Étant donné le prix abordable, beaucoup de personnes l'ont visité, mais il n'y a jamais eu de réponses positives. Mais c'était rarement des gens aussi jeunes comme vous. Certains étaient âgés et cela devait présenter des contraintes étant donné que l'appartement se situe au dernier étage. Il n'y a en effet pas d'ascenseur dans cet immeuble,** répondit-il professionnellement.  
  
  
Yunho accepta sa réponse, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement méfiant à ses propos. À ce prix-là, des gens auraient dû se jeter dessus pour y habiter. Mais cette pensée ne resta pas longtemps dans son esprit, ne voulant se donner davantage d'inquiétude. Le jeune homme s'inclina respectueusement auprès de l'agent sur son travail. Ce dernier lui remit ainsi les clés maintenant entre les mains du locataire.  
  
Un étrange sentiment de liberté se manifesta dans le corps du jeune homme en tenant fermement l'instrument dans ces mains.  
  
Il pouvait enfin vivre par ces propres moyens sans gêner qui que ce soit.  
  
  
Le lendemain, à une heure précoce, le locataire sortait les différents cartons qui contenaient ses affaires du fourgon, généreusement prêté par son collègue de travail. Aidés par ce dernier, ils montèrent difficilement les étages sous quelques gênantes plaintes tout en tenant les cartons avec les quelques forces qu'ils possédaient.  
  
L'horreur de ne pas avoir d'ascenseur les mettaient en rogne quand ils se voyaient venir à monter avec les meubles de maisons.  
  
  
**\- Bon sang ! Comment un si grand immeuble ne peut-il pas avoir d'ascenseur ! C'est de l'esclavage !** Râla le collègue de Yunho qui portait deux cartons à son épaule. **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux partir de chez moi ! Regarde ce que tu dois subir !**  
  
  
**\- Ne te plaint pas Yoochun ! J'ai fait mon choix et tu sais très bien mes raisons !** souffla Yunho qui montait avec difficulté les marches.  
  
  
**\- C'est vrai que He Ran est plutôt contente d'avoir de la place maintenant,** osa marmonner le dénommé Yoochun.  
  
  
**\- Une fille a besoin de vivre tranquillement avec son copain, tu le sais bien !**  
**  
**  
**\- Ce n'est pas comme si t'étais dérangeant Yunho ! On aurait pu avoir pire en colocataire !** rétorqua son collègue.  
  
  
Yunho sourit et signala leur arrivée tant attendue devant la porte de l'appartement. Yoochun remercia Dieu d'avoir mis fin à leur supplice qui allait malheureusement se répéter plus tard. Yunho sortit la clef de l'appartement avec hâte de montrer le lieu à son ami. Ces derniers pénétrèrent dans l'habitat sous l'œil de découverte de Yoochun qui examina les pièces avec stupeur.  
  
  
**\- Héé ~ c'est pas mal dit donc !**  
  
  
**\- Mouai ... Il y a mieux quand même** , ronchonna Yunho en posant les cartons. **Faut dire que je n'ai pas tellement le choix ...**  
**  
**  
**\- C'est largement suffisant pour une personne,** ajouta le collègue en effectuant les mêmes gestes. **Regarde la vue que t'as quand même,** s'avança-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre. **Whoua ~!! Génial ! Je suis sure qu'on peut voir ma maison d'ici !**  
  
  
Yunho rigola devant l'exclamation de son collègue plus heureuse que la sienne et s'avoua pour lui-même la chance d'avoir la vue qu'il détenait à cet étage.  
  
  
  
_" Aish ~ C'est quoi tout ce boucan !! "_  
_  
_  
  
**\- Allez Yoochun ! On y retourne !** Encouragea Yunho sur leurs prochaines taches.  
**  
**  
**\- Génial ... Je sens qu'on va s'amuser!** Faussa le collègue dans l'ironie. **Je vais chanter pour me motiver !!**  
**  
**  
**\- T'as intérêt à te la fermer !** prévint Yunho qui se dirigea vers la porte pour descendre des escaliers. **Je ne tiens pas à avoir des problèmes avec mes voisins. C'est moi qui vais payer !**  
**  
**  
**\- Yah ! Ma voix est délicieuse à écouter ! Ils vont adorer, sûr !** Rétorqua Yoochun qui le suivit.  
  
  
  
_" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est qui ces mecs ? Ne me dites pas ... !!"_  
_  
_  
  
Yunho et Yoochun exécutèrent alors des durs aller-retour entre l'appartement et le fourgon. Ils avaient chaud et était douloureusement essoufflé qu'ils ne se privaient pas de prendre de nombreuses pauses pour respirer, boire de l'eau fraiche et s'en asperger sur le visage. Les deux jeunes étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas plus pire comme sport et espérait avoir de rapides résultats physiques sur cet emménagement.  
  
  
  
_" Quoi ? Pourquoi ils emménagent dans ma maison ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi maintenant ? J'avais enfin trouvé un endroit tranquille ! Il n'est pas question qu'un satané humain vienne vivre dans ma maison ! Ils vont le payer !"_  
_  
_  
  
Le plus gros des affaires avait été enfin installé dans l'appartement sous le regard vainqueur des deux hommes qui voyaient leurs taches terminées. Les plus gros meubles arriveraient plus tard avec l'aide de plusieurs personnes.

Yunho remercia fortement son collègue pour son aide en lui promettant de l'inviter à sa crémaillère avec un délicieux repas. Son collègue approuva dans une mine épuisée en joignant son point avec Yunho en signe de pacte. Ce dernier le salua pour partir tout en lui mentionnant à nouveau son aide pour quoi que ce soit.

Yunho regarda Yoochun partir et ferma avec sécurité le verrou de la porte de son appartement. Il souffla intensément d'épuisement tout en se couchant sur le matelas qui allait le servir de lit, installé en plein milieu de la pièce principale.  
  
  
**\- Yunho, t'es enfin chez toi !** se lança-t-il en plaçant ses mains derrière la tête comme coussin.  
  
  
  
_" Pfff ~ chez toi ? Tu parles ! Je vais te montrer qui c'est qui décide ici ! "_  
_  
_  
  
Après une légère pause en cette fin d'après-midi, Yunho commença à déballer ses affaires dans les pièces où ils devaient résider. L'appartement semblait toujours vide malgré les cartons déposés en fouillis, aucune ambiance chaleureuse ne désirait se régner.

Bien avancée dans son rangement, Yunho décida de se caler sur la chaise, une table pliante lui servant de bureau pour y déposer son ordinateur enfin de travailler sur les projets de l'entreprise où il avait un CDI.

Sans avertissement, un affreux bruit de métal amplifia la cuisine sous la surprise de Yunho qui leva la tête à la destination de ce boucan. Perplexe, il fronça les sourcils dans une vigilance soudaine en se questionnant sur la présence d'un rat ou d'un chat dans son appartement. L'idée le répugna quelque peu ne souhaitant pas être aux trousses d'une quelconque bestiole. Le jeune homme s'approcha tout doucement de la cuisine en fouillant les moindres recoins. À sa surprise, il découvrit une casserole par terre, à l'origine du son qu'il l'avait alarmé. Confondu, Yunho ne comprit pas comment elle avait pu tomber étant donné que l'instrument de cuisine était positionné à un crochet détenu sur une rambarde servant à mettre les ustensiles. Remettant l'objet en place, il se baissa, les yeux en direction du sol pour chercher la cause de la chute. Alors que son regard cherchait désespérément la moindre espèce, il se raviva, le dos droit cherchant à ne pas se prendre la tête pour un animal ce soir. Yunho s'assura d'aller voir le concierge demain pour voir si l'immeuble ne contenait pas des rats ou si des chats errants traînaient dans le coin.

Épuisé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre quand brusquement, le bruit assourdissant de la casserole retomba à nouveau sur le sol.

Stupéfait, Yunho écarquilla les yeux et se retourna le plus lentement possible en direction de la cuisine. Mais l'angoisse le submergea, et la confusion se mélangea. Il s'approcha à nouveau vers l'objet à terre et d'un mouvement discret, il regarda à droite puis en gauche dans chaque recoin, espérant trouver le plaisantin qui s'amusait à se ficher de lui.

_"Ah ~ T'es vraiment long à la détente ! T'es pas du genre à être effrayé facilement, on dirait. Oh non ... Il va falloir que je fasse mon coming out !"_  
_  
_  
\- **Saleté de bestiole** , grogna Yunho qui s'était penché pour ramasser à nouveau la casserole, tout en regardant autour de lui. **Tu veux jouer ?** Défia-t-il d'un air courageux. **On va jouer !**  
  
  
**\- Moi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer, Fouineur !**  
  
  
Il n'avait pas rêvé.  
  
  
Une voix.  
  
  
C'était une voix, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
  
Où était-ce son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ?

Yunho resta immobile et cligna les yeux, affreusement troublé par la situation. Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. Même très fatigué. Il rassura sa conscience par cette réponse et essaya de souffler un bon coup pour échapper à tout sentiment angoissant.  
  
Il devait sérieusement aller se coucher. La journée avait été pénible. Son corps lui disait stop.  
  
  
**\- Eh non, kéké ! Ce n'est pas une illusion ! Tu m'as bien attendue !**  
  
  
Yunho se figea et se retourna violemment en direction de la provenance de cette voix.  
  
  
Un voleur ?  
  
  
Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez lui !!  
  
  
Qu'est-ce qui devait faire ?  
  
  
Il le savait. Cet appartement avait quelque chose d'étrange depuis le début.  
  
  
Seulement, malgré que ses yeux cherchèrent comme il pouvait la présence de ce voleur, il ne voyait toujours rien.  
  
  
**\- Non ... Tu refroidis là ! Bon sang, ces humains ... Derrière toi !**  
  
  
Le jeune homme refit un demi-tour aux derniers propos de la voix, les poings fermés, prés du visage se préparant à attaquer. Son regard regardait où il pouvait, il ne voyait désespérément rien. Sa confiance le trahissait. Il savait donner que quelques bons coups de poing, mais que pouvait-il faire si le voleur était armé.  
  
  
Il n'y avait personne.  
  
  
Il n'y avait aucun bruit.  
  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
  
  
**\- Hé non, je suis toujours pas là, hahaha ! Bon, j'avoue, c'est dégueulasse de te faire chanter alors que tu ne peux pas me voir.**  
  
  
Ça recommence.  
  
  
Yunho ne savait pas d'où elle provenait. Elle changeait sans cesse de direction, tantôt proche et tantôt lointaine. Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas des voix dans sa tête, mais ses oreilles n'étaient pas d'accord. Il entendait parfaitement, comme quelqu'un parlerait devant lui.

Le jeune homme en oubliait d'écouter les mots, pris dans une affreuse panique. Ses membres tremblaient, il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire.  
  
  
**\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Toujours la même histoire ...**  
**  
**  
**\- Qui est là ?!! Montrez-vous !!** Cria Yunho qui n'arrivait pas à gérer sa peur.  
  
  
Les jambes maladroites, les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant, le jeune crut qu'il allait mourir d'angoisse. Il se tournait et se retournait, ne voyant aucune ombre, aucune silhouette prés de lui.  
  
  
Il se disait malade. Complètement sonné.  
  
  
**-Ok ! J'arrête le supplice ... Yah ! Écoute-moi attentivement , tu ne peux pas me voir en ce moment, c'est normal ! Alors, ne panique pas, je ne peux pas te faire du mal.**  
  
  
Un esprit ?  
  
  
Un esprit malveillant ? Un spectre ?  
  
  
Est-ce que quelque chose hantait la maison ?  
  
  
Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Ça n'existait pas ! C'était catégoriquement impossible.  
  
  
**\- Qui êtes-vous ??** Hurla Yunho dans un affolement brûlant.  
**  
**  
**\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas paniquer !! Bon, je vais aller droit au but ... Je suis ... Un fantôme !**  
  
  
Un fantôme ?  
  
  
C'était quoi ce bordel ?  
  
  
Yunho priait les cieux de se réveiller de ce cauchemar bien réel.  
  
  
**\- Écoute, j'aimerais bien que tu te casses d'ici !** Ordonna la voix qui tournoyait aux oreilles de Yunho. **C'est ma maison, et j'y reste ! Pas question qu'on vienne m'importuner alors que j'ai galéré à trouver un habitat !**  
  
  
Yunho se disait fou, complètement dingue. La situation était complètement atypique ! Quelqu'un se fichait de lui, certainement.  
  
  
**\- Maintenant ça suffit !! On a assez blagué ! Vous vous montrez de suite, sinon j'appelle la police ! Sortez !!!** Cria le jeune homme effaré par le déroulement de la soirée, toujours dans une position prudente.  
  
  
**\- Bon tu ne veux toujours pas me croire ... Je vais te le prouver alors.**  
  
  
Yunho resta interdit et attendait rapidement un bref contact avec le visiteur qui semblait avoir soudainement disparu.  
**  
**  
**\- Hum ... ça ne te dérange pas que je t'emprunte ta veste ? Juste pour un moment !**  
  
  
Yunho se focalisa alors sur sa veste de costard qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser au travail, plié sur le rebord d'une chaise. Son attention sur l'objet était profonde attendant avec trac un minuscule mouvement ou une apparition.  
  
  
Cependant, il avait bien cru que ses yeux voulaient sortir de ses orbites.  
  
  
Non ...  
  
  
Comment était-ce possible ?  
  
  
Yunho regardait bien la veste, mais elle ne se positionnait plus sur le rebord. Non. Elle volait. Elle se baladait dans le vide sous le regard choqué du locataire avec une bouche grande ouverte qui signalait encore plus sa sidération.

  
L'habit bougeait dans tous les sens et les manches se relevèrent calmement.  
  
  
Étrangement, on pouvait se rendre compte que quelqu'un enfilait le costume sur son corps. Mais là, il n'y avait rien. C'était du vide.  
  
  
**\- Ben dit donc, tu m'as bien l'air musclé ! Je me sens tout petit là-dedans ! Oh ~ un chapeau ! Je te l'emprunte 2 secondes !**  
  
  
Son corps était statufié. Yunho ne savait que faire, comment réagir. Il pensait qu'il allait mourir de choc au moment où il avait aperçu son seul chapeau flotter au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux suivirent l'objet avec intensité. La coiffure s'immobilisa au-dessus de la veste, semblant être l'endroit où la tête de ... cet esprit se situait.  
  
  
\- **Eh voilà ! Alors comment je suis ? Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style, mais il parait que tout me va. Bon, maintenant que tu as ta réponse et que tu connais mon identité, on peut discuter sur le sujet "C'est ma maison et pas la tienne" ?**  
  
  
Mais le fantôme était trop naïf. À peine, il termina ses propos, que les yeux de Yunho s'envolaient dans un coma profond, tout en tombant brusquement sur le sol.  
**  
**  
**\- Oh non ...**  
  
  
Le fantôme s'approcha alors du corps, ressentant une pointe de culpabilité.  
**  
**  
**\- Raté ! Aish ~ Il va pas dormir là quand-même !!** Se plaignit-il, une main posé à la tête en signe de découragement.  
  
  
Le fantôme l'examina de plus près pour bien vérifier son diagnostic. Un évanouissement. Ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment et c'était même tout à fait normal de réagir ainsi. Mais, le fantôme se savait prétentieux et aimait beaucoup avoir de la tranquillité dans cet appartement.  
**  
**  
**\- Toi, tu vas me donner de sérieux problème !** Murmura-t-il à lui-même.  
  
  
Pendant que Yunho était tranquillement endormi dans un profond sommeil sur le sol du salon, le fantôme s'accroupit près de lui en le regardant plus précisément.  
  
  
Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas dormis ?  
  
  
Il ne savait même plus qu'elle était cette sensation. Quand on se mettait à rêver ...  
  
  
Mais les pensées du fantôme tournèrent dans une autre dimension. Il commençait à se poser des questions quant à l'identité de ce locataire. Il fouilla dans ses affaires, comme son sac où il espérait recueillir des informations intéressantes à son sujet . Le fantôme se jeta sur son portefeuille où il sortit sa carte d'identité et l'observa studieusement.  
  
  
**\- Jung Yun Ho ... 25 ans ... Humain bien sur !** Ricana-t-il. **On dirait qu'il travaille dans un bureau ...**  
  
  
Il reporta son regard sur le corps immobile et le fixa plus intensément.  
  
  
**\- Il n'est pas si mal ... Mais il n'a vraiment rien d'intéressant dans sa vie. Ah ~ je sens que je vais m'ennuyer avec lui ...,** Soupira le fantôme la tête en l'air.  
  
  
Mais ses prunelles ne quittèrent pas le corps de suite, fasciné par l'état endormi d'un être humain. Il n'y avait que dans cette forme où les gens semblaient être le plus paisible. Ça en était agréable et touchant à regarder. Les pupilles du fantôme paraissaient ensorcelées par cette étrange aura de fragilité qui ressortait sur Yunho.  
  
  
Curieusement, ça l'intriguait ...  
  
  
**\- On dirait que tu as de la visite ...**  
  
  
Le fantôme leva aussitôt la tête en direction d'une voix plus que familière à l'entente de ces paroles.  
**  
**  
**\- Kim JaeJoong.**  
**  
**  
**\- Maitre Xia ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?** S'écria le fantôme.  
  
  
Le dénommé Jaejoong déglutit, pas ravi de la présence de ce maitre dans son habitat. Il n'hésita pas à le foudroyer du regard tout en oubliant les respectueuses salutations. Son regard le dévisagea de haut en bas, ne supportant pas cette horrible tenue qu'il portait à chaque fois. Chemise blanche flamboyante accompagnée d'un pantalon noir en cuir rentrée dans ses hautes bottes sorties de XVIe siècle. Cet homme avait la fâcheuse habitude de porter un long manteau gris qui lui longeait le long du corps et lui donnait un aspect particulièrement dominant. Le visage blanc se contrastait à ses yeux noirs et son maquillage sombre. Des lèvres curieusement rouges semblaient être gelées par la glace. Ses cheveux blonds éparpillés se mettaient en valeur par tant de couleurs ternes sur son corps. Sa vision n'appréciait guère ce style sorti tout droit du Moyen Age. Mais, il ne put se résigner à dire que cet homme dégageait une aura terrifiante, sombre et impénétrable.  
  
  
Il le craignait malgré tout. Il était bien au-dessus de lui.  
  
  
**\- Il semblerait qu'un évènement soit survenu ... C'est un bon début** , sourit mystérieusement le blond tout en ancrant son regard, sans un seul clignement, dans les yeux du fantôme. **Ça faisait bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un qui entendait ta voix.**  
**  
**  
**\- Je n'aurais pas cru que cet homme croirait au fantôme en le voyant comme ça.**  
**  
**  
**\- Allons sur le toit** , ordonna le maitre.  
  
  
Les deux êtres envolaient leurs corps sur le toit de l'immeuble tout en traversant les matières et murs qui ne leur bloquait plus le chemin.

Le ciel plongé dans la nuit et les étoiles, les deux hommes se firent face pour une prochaine conversation qui allait déplaire un certain fantôme.  
  
  
**\- Toujours aussi intransigeant** , Méprisa le maitre dans un regard froid. **Aurais-tu encore oublié ce que tu fais ici ? Il te reste peu de temps ...**  
  
  
**\- Je vis très bien en tant que fantôme et je suis en paix ...Enfin ça c'était juste avant que tu arrives,** cracha Jaejoong qui semblait se ficher de son maitre.  
  
  
Le corps du maitre Xia s'avança à une vitesse lumière prés du corps de Jaejoong . Le regard sombre, sa colère se lisait et n'hésitait pas à prendre en main le cou du fantôme en punition de ces propos. Le cou serré, crispé, faisait perdre haleine Jaejoong qui se sentait partir.  
  
  
**\- Tu vois, l'avantage d'être tout deux "fantôme" c'est que je peux te toucher, mais seul moi est le pouvoir de supprimer ta vie insignifiante dans ce monde** , effraya le maitre pour prévenir son cadet. **Et j'ai l'irrésistible envie de prendre possession de ton âme remplie de stupidité et d' immaturité,** cracha-t-il dans une horrible haine à son égard. **Tu connais mon rôle ! N'oublie pas que je te surveille nuit et jour sur tes agissements et tu es bien le seul à me donner du fil à retordre avec toute des âneries !**!  
  
  
Le visage transparent du fantôme se crispa sous les menaces de son maitre.  
  
  
**\- Cet homme est ta dernière chance ...** , lança-t-il dans une annonce dure à avaler tout en relâchant le cou du fantôme.  
**  
**  
**\- Vous croyez que c'est aussi facile, que quelqu'un croit en moi ?** Répliqua Jaejoong qui se remettait de la douleur de la prise. **J'ai tellement de fois essayé et même pas une seule personne n'a pu me voir,** s'exclama-t-il tout en ressentant une faible douleur à son cœur sur ses propres dires.  
  
  
**\- Il n'y a jamais eu d'échec dans ce chemin,** essaya de rassurer le maitre en voyant le fantôme abattu par ses efforts. **Tu perds tout simplement confiance en toi et c'est ça qui te rend si défaitiste. Mon rôle est plus important dans ces moments d'abandon, je te montrerais le chemin.**  
  
  
**\- Vu comment vous m'aimez ... J'ai des doutes ...,** murmura-t-il.  
  
  
**\- Tu as une opportunité qui t'est enfin offerte. Saisis là ! C'est bien pour ça que tu es ici ... Tu sais sans doute ce qui t'attend à la fin du délai ou lorsque les règles ont été brisées ?** Prévint le blond qui voulait le motiver.  
  
  
**\- Je sais, je sais ...**  
**  
**  
**\- Je repasserais. Pendant ce temps, commence ton travail, Kim Jaejoong,** termina le maitre dans un soufflement avant de disparaitre lentement dans l'air de la nuit.

Le fantôme Kim Jaejoong n'était pas vraiment confiant quant à sa tâche.  
  
  
Il n'était pas un fantôme par choix, c'est une seconde chance qu'on lui offrait pour revenir à la vie.  
  
  
Mais cette tâche était plutôt laborieuse à accomplir et la créature invisible n'avait vu que des échecs lui passer sous le nez. Le maitre avait entièrement raison, le tort n'existait pas dans ces propos. Il avait perdu confiance en ces capacités et possédait un caractère assez difficile pour être en contact avec les humains sans les effrayer. C'était pour ça pour le fantôme s'isolait dans un endroit où il était certain de hanter le lieu tranquillement. Il perdait tout courage avec une douloureuse pensée qui lui dictait inlassablement que personne ne croirait en lui.

Pendant que les autres dormaient pendant cette nuit bleutée et apaisante, Jaejoong se plongea dans ses réflexions, espérant chercher le moindre plan pour assurer sa tâche. La première impression avec le locataire n'était vraiment pas bonne. Il devait redoubler d'effort pour faire en sorte que cet homme ne soit plus effrayé par sa présence.

  
Le lendemain, le soleil n'hésitait pas à envoyer ses rayons fort lumineux en direction de l'appartement désormais attitré à Yunho. On pouvait déjà entendre quelques plaintes matinales de ses voisins en dessous qui sonnaient comme réveil aux oreilles du locataire. Et tout doucement, il essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux bien trop éblouis par la forte lumière du soleil qui donnait sur sa fenêtre. Yunho se releva tout doucement, le corps engourdi et courbaturé. En position assise, il ouvrit un seul œil pour découvrir l'endroit où il avait sommeillé.  
  
  
**\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ?** Grogna-t-il dans une petite voix tout en se frottant le visage.  
  
  
Il tourna son visage, l'esprit encore dans les vapes tout en se redemandant pourquoi il avait dormi sur le sol. Yunho se leva difficilement tout en se réveillant et essaya de se souvenir de ses agissements de la veille.  
  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ...**  
**  
**  
**\- Coucou ! Bien réveillé ?**  
  
  
À l'entente de la voix, Yunho ouvrit ses yeux à l'extrême et en un flash, les images de la soirée défilèrent dans son esprit. En une seconde, tous ses sentiments angoissants lui revenaient. C'était incontrôlable, il croyait s'étouffer.  
**  
**  
**\- Oh ... C'EST PAS VRAI !!!!** Hurla le jeune qui se trouvait dans un état d'affolement total.  
  
  
Ses jambes trottinaient de partout dans l'appartement, et ses mains se plaquaient fermement à ses oreilles ne voulant plus subir encore cette voix qui lui torturait l'esprit.  
  
  
**\- Attend ! Calme-toi ! Je suis désolé,** essaya de rassurer calmement le fantôme qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. **Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, calme-toi ...**  
  
  
Yunho grimaça dans la stupéfaction, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait. Cela devait être un cauchemar ! Ce n'était pas possible.  
  
  
**\- Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais ?** Paniqua Yunho qui serra les dents à se les briser.  
  
  
**\- Tu as juste besoin de te calmer ! Je sais que c'est difficile, mais si tu voulais bien m'écou-**  
**  
**  
**\- Je suis fou ! C'est ça, il y a une voix dans ma tête ! Je suis malade !!** conclut le locataire qui refusait d'entendre les conseils du fantôme. **Faut que j'aille voir un médecin** , décida-t-il en commençant par s'habiller précipitamment sous quelques gamelles et en apportant ses affaires personnelles nécessaires dans l'affolement.  
  
  
Ses mouvements étaient rapides et maladroits sous l'œil médusé du fantôme qui ne put s'empêcher de le trouver accablant. Ce dernier le regarda alors s'enfuir de son appartement.  
  
  
Yunho voulait l'ignorer complètement. Faire comme s'il n'existait pas.  
  
  
Jaejoong n'allait pas céder. Il prit même la décision de le suivre jusqu'à sa destination pour assurer que Yunho n'était pas dingue et qu'un fantôme vivait bien dans son appartement.  
  
  
Après une allée forte en rebondissement avec un Yunho dans des états électriques, effrayant les passants dans son chemin et un fantôme fatigués de faire des efforts avec un humain en détresse, les deux hommes d'espèces différentes se rendirent au cabinet où se trouvait le médecin habituel de Yunho.

Assis devant le bureau du docteur, attentif, qui attendait les raisons de sa venue, le jeune homme se précipita pour s'approcher de lui désagréablement excité de sa stupeur devant son problème.  
  
  
**\- Docteur ! Aidez-moi !** Supplia Yunho dont les yeux semblaient montrer sa souffrance. **Il y a ... une voix dans ma tête,** annonça-t-il en pointant son doigt en direction de son cerveau. **Elle me parle !**  
  
  
Le toubib resta impassible, technique professionnel. Mais il ne se priva pas de rester quelque peu étonné par ces propos.  
  
  
**\- Yunho ! Arrête ça ! Écoute-moi, bon sang !** Insista le fantôme qui se tenait à ses côtés.  
  
  
**\- Il me parle encore là ! Il me demande de l'écouter ! Et il m'appelle par mon nom ...**  
**  
**  
**\- Hum ... Et cette voix, elle se trouve ...,** osa demander le docteur septique, **Dans votre tête ?**  
  
  
\- **Oui, c'est ça ! Elle est autour de moi !** Expliqua-t-il avec des gestes à la main. **Ça refuse de partir !**  
  
  
Les doigts âgés du toubib caressaient lentement son menton, cherchant son diagnostic.  
  
  
\- **Vous êtes stressé, Monsieur ?**  
**  
**  
**\- Non ! Pas spécialement ! Je viens juste d'emménager ! D'ailleurs, c'est à partir là, docteur, que ça a commencé ! Cette voix !**  
**  
**  
**\- Bon, je crois avoir ce qu'il vous faut, Mr Jung ! Ne vous inquiétez pas,** voulu rassurer le médecin qui commençait à écrire le traitement de son patient.  
  
  
**\- T'es vraiment un idiot !** Cracha Jaejoong dans une grimace.  
  
  
**\- Docteur ! Il vient de me traiter d'idiot,** s'emporta Yunho qui ne supportait plus entendre les mots du fantôme.  
  
  
**\- Je me permets de vous demander, Mr Jung, mais c'est votre voix que vous entendais ou celle d'une autre personne ?**  
  
  
Yunho se tut soudainement. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il entendait bien la voix de quelqu'un d'autre. Il pouvait même certifier que c'était un homme qui parlait d'un ton curieusement jeune.  
  
  
**\- Celle de quelqu'un d'autre ...**  
**  
**  
**\- Que vous dit cette personne ?** Sollicita le docteur, les mains jointes et les coudes appuyés sur la table.  
  
  
Jaejoong cru qu'un nouvel espoir s'offrait à lui et remercia le docteur de son aide. Décidé, il essaya de reprendre contact avec lui, profitant de l'état stable du locataire.  
**  
**  
**\- Yunho, tu n'es pas fou ! Je suis peut-être un fantôme, mais je ne peux pas te faire du mal.**  
**  
**  
**\- Il ... Il me dit qu'il ne peut pas me faire du mal et que je ne suis pas fou ...,** répéta-t-il, mal à l'aise évitant le sujet fantôme.  
  
  
Étrangement, le docteur ne chercha pas à aller plus loin dans ces questions, comme s'il savait de manière professionnelle, de quoi il s'agissait exactement.  
  
  
**\- Prenez ces relaxants pendant plusieurs jours,** conseilla le médecin en lui tendant l'ordonnance, **et si j'étais vous ... J'écouterais cette personne.**  
**  
**  
**\- Pourquoi ?** S'étonna Yunho.  
  
  
**\- Ah ! Bien dit, le toubib,** se réjouît le fantôme qui lançait un clin d'œil au médecin.  
  
  
**\- Votre conscience vous dit que vous êtes fou, mais la voix que vous entendez vous contredit. À votre avis qui a raison ?**  
  
  
Calmement, Yunho se plongea dans ses pensées et se répéta les mots du médecin. En y réfléchissant, si cet esprit avait voulu lui faire du mal, il l'aurait déjà tué dans son sommeil. Un point pour le fantôme. C'était justement ça le problème. Un fantôme qui trainait autour de lui ! Il n'y avait pas plus pire comme présage. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de ça. À moins qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et que c'était un châtiment qu'il devait supporter. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

Yunho était enfin sorti du cabinet, accompagné du fantôme qui le suivait sans dire un mot pour l'instant. Sur son chemin du retour, il alla chercher les médicaments prescrits par le docteur sous les recommandations de la pharmacienne.

Peu après, il se dirigea un arrêt de bus qui le conduirait chez lui. Yunho paraissait calme à l'extérieur, mais il combattait avec une peur de vivre avec un tel fardeau. Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir à la prochaine interpellation du fantôme. C'était trop dur à croire.

Debout sur la place, le locataire attendait patiemment le prochain bus pendant que le fantôme virevoltait à ses cotés ,réfléchissant si oui ou non il devait se manifester.  
**  
**  
**\- Euh ... Yunho !**  
  
  
Le dénommé bougeait ses yeux de gauche à droite, pour vérifier ,au cas où, si ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait qui l'appelait. Il souffla fortement, essayant de contrôler sa légère angoisse à la présence du fantôme.  
  
  
**\- Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas fou ! Même un humain a pu confirmer mes propos** , voulu rassurer Jaejoong qui se trouvait à ses côtés sans que personne ne puisse le voir.  
  
  
**\- Un humain ...,** murmura difficilement Yunho qui notifia le vocabulaire du fantôme.  
  
  
**\- Tu sais, tu peux me parler ! Je ne vais pas te dévorer !**  
**  
**  
**\- Yah ! Tu p-pourrais éviter de me parler pour l'instant !** Ordonna l'humain qui serra les dents, ne voulant éviter de parler trop fort. **J'ai vraiment du mal à avaler la situation en ce moment !**  
**  
**  
**\- Aish ~ T'es qui pour me donner des ordres !! Je veux bien comprendre ton état, mais je ne suis pas vraiment patient. Et puis, étant donné qu'on va cohabiter ensemble, rendons les choses plus agréables si on veut bien vivre !**  
  
  
Yunho sentait alors ses nerfs monter à l'extrême par tant de frustration.  
**  
**  
**\- Qui te parle de vivre ... ? T'ES UN FANTÔME BORDEL DE MERDE !!** Hurla le jeune homme hystérique. **T'ES MORT ! Ne crois pas que je vais vivre avec toi !!**  
  
  
Un désagréable silence était venu s'immiscer suite aux mots de Yunho. Se rendant compte de son acte, le locataire regarda autour de lui et fut obligé de constater que tous les regards se posaient sur lui d'une manière très troublée.  
  
  
En effet, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'un fantôme le suivait de prés et ainsi entendre sa voix.  
  
  
L'image était vraiment effrayante  
  
  
Dans la réalité, Yunho parlait tout seul ...  
  
  
Ce dernier découvrit même que les gens s'était éloignés de quelque pas de sa position, tout en priant que le bus arriverait vite.  
  
  
En gros, il était en train de se faire passer pour tarée, un dingue.

Mal à l'aise, il voyait en quelques secondes comment risquait de se passer sa vie dans les prochains jours à venir. Le fantôme quant à lui, n'avait pas apprécié les mots que lui avait crachés son futur colocataire, mais le rire était plus fort. Il n'hésitait pas à se moquer de la situation, profitant pleinement de sa vengeance. Yunho entendit malheureusement ses ricanements diaboliques alors qu'il était le seul responsable de la situation. Cela ne faisait qu'envenimer sa colère.

Le bus arriva enfin à l'arrêt et laissa monter tout les passagers ainsi que le jeune qui ne cessait de lever les yeux en haut cherchant à savoir la position du fantôme. Assis sur un siège, il soupira désespérément et n'avait qu'une envie : prendre les médicaments qu'on lui avait prescrits .Il avait touché le fond.  
  
  
Il devait s'y préparer.  
  
  
Dire au revoir à sa précieuse vie sociale. Le jeune homme avait envie de pleurer de chagrin.  
  
  
\- **Eh non, mon cher Yunho, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper.**  
**  
**  
**\- Il manquerait plus que tu lises dans mes pensées ...,** grogna-t-il sourdement, faisant plus attention à ce qu'il entourait.  
  
  
**\- Ce n'est pas difficile de lire en toi avec de telles expressions. Ah ~ Je savais que tu serais un gars ennuyant ...,** attesta le fantôme  
**  
**  
**\- LA FERME !**  
  
  
Ce cri-là n'avait rien de commun. Il y avait un autre ton, un autre sentiment.

Jaejoong laissa la surprise s'emparer de son visage cette fois-ci. Il avait touché un point faible.

Même si les personnes dans le bus murmuraient encore des commérages à son sujet, Yunho les ignora cette fois et laissa ses mains boucher ses oreilles espérant perdre l'ouïe.

Parmi tous les fantômes qui pouvaient exister, pourquoi était-ce une personne aussi arrogante qui puisse éjecter des mots aussi douloureux.  
  
Le long du trajet, jusqu'au chemin de l'appartement, le fantôme s'était tu. Curieusement troublé par l'attitude de Yunho, il ne pouvait échapper à cette étrange aura qui se dégageait. Même en tant que fantôme.

Arrivé à l'appartement, le locataire était accès dans ses tourmentes, cherchant l'isolation au maximum. Comme si c'était facile d'accepter qu'un fantôme entrait dans votre vie ... Yunho n'hésita pas à prendre les cachets qui pourraient le soulager de cette désorganisation de sentiment qui emplissait sa tête. Un coup de barre crucial.

Ressentant une certaine culpabilité, Jaejoong resta à distance tout en le gardant dans son champ de vision.

  
**\- Est-ce que ... je peux te poser certaines questions ? D** emanda d'un coup Yunho qui savait comme une habitude, de la présence du fantôme dans son appartement.  
  
  
\- **Oui ...,** répondit le fantôme étonné qu'il prenne contact avec lui en premier.  
  
  
\- **Tu as un nom ? Parce que ... je pense que c'est plus pratique vu que je ne peux que t'entendre...**  
**  
**  
**\- Je m'appelle Jaejoong ... Kim Jaejoong** , se présenta le fantôme qui s'était rapproché du locataire.  
  
  
C'était un bon début. Yunho avait du mal à l'accepter, mais il commençait sérieusement à y croire à cette histoire de fantôme.  
  
  
_Quand on possède un nom, on a une histoire._  
_  
_  
\- **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu restes ici ?**  
  
  
**\- Je ne suis pas obligé d'y rester, c'est toi qui me retiens.**  
**  
**  
**\- Pourquoi ?**  
**  
**  
**\- Parce que tu entends ma voix.**  
  
  
**\- Alors pourquoi je suis le seul à t'entendre ?**  
  
  
**\- Tu n'as pas été le seul, il n'y a que ceux qui croient qui peuvent m'entendre** , expliqua calmement le fantôme.  
  
  
**\- Aux fantômes ?**  
  
  
Jaejoong voulut hocher la tête comme réponse, mais il oublia que le locataire ne pouvait pas le voir. Ça lui manquait ces échanges où on pouvait tout comprendre par les gestes.  
  
  
**\- Oui.**  
  
  
**\- Ça ne m'explique en rien pourquoi je te retiens,** rétorqua Yunho qui se montrait très questionneur.  
  
  
**\- Je t'en parlerais au fur et à mesure ... Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état d'avaler encore d'autre révélation. Vaut mieux y aller ... doucement,** conseilla le fantôme dans un ton embarrassé.  
  
  
Cela ne correspondait pas au caractère du fantôme d'être indulgent. Impulsif de nature, ce trait fut le responsable de ses échecs auparavant. Et pas le seul.

C'était sa dernière chance, il devait changer.

Surpris par des propos conciliants, Yunho accepta ses conseils, étant du même avis. Il avait connu beaucoup trop de chamboulement aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait pas tenu le coup. Mais, il y avait un sujet qui devait être traité à partir de ce soir. Un élément primordial  
  
La cohabitation avec un fantôme.  
  
  
**-Faut quand même qu'on établisse des règles, si ... tu dois rester ici ?** Insista faiblement Yunho qui craignait déjà sa vie quotidienne avec un esprit.  
  
  
**\- Je peux savoir de quelles règles, tu parles ?** S'imposa soudainement le fantôme en changeant le ton de sa voix. **Je suis un fantôme, je te rappelle ! Je n'ai pas à respecter les lois de ce pays !**  
**  
**  
**\- Je ne te parle pas de ça** , souffla d'agacement le locataire qui marchait jusqu'à la cuisine pour se préparer un repas. **Je fais allusion aux règles de bonne conduite, ça ne te dit rien ?** Ironisa-t-il en ouvrant un sachet de _ramen_ instantanés **Genre respecter mon intimité !**  
  
  
Jaejoong arqua un sourcil, méfiant sur ces propos tout en croisant ses bras en signe de défense. Il supprima davantage la distance entre Yunho pour s'approcher de son visage.  
**  
**  
**\- Je rêve ou tu me prends pour un pervers !**  
  
  
Yunho sentit l'écho de la voix du fantôme plus forte que d'habitude. Il relava les yeux, toujours en se demandant où Jaejoong pouvait se positionner. Le locataire gloussa, mal à l'aise.  
  
  
**\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais ... si t'es un fantôme alors,** s'exprima-t-il difficilement, **tu peux passer entre les murs... n'est-ce pas ?**  
**  
**  
**\- Oui, et alors ?**  
**  
**  
**\- Et alors ?!! J'aimerais bien que tu respectes ma vie privée !**  
**  
**  
**\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je suis qu'un fantôme !**  
**  
**  
**\- Ce n'est pas vrai !** S'ahurit Yunho ,une main à la bouche. **Alors ... t'avais l'intention de m'espionner ?!!** Paniqua le locataire qui manquait de rater la cuisson de son repas.  
  
  
**\- Yah ! Mais t'es con ou quoi ?** S'énerva le fantôme qui n'appréciait pas que le jeune homme se fasse des idées à son sujet. **De toute façon, il n'y a rien à regarder,** marmonna-t-il avec irritation.  
  
  
Yunho était autant en rogne que le fantôme. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il devait dire au revoir à sa précieuse vie privée ? Bon sang, lui qui n'aimait pas être remarqué, c'était raté pour cette fois. Sa vie allait devenir un calvaire. Le jeune homme devait absolument trouver un marché avec le fantôme.  
**  
**  
**\- Euh, Jaejoong** , appela Yunho timidement. **Si tu tiens tant à ce que je fasse un effort avec toi, à t'accepter tel que tu es, je veux que tu en fasses de même ! J'aimerais que tu gardes tes distances, que tu respectes mon intimité et que tu évites de faire ... voler des choses ... comme hier,** proclama-t-il en mettant les choses aux clairs.  
  
  
Jaejoong n'avait pas le choix cette fois. Il ne pouvait rien dire non plus. S'il voulait réussir dans sa tâche, il devait faire en sorte que Yunho se sente chez lui, sans embêtement, sans peur, sans angoisse. Le fantôme ne s'en sentait vraiment pas capable, mais sa raison le contredisait. Il devait croire un peu plus en lui-même. Même étant fantôme, ce n'était pas un monstre.  
  
  
**\- Très bien ...** , lança faiblement Jaejoong après un moment de silence.  
  
  
Yunho se sentit quelque peu rassuré, mais resta malgré tout méfiant.  
  
  
**\- Ah !! Putain mes ramen ~** , râla Yunho qui voyait le résultat raté de son déjeuner. **Pourquoi j'ai tous les malheurs sur moi ?!!**  
  
  
**\- Je vais m'en occuper.**  
  
  
Le locataire n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses dires, il s'éloigna un peu du feu et un spectacle ahurissant s'offrait devant lui. Un autre paquet de ramen volait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, tandis que la casserole s'envolait vers l'évier pour verser le désastreux repas. Les objets s'enchainaient au fur et à mesure. Le feu s'allumait, l'eau du robinet coulait, la cuillère touillait avec le sachet maintenant mélangé à de l'eau. Yunho n'arrivait pas à tout observer tellement c'était insensé et affreusement dur à regarder.  
  
  
**\- Oh mon dieu ...,** murmura Yunho qui se sentit partir, **Est-ce qu'il y a moyen pour que tu ne fasses plus "ça" devant moi ?**  
**  
**  
**\- Je cuisine juste !** Répliqua le fantôme.  
  
  
**\- Si tu étais à ma place, tu comprendrais ...**  
  
  
On dirait que le fantôme n'en avait pas conscience. Dans quoi Yunho s'était-il embarqué ? C'était bien trop dingue ce qui lui arrivait.  
  
  
Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout !  
  
  
**\- Bon, je vais me doucher,** annonça le locataire qui souligna une migraine à la tête.  
  
  
**\- D'accord, je te prépare le repas. Tu verras comme c'est pratique d'avoir un fantôme auprès de soi.**  
  
  
Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment prendre les mots de Jaejoong. Sa réflexion s'embrouilla. Après un instant de silence, Yunho regarda à nouveau autour de lui toujours sur ses gardes.  
  
  
**\- On est d'accord, tu ne viens pas dans la salle de bain !** Insista-t-il un doigt en l'air en signe autoritaire.  
  
  
**\- Oui ~,** répondit le fantôme avec une pointe d'ennui tout en tournoyant les ramens.  
  
  
Alors que Yunho partit se doucher, le fantôme se plongea dans ses pensées dans une tranquillité tant désirée  
  
  
_" Aish ! Crétin d'idiot ! Il pense sérieusement que j'ai envie de le mater. Tss ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui, qui doit croire en moi ! Je ne vais jamais y arriver avec ce mec. Il est si ennuyant. Si prévisible. Pourquoi il doit vivre ici ?"_  
_  
_  
Jaejoong arrêta enfin le feu de la gazinière et versa les ramens dans un bol sorti des affaires de Yunho dans un carton. Accompagné d'une cuillère, il posa le bol sur la table pliante au salon tout en mettant l'essentiel pour un repas. Ses pensées refusèrent de changer de direction. Le fantôme pouvait entendre parfaitement le jet d'eau qui résonnait dans l'appartement.  
_  
_  
_" Non, Jaejoong ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Yunho ! Souviens-toi ! Sinon, il n'y a plus aucune chance pour qu'il s'ouvre à toi ... Aish ~ Mais, juste un petit moment ... Juste histoire de me venger de cet idiot. Ce n'est rien de mal, enfin ... Juste une seconde et c'est bon ! La tentation est trop forte, J'y vais ! De toute façon, ça ne doit pas être très intéressant"._  
  
  
Le fantôme se dirigeait le plus discrètement possible vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il appréhendait son action, mais la curiosité l'emporta. Il traversa sa tête contre la porte et se trouva instantanément dans la salle de bain. Une tiède brume remplissait entièrement la petite salle de bain et il était dur de voir en détail. Malgré tout, Jaejoong n'eut pas du mal à trouver Yunho dans la douche. Le jet sur lui, le jeune homme remettait ses cheveux en arrière dans un mouvement plus que sensuel.  
  
  
Jaejoong hoqueta sous le geste.  
  
  
Choqué, tétanisée. Le fantôme crut perdre sa voix en restant bouche bée devant une telle vision. Ses yeux étaient immobilisés, scotchés. Yunho ne pouvait rien remarquer, pleinement concentrer à se laver le corps dans ce moment de détente, oubliant presque qu'un fantôme se trouvait dans sa maison.  
  
  
Le fantôme se plaqua d'un seul coup la bouche avec de sa main, s'interdisant le moindre son de surprise.  
  
  
_" Oh non, Jaejoong ! Arrête de regarder ! Arrête ! Ne baisse pas les yeux ! Ne baisse pas les yeux !!!"_  
_  
_  
Son désir refusait de l'écouter et jeta un coup d'œil pendant un millième de seconde au moment où sa raison revenait à lui. Jaejoong retraversa en panique la porte pour rester le plus en retrait de la salle de bain.  
  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?  
  
  
Jaejoong se traita d'idiot de ne pas s'écouter, toujours à suivre son instinct. Il souffla intensément comme un mortel qui aurait fait un marathon. Le sentiment n'était pas le même. La chaleur étouffante était bien trop différente. Ses joues paraissaient se rougir. Il avait du mal à accepter cette vérité.  
  
  
_" Quand même ... cet homme, C'est quoi ce corps d'athlète ? ! "_  
_  
_  
Jaejoong se passa les mains sur le visage, voulant cacher sa honte, ce qui était presque stupide pour un fantôme étant donné que personne ne le voyait. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Pourquoi il avait fait ça si c'est pour se retrouver dans cet état. Pourquoi cet homme lui faisait tant d'effet ?

Parce que comme les humains, les fantômes avaient eux aussi des sentiments. C'est une chose naturelle et innée. Ils avaient autant droit qu'eux.  
  
  
Sans avertissement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement faisant pousser un cri de frayeur au fantôme.  
  


**\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!!!** S'apeura Yunho qui tournoyait autour de lui.  
  
  
**\- Nan, c'est rien,** voulu rassurer le fantôme, **Tu m'as surpris.**  
**  
**  
**\- Oh ~ C'est surprenant ...,** se soulagea Yunho. **Mais c'est plutôt ironique que je t'aie fait peur alors que tu es-**  
**  
**  
**\- Un fantôme ...,** coupa Jaejoong dans une voix curieusement nostalgique.

Pendant une seconde, Jaejoong avait cru que leur regard s'était croisés, alors que Yunho naviguait toujours ses yeux dans la pièce tel un archéologue.  
  
  
Le fantôme le désirait. Tel un demande à un Dieu. Quelqu'un qui puisse le regarder.  
  
  
Quelqu'un qui croyait en sa valeur, à son existence.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que commençait une périlleuse aventure de cohabitation entre un fantôme et un humain.  
  
  
  
Cette cohabitation semblait plus ironique que jamais.  
  
  
  
  
Les jours défilèrent, les semaines commencèrent à passer et Yunho ne savait même plus de quand datait sa mémorable rencontre avec le fantôme.  
  
  
Il avait subi.  
  
  
Mais, petit à petit, il acceptait sa présence devenant presque une habitude dans sa vie.  
  
  
Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Le locataire ne cesserait d'énumérer le nombre de disputes qu'il avait eu avec le fantôme, que ce soit en privé mais aussi en public quitte à se faire passer pour un fou. Yunho commençait peu à peu à saisir le caractère de Jaejoong. Un sale caractère. Il aimait beaucoup penser à sa propre personne, toujours à prendre lui-même les décisions. Le fantôme n'hésitait pas à narguer Yunho, quitte à lui faire du chantage, notamment sur ces faux pouvoirs qu'il lui jetterait s'il ne lui obéissait pas. Le jeune homme était malheureusement naïf devant lui même s'il doutait énormément de ses propos. Yunho avait tendance à s'incliner et à se faire traiter de faible par le fantôme.

Le jeune homme fut très souvent blessé des mots de Jaejoong, qui lui, avait tendance à oublier la véritable raison de sa présence chez Yunho. Son maitre, Xia, était même venu un soir pour lui faire la morale à ce sujet, tout en accentuant dangereusement sur son délai Jaejoong était irrécupérable et même assez lunatique. Il pouvait se montrer tantôt impétueux tantôt calme. Des critères qui troublaient beaucoup Yunho qui n'arrivait désormais pas à se faire une idée précise à son sujet. Mais ,le côté de la haine l'emportait souvent quand Jaejoong avait tendance à critiquer le fait qu'il soit quelqu'un de niais, candide et vide.  
  
  
Yunho le savait.  
  
  
Il en souffrait.  
  
  
Tous les jours.  
  
  
De cette personnalité.

Mais c'était épuisant d'entendre ressasser ces mots. De quel droit le fantôme pouvait se permettre de dire de telles choses alors que personne ne pouvait le voir ni l'entendre ? Il était coupé du monde, de tout jugement. Et quelquefois Yunho l'enviait. Il enviait cette invisibilité.

C'était horrible de penser comme ça.

Et pourtant, le jeune se trouvait toujours avec ce fantôme à ses côtés. Étrangement, il y avait des avantages. Même si Jaejoong se permettait d'être désagréable, il avait toujours obéi à une tache qui venait de lui-même. Celle du repas. Le fantôme avait des capacités culinaires extra et Yunho fut obligé d'approuver, combien sa cuisine était délicieuse. Même si le locataire avait tendance à se cacher les yeux pour éviter de voir Jaejoong cuisiner dans le vide. Ça n'en était que pénible pour ses yeux qui au final ne s'étaient pas habitués à ces moments. Jaejoong le remarqua bien vite et n'hésita pas à diminuer ses gestes en contact avec les objets pour éviter de l'effrayer.  
  
  
Il était difficile de savoir qui était exactement Jaejoong. Yunho n'en sut pas davantage sur sa venue depuis sa rencontre.  
  
  
En pleine journée, dans son appartement pleinement installé et accueillant, le locataire se fixa sur ces pensées au sujet du fantôme tandis qu'il devait terminer son travail administratif pour le lendemain. Ça l'énervait, mais sa tête était remplie de questions à son propos. Ça faisait bien un moment qu'il devait vivre ensemble, mais jamais Jaejoong n'avait essayé de dire mot le concernant.  
**  
**  
**\- Je m'ennuie** , se plaignit le fantôme qui était surement calé sur le rebord de la fenêtre selon Yunho.  
**  
**  
**\- Dis-moi, Jaejoong,** osa demander Yunho avec une pointe de timidité, **Pourquoi tu ne peux pas avoir de contact avec les humains alors que tu peux toucher les objets ?**  
**  
**  
**\- Hum ... C'est à cause de la matière avec laquelle je suis faite** , expliqua le fantôme dans la simplicité. **Puis, ça causerait pas mal de problèmes avec votre monde si on pouvait vous toucher. Mais ... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? T'a envie que je te touche ?** Demanda sournoisement Jaejoong.  
  
  
**\- Mais non, crétin** ! répliqua le locataire. **C'est juste que tu ne me parles pas vraiment de toi ...**  
  
  
Le silence répondait à Yunho. Jaejoong semblait refuser de s'exprimer ou juste l'ignorait complètement.  
  
  
**\- Ah ! J'suis frustrée !!** s'écria le fantôme dans un ton agacé, **Je vais chanter !** annonça-t-il comme un ordre.  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ! Je suis en train de travaill-**  
  
  
Yunho n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le fantôme commençait à chanter, ou plutôt à hurler dans l'appartement. Le locataire souffla d'exaspération. La tranquillité n'existait plus dans sa vie. Il ne savait même plus ce que c'était. Une oreille à l'écoute, Yunho se rendit compte que le fantôme chantait une chanson d'une génération plus vieille. Genre du vieux rock, qu'on ne trouverait plus vraiment dans les karaokés aujourd'hui. Ça ne faisait qu'amener davantage de questions sur le fantôme.  
  
  
Mais le chant ne fut plus que gênant pour le laisser dans sa réflexion. On dirait que le fantôme accentuer sur des notes fausses, surement pour embêter le locataire. Ça énervait Yunho au plus haut point qui avait envie de le tuer.

  
Heureusement que personne ne l'entendait.  
  
  
**\- HEY ! VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER !**  
  
  
Soudainement, Yunho entendit un cri qui semblait venir d'un étage plus bas de l'immeuble.  
  
  
Ce ... Ce n'était pas possible.  
  
  
Aussi hébété que son colocataire, Jaejoong s'arrêta de chanter. Yunho se leva rapidement par la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et découvrit le destinataire.  
**  
**  
**\- Ouai ! C'est à vous que je parle! Maintenant ,vous vous la fermez!!!**  
  
  
Une vieille dame à la fenêtre l'égueula sévèrement à deux étages en dessous de son appartement. Yunho s'excusa, mal à l'aise ,après un violent claquement de sa fenêtre. Le jeune homme en resta bouche bée.  
  
  
**\- Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un qui croit aux fantômes !!** S'étonna Jaejoong qui regarda à son tour par la fenêtre.  
  
  
**\- Raison de plus pour que tu ne chantes plus et que je ne me fasse pas passer pour un dingue,** s'emporta Yunho dans une colère qui commençait à bouillir.  
  
  
**\- Oh calme toi ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! Au contraire, moi ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a encore des gens qui peuvent m'entendre,** souffla-t-il dans un sourire personnel.  
  
  
**\- Ben puisque que ça te fais plaisir, va la voir** ! haussa-t-il le ton avec agacement au milieu du salon.  
  
  
Jaejoong fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son comportement soudainement agressif.  
  
  
**\- À quoi tu fais exactement allusion ?**  
  
  
**\- T'as plus besoin de moi, maintenant ! Quelqu'un d'autre peut t'entendre ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas hanter la vie de cette personne-là, plutôt que de rendre ma vie si misérable ?!!**  
  
  
Les mots de Yunho prirent un coup au cœur du fantôme qui ne battait plus pourtant. Ça l'atteignait douloureusement. Le fantôme crut sérieusement ressentir de la douleur. Yunho ne le vit pas, mais Jaejoong offrait un visage marqué, touché sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
  
**\- Tu ne réponds pas ? C'est nouveau ça ..**., marmonna férocement le jeune homme qui semblait sortir toute sa colère sans avertissement. **Et c'est moi le faible ...**  
  
  
_" Alors ... Tu me détestes tant que ça ... Tu penses vraiment que ta vie est si insupportable avec moi ... "_  
_  
_  
Ce n'était pas des larmes.  
  
  
Non, ça ne devait pas.  
  
  
**\- Puisque je suis tellement ennuyant pour toi Jaejoong, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pars pas ?**  
  
  
Merde.  
  
  
Un fantôme ne doit pas pleurer.  
  
  
Non, ça ne devait pas pleurer ...  
  
  
**\- Je ne veux pas ...,** souffla le fantôme dans des mots brisés  
  


Yunho n'osait pas montrer sa surprise. La voix du fantôme l'avait pétrifié. Comme un écho, un appel à l'aide.

  
Il ne comprenait rien.  
  
  
**\- Quoi ... ?**  
**  
**  
**\- Je veux rester avec toi.**  
  
  
Le jeune homme avait l'impression que son dernier souffle allait y passer. Il avait cruellement du mal à assimiler les propos du fantôme. Comment il devait comprendre ça.

Yunho se surprit lui-même à se montrer dans un état de colère. Il n'avait rien pu canaliser. C'était sorti. Ça devait sortir. Cette accentuation de rage envers le fantôme. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé combien ces propres mots pouvaient blesser. Le locataire était pourtant persuadé que Jaejoong n'appréciait pas sa compagnie. Il était perdu. Il n'arriverait définitivement pas à comprendre ce fantôme.

Malgré cet accès de colère, Yunho se ressaisit après un silence. Voulant cracher sa dureté, le jeune homme se lança comme à son habitude à sa recherche dans le vide tout autour de lui, dans chaque espace où pouvait se positionner le fantôme.  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ... ? Jaejoong !**  
  
  
Pourquoi il ne répondait pas ? Est-ce qu'il était parti? Ce n'était pas ce que voulait le locataire ?  
  
  
**-Jaejoong ...**  
  
  
" Idiot"  
  
  
C'était facile pour un fantôme de s'isoler dans une maison quand on sait que quelqu'un en pouvait pas nous voir. De plus, Jaejoong n'avait nulle part où se réfugier, appart cet appartement.  
  
  
**\- Si tu savais comme t'as l'air ridicule quand tu te mets à me chercher comme ça.**  
  
  
Yunho soupira de soulagement. Pour pas dire heureux, il s'était trouvé dans une angoisse pesante de ne pas pouvoir entendre la voix de Jaejoong. Son ton hautain était le même à présent. Le locataire ne pouvait que se fier à ses oreilles pour décrypter les sentiments du fantôme

Cette remarque, il en avait l'habitude, mais ça sonnait comme un changement de discussion. Yunho comprit qu'il ne devait pas jouer l'inspecteur sur ces étranges propos. C'était bien le genre des hommes de ne pas répliquer, de laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient et de ne pas aller plus loin.  
  
  
Yunho différait peut-être.  
  
  
Ça l'intriguait.  
  
  
Il voulait savoir.  
  
  
Sauf que ce désir allait se cacher dans un coin de son cœur.  
**  
**  
**\- Au fait, tu comptes venir m'accompagner au travail demain ?** Demanda Yunho qui abordait un sujet désagréable.  
  
  
**\- Bien sûr! Y'a que là-bas que je peux vraiment m'amuser !** Rétorqua sournoisement le fantôme.  
  
  
Quel Salaud. C'était un désastre à chaque fois. Yunho n'oublierait jamais la première fois où Jaejoong l'avait suivi jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Il évitait de repenser aux nombres farces que le fantôme lui faisait subir, ce qui lui a valu une réputation des plus étrange dans son entreprise. Les moqueries et regards si incompréhensifs se finissaient plus, en particulier quand ce dernier se mettait à crier tout seul dans son bureau. Même si le locataire avait pris l'habitude de s'isoler dans un endroit tranquille pour s'embrouiller avec le fantôme, il était difficile de garder le contrôle dès que Jaejoong le mettait hors de lui. Son collègue le plus proche, Yoochun, avait fait part de ses remarques sur son état et Yunho n'avait malheureusement aucune excuse valable. Il aurait voulu lui en parler, histoire de vider aussi, mais ... personne ne le croirait.

Sa vie sociale était déjà assez compliquée. Le fantôme avait aggravé les choses sans qu'il prenne conscience de ce que Yunho ressentait. Ses journées de travail étaient devenues ainsi insupportables et épuisantes. Yunho ne pouvait pas tellement répliquer contre lui. Il était bien trop faible ...  
**  
**  
**\- Évidemment...** , grogna-t-il en ne supportant pas ces réponses. **Écoute demain soir, mon entreprise organise une soirée avec le personnel, je dois être présent ! Mais toi ... Je ne veux pas que tu viennes ...,** souffla-t-il avec courage.  
  
  
**\- Pardon ?!** S'estomaqua le fantôme. **Tu penses avoir le droit de me donner des ordres ?**  
**  
**  
**\- Si tu veux venir au bureau demain, fais comme bon te semble ! Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, quitte à me prendre pour un malade,** insista Yunho qui cherchait un arrangement. **Mais, je ne veux pas que tu interviennes à la soirée !**  
**  
**  
**\- T'es vraiment pas logique ! C'est complètement débile ce que tu me propose ! Je préfère nettement mieux aller à ta soirée que rester une journée à roupiller à ton travail !! Plus tu m'interdis des choses, plus j'ai envie de les faire,** résonna férocement la voix du fantôme dans la pièce.  
  
  
Roupiller ? Jaejoong se fichait de lui.  
  
  
**\- Arrête avec tes menaces, crois-moi si tu continue, je te laisserais pas tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ta vie** , cracha le fantôme d'une manière effrayante.  
  
  
Yunho craquait.  
  
  
Perdu. Epuisé. Tétanisé.  
  
  
Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire avec le fantôme. Il allait devenir fou. Yunho subissait un chantage quotidien et sa liberté semblait s'assoupir.  
  
  
Et dire que tout à l'heure, il pensait lui avoir fait du mal. Les sentiments du fantôme n'était rien comparé aux siens. Il regrettait cette pensée.  
  
  
**\- Tu veux y aller ? Viens ! Faisons comme ça !** Annonça-t-il tout en cachant sa haine.  
  
  
Jaejoong souligna un sourire victorieux qui ne se vit pas.  
  
  
Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention ne se laisser faire.  
  
  
**\- Je sais pas vraiment la raison qui te pousses à rester encore avec moi ... Mais sache une chose, Jaejoong, si jamais tu fais une seule erreur, une seule connerie qui puisse me déranger à cette soirée ... Sache que je n'aurais plus l'intention de faire un effort avec toi. Quitte à me couper les oreilles ...,** lança-t-il comme une déclaration officielle.  
  
  
Les dires de Yunho était comme un éclat de verre qui se brisait sur le sol, déclencheur d'un pesant silence. Le fantôme ne répondit pas à nouveau.  
  
  
Il y avait un ultimatum.  
  
  
Jaejoong n'avait plus le choix cette fois-ci. Il avait besoin de Yunho ...  
  
  
Le fantôme n'était pas du genre à se remettre en question sur sa propre personne. Etais-il si horrible que ça ? C'était sa façon d'être, bon sang. Il ne voulait pas changer. Mais, ça ne faisait que détériorer sa relation avec le locataire. Seulement, Jaejoong avait cruellement du mal à se canaliser. Penser au sentiments des autres, ce n'était pas son truc. Satisfait de sa vie de fantôme, il n'avait pas entièrement conscience combien sa présence était mise en danger au fil des jours. Le maitre l'avait pourtant prévenue.

Jaejoong ne put nier malgré tout combien sa façon de réagir était excessive et égoïste. Mais, il n'allait quand même pas être soumis à un homme pour pouvoir atteindre sa tache. Il voulait s'arracher la tête pour enlever toute ses pensées ennuyantes.  
  
  
**\- Vu ton silence, je prend ça comme un oui sur mon accord ...,** lança Yunho discrètement, satisfait de sa mise en garde.  
  
  
Alors qu'il se faisait tard, le locataire partie se coucher dans l'espérance de passer une nuit sans agitation et ruminement. Le contact était désormais rompu pour ce soir avec Jaejoong qui s'était isolé sur le tôt de l'immeuble comme à son habitude.  
  
  
Et comme il aurait parié, il ne fut pas surpris de l'arrivée du maitre Xia à ses cotés.  
  
  
Comme s'il n'était pas assez agacé ce soir ...  
  
  
**\- Je vois que tu connais des difficultés mon cher Kim Jaejoong,** ajouta le maitre dans un ton mystérieusement calme.  
  
  
**\- C'est très gentil de me le faire rappeler** , ironisa le fantôme qui mourrait d'envie de l'étrangler.  
  
  
**\- Ton sale caractère te perdra !!** Sermonna maitre Xia face à Jaejoong. **Je n'ai jamais vu un fantôme causé de tel dégâts à un humain ! C'est donc pour cela que j'ai fait diminuer ton délais ...**  
  
  
**\- Comment ??** S'estomaqua Jaejoong, les yeux grandement ouvert. **Vous avez fait quoi ?! Je n'ai pas enfreint de règles à ce que je sache !!**  
  
  
**\- Aurez-tu oublié qui a créé ces règles Kim Jaejoong !** insista foudroiement le maitre qui s'approchait dangereusement du visage du fantôme. **Avec un cerveau comme le tien, je n'en doute pas ... Mais je me ferais un plaisir de te les rappeler !**  
  
  
\- **Pas la peine !**  
**  
**  
**\- Si c'est cette méthode que je dois utiliser pour que tu prennes conscience de ce que tu dois faire dans ce monde ... Alors, je n'hésiterais pas à l'utiliser,** déclara le maitre accablé du comportement du fantôme.  
  
  
Pris au piège, Jaejoong baissa la tête avouant sa culpabilité.  
  
  
**\- Ca me répugne de voir que tu n'as fait aucun effort jusqu'à présent... Sache que je ne vais pas te quitter des yeux !**  
**  
**  
Le maitre Xia termina sur cette phrase avait de disparaitre instantanément dans l'air, laissant le fantôme dans son jeu nuisible.  
  
Jaejoong avait durement du mal à admettre ses tord. Il était trop fier. Mais merde, c'était sa vie qui était en jeu. N'avait-il pas envie de saisir cette seconde chance et parvenir enfin à avoir de l'attention. Le plus fastidieux pour lui, était de se remettre à Yunho. Il avait beaucoup trop profiter de cet homme, jusqu'à même lui causer du chagrin.  
  
  
C'était pas si volontaire, au final.  
  
  
L'humain avait quelque chose qui affaiblissait le fantôme.  
  
  
Un effet nuisible que Jaejoong n'arrivait pas à percuter . Quelque chose qu'il ne vouait pas céder. Une gêne dans ses sentiment.  
  
  
Encore une nuit plongeait le pays, où le fantôme allait se replonger dans ses réflexions et ses erreurs. C'était pénible.

  
Mais il semblerait que Jaejoong n'ait plus le choix maintenant ...  
  
  


Le lendemain, une journée des plus inhabituelles venait à s'offrir pour Yunho. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne voulait pas le croire.  
  
  
C'étais la première fois que le fantôme se montrait si calme avec peu d'interpellation de sa part. Yunho ne répliqua pas non plus, parce que ce qu'il cherchait au fond, c'était une journée paisible sans élément anormal. Une vie simple. Et ça faisait un bien fou au locataire qui se semblait avoir plus de facilité de respirer. Apparemment, le marché d'hier avait fonctionné. Jaejoong avait mordu à l'hameçon  
  
En quoi était-ce si important pour le fantôme de rester à ses cotés ?  
  
Cette question se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête pendant qu'il travaillait dans son bureau. Il se sermonna à lui-même d'éviter de penser à Jaejoong, profitant de l'instant que le fantôme lui offrait  
  
Jaejoong quant à lui, surveillait avec une distance raisonnable le jeune homme dans ces gestes. Il se surprit à le voir plus souriant et détendu. Étrangement, cela blessa le fantôme. Même si Yunho se sentait nettement plus joyeux que les autres jours, Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien sa présence le gênait. Le résultat de ses conneries se montrait juste en face de lui et s'était plutôt difficile à avaler.

La journée se passa donc avec un gout amer et une tristesse non voulue pour le fantôme.

  
  
Le soir, dans l'appartement, Yunho se prépara minutieusement tout en s'enfilant un de ses plus beaux costumes pour la soirée de son entreprise. Toujours dans un comportement silencieux, le fantôme semblait assez excité d'assister à cet évènement. C'était bien la seule chose qui l'avait motivé aujourd'hui.

Alors que Jaejoong attendait patiemment son colocataire, ce dernier apparut soudainement en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, munie de son plus bel habit dont il était timidement fier.

Le fantôme ne le quittait pas des yeux.  
  
Particulièrement attentif à son physique, le locataire s'approcha de son miroir pour arranger les derniers détails à ses cheveux bruns, où quelques mèches étaient remontées sur son front avec du gel. Il vérifia d'autant plus que son visage ne présentait pas de défaut tout en arrangeant son col de chemise. Mais le vêtement qui le dérangeait le plus était la cravate. Yunho n'était pas vraiment doué pour ça, c'était plus le travail d'une femme de l'enfiler.  
  
  
**\- Aish ~ ça m'énerve,** marmonna-t-il en étant maladroit dans ses gestes.  
  
  
**\- J'aurais bien aimé t'aider ...,** lança soudainement le fantôme qui fit arrêter les mouvements du locataire. **Mais ... Tout contact avec la peau humaine m'empêche de toucher les objets.**  
  
  
Particulièrement surpris que Jaejoong lui demande son aide, Yunho se disait qu'il aurait bien été pratique pour que le fantôme de l'assister dans ces pénalités comme celle-ci.  
  
  
**\- C'est pas grave** , répondit-il calmement accompagné d'un petit rictus aux lèvres, **Je ferais avec !**  
  
  
Si seulement Yunho le voyait ... Il verrait sans doute combien Jaejoong le contemplait de façon si intense. Le fantôme était particulièrement envouté par la silhouette du jeune homme qui s'était métamorphosé, surtout avec un visage si souriant. En tant que fantôme, ces moments rien que pour lui, il les appréciait secrètement sans que personne ne puisse le remarquer.  
**  
**  
**\- Tu es beau.**  
  
  
Instinctivement, Yunho releva les yeux n'étant pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. L'ambiance était devenue inconfortable, ne sachant véritablement ce que cela signifiait. C'était bien la première fois que Yunho avait reçu un compliment de sa part. Il ne tenait pas à montrer sa surprise sur le visage tout en restant impassible à sa remarque.  
  
  
**\- Merci ...**  
**  
**  
**\- On y va ?** Demanda le fantôme , étrangement tranquille.  
  
  
Yunho acquiesça. Il se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires pour ensuite sortir de son appartement avec un fantôme qui le suivait toujours discrètement. En bas de l'immeuble, son collègue Yoochun était venu le chercher, Yunho n'ayant pas de voiture, et partirent précipitamment des lieux jusqu'à l'entreprise. Jaejoong ne faillit pas à sa tâche. Il n'avait commis aucune erreur à présent. Il s'était aussi installé dans la voiture sans savoir que Yoochun avait un autre passager. Le locataire s'était pris la tête pour rien au final, craignant un incident de sa part. Il fut en soulagé et put conclure qu'au final, la soirée devait bien se passer.

Arrivés dans l'entreprise, les deux hommes et le fantôme se dirigèrent vers la grande salle du rez-de-chaussée qui avait l'habitude d'être animer de différents évènements concernant la compagnie. Dans la salle, ils pouvaient déjà apercevoir une trentaine de personnes tout aussi habillées élégamment. Il n'y avait pas seulement le personnel de la compagnie, des partenaires de l'entreprise étaient aussi invités ce qui faisait le plaisir des deux hommes de revoir des collègues avec qui ils avaient eu la chance de travailler.

Jaejoong avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Très impressionné, il se disait chanceux d'assister à ce genre de réception, lui qui évitait de se balader dans les lieux bondés. Le fantôme fit une moue jalouse qui ne se vit pas. Il était vraiment l'intrus dans cette salle. Pas qu'il soit un fantôme, mais c'était bien la seule personne à ne pas être convenablement habillé. Alors que Yoochun s'éloigna pour rencontrer une connaissance, Yunho lui resta d'abord en retrait pour regarder avec précision les invités qui se trouver. C'était à ce moment-là que le fantôme en profitait pour venir lui parler.  
  
  
**\- Je suis déçu ...,** râla douloureusement le fantôme. **Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas porter ces costumes ? C'est vraiment classe ...**  
**  
**  
**\- Jaejoong ,** chuchota Yunho tout en évitant de se faire remarquer. **Tais-toi !**  
**  
**  
**\- J'ai bien le droit de râler ! C'est humain !**  
**  
**  
**\- C'est surtout agaçant !** Répliqua le locataire, **Yah ! Il n'y a pas que des inconvénients à être un fantôme. Toi, au moins, tu ne perds pas ton temps à te préparer !**  
  
  
**\- Je ne pensais jamais avoir à dire ça un jour, mais je t'envie ce soir !**  
  
  
Yunho souligna un sourire d'amusement se surprenant lui-même d'avoir une conversation avec le fantôme. Mais son regard s'arrêta brusquement à un point d'attention, ignorant presque le fantôme qui grognait de nouveau. L'objet de sa vision était beaucoup plus intéressante et visuelle quant il s'agissait d'une jeune femme.

Remarquant le manque de réaction de Yunho qui semblait paralysé, Jaejoong le regarda en fronçant le sourcil tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait autant le divertir. Le fantôme suivit son regard pour comprendre enfin sa zone de curiosité.  
  
  
**\- Oh ~ elle te plait ?** Demanda sournoisement Jaejoong qui brisa son abstraction  
  
  
**\- Oh ! Euh ... Non** , bégaya le locataire qui se savait plus où regarder, **Juste quelqu'un que je connais.**  
**  
**  
**\- Je comprends pourquoi tu tenais temps à ce que cette soirée se passe comme tu le voulais** , saisit le fantôme. **Va la voir !**  
  
  
**\- D'accord,** répondit-il peu sur de lui, **Et toi, pas de bêtises !** prévenu-t-il.  
  
  
**\- Je sais combien je peux être exécrable, mais je ne suis pas le Diable non plus. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix ...,** murmura le fantôme tout en soufflant.  
  
  
Yunho lança un petit sourire à ses propos pendant que le fantôme s'en allait jusqu'au buffet pour déguster visuellement le fabuleux festin qu'on leur offrait.  
  
Quant au locataire, il s'était jeté à l'eau en rencontrant le jeune homme accompagné de quelques collègues à elles. En effet, Yunho avait eu la chance de faire sa connaissance sur un projet auquel il reliait son entreprise et la sienne.

Engageant la conversation avec nervosité, il n'hésita pas à demander à la jeune femme qui baignait dans sa séduisante robe rouge, si elle se souvenait de lui. Après quelques sourires positifs et de vieux souvenirs échangés, les deux personnes s'engageaient alors dans une discussion semblable qui faisait plus que réjouir le jeune homme. Yunho ne pensait pas avoir eu le courage d'en arriver jusque-là.

Après un moment d'inattention, le locataire se demandait ce qui pouvait bien occuper le fantôme ce soir. Alors que son regard se tournait en direction des buffets, un violent flash lui foudroya la tête. Une douleur s'intensifia dans sa tempe à cette direction et crut voir pendant un bref moment, un homme aux cheveux blonds, de dos contemplant la nourriture étalait sur les tables. Mais Yunho fut obligé de refermer les yeux, sentant un malaise lui venir à lui. Une main sur son front, il essayait comme il pouvait de garder son équilibre, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui n'hésitait pas à lui demandait comment il se sentait.

Le malaise semblait s'être doucement dissipé, amenant Yunho à être inquiet sur son état de santé. Il rassura directement avec un sourire sa compagne, avec comme excuse une fatigue au travail. Alors que la femme revenait à son centre d'attention, Yunho se massa la tête.  
  
  
Le regard du jeune se dirigea alors vers le buffet tout en cherchant minutieusement cet homme aux cheveux blonds.  
  
  
Il n'avait quand même pas rêvé ?  
  
  
Il regarda alors attentivement dans toute la salle, mais sa recherche fut peu positive.  
  
  
Aucun homme blond dans les barrages.  
  
  
Il ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu !  
  
  
C'était étrange. Vraiment étrange.  
  
  
Jaejoong de l'autre côté semblait étrangement occupé à voler les gâteaux qui se présentaient sur des plateaux librement servis. Un vrai gourmand Il n'hésitait à se cacher sous la table pour éviter que la nourriture qu'il empruntait, daigne voler dans le vide sous les regards effarouchés des invités. C'était plutôt amusant pour le fantôme.

Enfin ... Il oublia quelque chose. Les fantômes ne pouvaient pas manger. Les gâteaux ne faisaient que traverser la bouche de Jaejoong pour se retrouver sur le sol.

Le fantôme avait cruellement du mal à s'y habituer étant un amoureux de la nourriture. Il avait beau essayer à chaque fois et ça ne marchait jamais. Jaejoong ne pouvait que se mettre en rogne ou pleurnicher comme un gamin. Il sortit de dessous la table et lança un dernier regard au festin contre son gré, comme un au revoir définitif

.  
Jaejoong chercha Yunho du regard, mais ne le vit pas. Apercevant la demoiselle dont Yunho semblait s'être épié, Jaejoong eut un sourire malin sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha du groupe pendant l'absence du colocataire et s'intégra dans le groupe comme un des membres pour pouvoir acquérir un maximum d'information qui pourrait être intéressante pour Yunho. De cette façon, le locataire verrait enfin son utilité comme fantôme et leur relation en sera ainsi que meilleure.  
  
  
**\- Soo Ra, dis-moi, qui était ce jeune homme avec toi ?** Demanda une de ses collègues dans la curiosité et le commérage.  
  
  
**\- Ce n'est pas Jung Yunho du service administratif ?** Ajouta une autre invitée.  
  
  
**\- Si c'est lui,** répondit positivement la jeune femme dénommée Soo Ra qui avait accompagné Yunho plus tôt.  
  
  
**\- Pas mal, dit donc ! Tu pêches les plus beaux poissons, ici ?** Rétorqua avec amusement une invitée.  
  
  
**\- Oh arrête, cet homme est peut-être charmant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être tordu ! J'espère n'avoir jamais l'occasion de retravailler avec lui !** Cracha-t-elle avec dégout tout en sirotant son verre de champagne.  
  
  
**\- Mais il y a d'étranges rumeurs sur lui dans cette entreprise, c'est un collègue à moi qui m'en a parlé,** disait un des invités tout en chuchotant. **Il parait qu'il a des problèmes dans sa tête !**  
**  
**  
**\- Des troubles mentaux ?! T'es pas sérieuse ? Et dire que j'ai travaillé avec lui** , s'indigna Soo Ra suivi de quelques moqueries.  
**  
**  
**\- Arrêtez ! Il est peut-être débile, mais, qui c'est, ce gars est un bon coup à prendre,** déclara une invitée semblant être sous son charme. **Physiquement, cet homme à toutes les qualités ! Tu devrais en profiter, Soo Ra !**  
**  
**  
**\- Je vais me forcer pour vous les filles** , lança-t-elle avec un sourire sournois sous ses lèvres rouges.  
  
  
Alors que les rires de ses femmes s'estompaient dans la salle, un certain fantôme semblait contraster à leurs expressions.  
  
  
C'était répugnant

Les filles.  
  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'était sadique !  
  
  
Jaejoong s'en mordait les lèvres de ne pas pouvoir répliquer à leurs dégoutantes réflexions. Il ne nia pas sa culpabilité d'être la cause de ses rumeurs.

Comme si Yunho n'avait pas assez souffert à cause de lui ... C'était l'élément de trop.

Cette femme allait définitivement profiter de lui comme elle le voudrait. Cette idée n'arrangea pas les nerfs de Jaejoong qui commençait dangereusement à monter.

Elle allait le payer. Pas question que Yunho se fasse traiter comme un taré.

Le fantôme ne contrôlait plus ses sentiments, n'ayant qu'une idée fixe en tête. Il trouvait même que cette soirée manquait un peu piquant pour qu'elle soit totalement réussie.

Et sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, Jaejoong prit en main un pot à eau rempli à bord, d'une manière décidée. Puis à une vitesse que personne n'eut le temps de voir, il versa d'un coup violent et en totalité, l'eau sur la jeune femme qui poussa un cri argüe au contact du liquide sur elle.  
  
  
Jaejoong laissa tombé le pot par terre, sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.  
  
  
**\- Oh ... Oh mon dieu !!** S'horrifia la jeune femme qui était désormais toute trempée. **Qui a fait ça ?**  
  
  
Mais personne ne pouvait lui répondre. Les gens se contenter de se regarder les uns aux autres en se demandant la raison de l'incident, tous dans la confusion, de même que ces collègues féminines qui l'accompagnait.  
  
  
Alors que tous les regards étaient à présent jetés sur elle, Yunho était revenu dans la salle après s'être absenté aux toilettes. Voyant que l'ambiance de la soirée avait changé, Yunho regarda avec surprise la scène en face de lui.  
  
  
**\- Soo Ra !! Vous allez bien ?** S'approcha-t-il rapidement tout en tendant un mouchoir à la jeune femme.  
  
  
**\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?!** S'emporta la jeune femme dans le bouleversement, les mains croisées sur ses bras en signe de froid.  
  
  
Yunho avait directement pensé à Jaejoong ...  
**  
**  
**\- Tenez, mettez- ça** , lança Yunho en retirant sa veste de costume pour la poser sur les épaules de la jeune femme.  
**  
**  
**\- Éloigne-toi !!**  
  
  
Yunho arrêta soudainement ses gestes en confirmant la voix de Jaejoong dans les barrages.  
  
  
**\- Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit ! Éloigne-toi de cette femme, Yunho !** Cria le fantôme qui n'appréciait guère ces intentions envers Soo-Ra.  
  
  
**\- Attendez-moi dans le hall d'entrée, je vais vous appeler un taxi,** déclara Yunho dans un regard qui se voulait rassurant.  
  
  
La jeune femme acquiesça, reconnaissante, sous les yeux presque jaloux de ses amis en train de voir Yunho se comporter comme un gentleman.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la porte de la salle tout en jetant un bref regard dans le vide, signalant qu'il voulait que Jaejoong le suive.  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong !** Appela-t-il d'un ton sévère tout en marchant jusqu'au hall d'entré.  
  
  
Le fantôme se crispa tout en se serrant la mâchoire appréhendant l'altercation.  
  
  
**\- Yunho, c'est pas ce que tu crois !** Tenta de convaincre le fantôme qui flottait à ses cotés pour être à la même allure que son locataire.  
  
  
**\- Ah Ouai ?** Ironisa le jeune homme dans un faux sourire. **On dirait que tu ne peux pas te contrôler une seule minute pour me tendre les problèmes !** S'énerva-t-il alors qu'il traversait les portes de son entreprise pour se diriger vers la route.  
  
  
**\- Tu te trompes au sujet de cette femme, Yunho ! Si tu savais ce qu'elle a dit à ton sujet pendant que tu n'étais là, tu changerais d'avis, crois-moi !** insista Jaejoong qui voulait gagner sa confiance.  
  
  
**\- Jusqu'à lui jetez de l'eau à la figure, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle aurait pu dire d'aussi horrible que tes propres mots Jaejoong !**  
  
  
**\- T'es trop naïf ! Tu vas te faire avoir comme un débutant avec elle ! Merde, Yunho ! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça, alors que je me suis bien conduit toute la journée ! Tu as fixé les règles ! Et je suis obligé de les appliquer !** S'emporta le fantôme qui cherchait à se faire comprendre. **J'ai plus l'intention de te faire du mal, je sais que j'ai un putain de sale caractère. Mais depuis hier, ça a changé ! Je voulais te le prouver Yunho !** **Je n'ai pas fait ça délibérément !**  
  
  
Yunho souffla d'exaspération ne sachant comment prendre le propos du fantôme et arrêta sa marche, les mains sur la tête, dans un état paumé.  
  
  
Est-ce qu'il devait le croire ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment avoir confiance en lui ?  
  
  
**\- Je suis bête d'avoir cru que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi ...** , murmura le fantôme face au silence de Yunho tout avant de partir s'éloigner du locataire.  
  
  
Sans le savoir, Yunho regarda dans la direction par laquelle le fantôme avait pris. Et à nouveau, un nouveau flash le frappa. Cette douleur particulière lui donnait des coups dans sa tempe et ses yeux ne semblait plus voir nette.  
  
  
Il la perçut malgré tout encore.  
  
  
Juste en face de lui.  
  
  
Cet homme de dos aux cheveux blonds ...  
  
  
Ce n'était pas un rêve ?  
  
  
Et comme tout à l'heure, un malaise resurgit rendant ses yeux complètement aveugle. Ainsi, il perdit à nouveau l'équilibre et sans moyen de contrôle, il s'accroupit sur le sol, pensant s'évanouir. Yunho gémit de douleur, appliquant avec instinct une main à la tête, incompréhensif face à ses symptômes.  
  
  
Jaejoong s'était retourné à l'entente des plaintes et son visage fut surpris de voir la vision du locataire écroulé par terre. Il volait précipitamment jusqu'à lui dans l'inquiétude.  
  
  
**\- Yunho, ça ne va pas ?** Paniqua soudainement le fantôme qui s'était positionné près de son corps sans possibilité pour lui de le toucher.  
  
  
**\- Je ne sais pas ...,** souffla douloureusement Yunho, **je me sens pas bien tout d'un coup ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong le fixa pour voir s'il commençait à reprendre sur lui, tout en se traitant lui-même de n'être d'aucune utilité à ce moment-là.  
  
  
**\- Il y a un homme là-bas ...** , lança le jeune homme avec difficulté qui cherchait son point attention, **Un homme blond ...**  
**  
**  
**\- Un homme ?** Répéta Jaejoong qui se retourna dans la même direction que son regard. **Un homme blon-**  
  
  
Le fantôme se coupa lui-même la parole comprenant au dernier moment le sens des mots de Yunho. Il se tut sous le choc, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de voir.  
  
  
Tandis que l'un cherchait désespérément l'identité de cet inconnu blond qui apparaissait à chacun de ses malaises, l'autre ressentait un nouvel espoir s'ouvrir enfin à lui, annonçant la prochaine étape de sa fastidieuse tâche.  



	2. PARTIE II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Para One - Sunless
> 
> Version Sky : https://andlovedrama.skyrock.com/3230895069-The-Vision-eme-Partie.html
> 
> Twitter : @TearsOfMika23

~

Tout avait changé.  
  
  
  
  
Le fantôme n'était définitivement plus le même. Sa détermination le dépassait à vouloir aller jusqu'au bout.

  
Ce n'était peut-être qu'un simple signe, mais cela symbolisait bien plus qu'un espoir qu'on attendait infiniment. Un espoir auquel il ne croyait plus. Une tâche qu'il pensait désormais infaisable.   
  
  
Pourquoi c'était tombé sur Yunho ? Pourquoi lui ?   
  
  
Il... pouvait le voir.   
  
  
Concernant cette révélation, Jaejoong ne sut vraiment comment la prendre. Sa mission, il avait déjà considéré comme un échec, mais voilà que la chance tournait de son côté. Seulement, ça le surprenait indéfiniment. Surtout de la part du locataire. Leur relation était compliquée, voire même déplorable. Est-ce qu'au final au fond, Yunho, croyait un peu en Jaejoong ? Pour n'importe quel fantôme, cette croyance signifiait une réussite, mais Jaejoong était plus avide.   
  
  
Il voulait savoir pourquoi...   
  
  
Cette question le trottait persévéramment dans sa tête depuis cette nuit.   
  
  
Seulement... Est-ce qu'il devait continuer ?   
  
  
Alors que les journées s'enchainaient, Yunho ne le voyait malheureusement plus. Aucun autre malaise, ni autre trouble ne s'était manifesté. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas fait de remarque sur le sujet, pensant qu'il avait surement dû rêver ou qu'il était bien trop épuisé par son travail. C'était surement le cadet de ses soucis.

  
Le fantôme avait décidé de garder ce secret pour lui, attendant une confirmation définitive.   
  
  
Sincèrement, Jaejoong était perdu et ne savait comment réagir en face de l'humain. Il était plus distant et moins bavard à l'égard de Yunho. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas évidemment. Le locataire avait en effet perçu son changement, mais il n'allait pas se prendre la tête pour son cas alors qu'il était encore en colère contre lui concernant l'incident de la réception à son entreprise.   
  
  
Rien n'avait amélioré leur situation depuis.   
  
  
Et Jaejoong perdait espoir, jour après jour, ne sachant s'il devait rester lui-même ou changer son attitude. Le fait qu'on pouvait enfin l'apercevoir avait tristement touché le fantôme.   
  
  
Mais le plus dur, c'était de supporter de vivre certains évènements qui avaient le don d'augmenter l'exaspération du fantôme ....   
  
  
Alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, Yunho se préparait soigneusement à cette heure précoce. Vu les agissements actifs de son colocataire, cela confirmait bien les pensées du fantôme : ce dernier n'irait pas au travail aujourd'hui.   
  
  
Jaejoong espérait qu'il avait faux dans ces hypothèses.   
  
  
Il le désirait férocement.   
  
  
Tout en se dépêchant afin ne pas être en retard, Yunho arrangeait correctement sa tenue dont il avait mis tellement de temps à choisir, tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Il semblait si excité, mais sa nervosité le trahissait.

  
Jaejoong ne l'avait pas manqué. Cet incessant sourire qui restait sur son visage. Ça le mettait en rogne. Même si cette expression ne lui était pas adressée, elle allait disparaitre un jour ou l'autre...   
  
  
**\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?** Demanda-t-il dans un ton emporté qui montrait son impatience.   
  
  
La voix du fantôme avait définitivement moins d'impact sur Yunho qui ne se laissait plus surprendre dorénavant. Il resta impassible à sa question.   
  
  
**\- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde** , lâcha-t-il de façon banale.   
  
  
**\- Tu vas la voir, hein ?**   
**  
**  
**\- Oui** , répondit Yunho tout en enfilant sa montre à son poignet comme accessoires, **Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça pose problème.**   
**  
**  
**\- Tu te fiches de moi** ! Répliqua le fantôme qui volait jusqu'à lui pour le faire réagir. **Je t'ai déjà prévenu sur cette femme... Elle a de sales intentions envers toi ! Tu vas le regretter ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me faire confiance ?**   
**  
**  
**\- Il n'a jamais été question de confiance entre nous deux, Jaejoong** , lança froidement le locataire le sentant près de sa position, **Je t'ai donné une chance... Tu as échoué ! On en a déjà discuté,** termina Yunho qui s'agaçait de ces mensonges.   
  
  
Cette fois, Jaejoong ne protesta plus. Il doutait de lui-même. Comme si sa confiance et sa fierté avaient entièrement disparu. Le fantôme paraissait comme un fautif. Et il avait mal. Mal d'avoir échappé au dernier avertissement de Yunho qui n'allait plus faire d'effort à présent.

  
Jamais.   
  
  
Mais cette vérité était bien plus douloureuse qu'il ne l'avait pensé.   
  
  
Alors qu'il regardait amèrement le locataire en train de prendre ses affaires pour s'échapper de l'appartement, le fantôme se sentait brisé.   
  
  
Il souffrait d'être ignoré comme le faisait Yunho.   
  
  
Il se sentait abandonné.   
  
  
C'était pire que de ne pas être entendu par quelqu'un qui ne croyait pas aux fantômes   
.   
Ce sentiment déchirant était trop pénible et mettait Jaejoong dans des états qu'il n'avait jamais connus auparavant.

  
Le fantôme ne l'avait pas suivi cette fois.  
  
  
Il se réfugia dans le seul lieu où il pouvait s'isoler. L'atmosphère était bien différente sur le toit de cet immeuble en ce jour ensoleillé. Cela n'arrangeait pas son humeur lui qui préférait la tombée de la nuit. C'était bien plus mélancolique.  
  
  
Jaejoong regarda alors le ciel espérant effacer toute amertume qu'il ressentait à cet instant.  
  
  
 **\- Tu as l'air si misérable.**  
  
  
Sans grande surprise, le fantôme tourna la tête à la direction de l'homme qui avait prononcé ces pénibles mots.  
  
  
 **\- Encore vous...**  
  
  
À nouveau, le maître Xia était venu lui rendre visite. Toujours dans une allure supérieure et redoutable, il s'approcha du fantôme et lui fit face. Jaejoong n'avait vraiment pas le moral à avoir une discussion pour rabâcher une nouvelle fois les avertissements du maître. Toutefois, avec cet homme blond, on pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quoi. Son imprédictibilité était impressionnante. Jusqu'à ses mots et à ses expressions, il était impossible de savoir ses futures réactions.  
  
  
 **\- Il me semble... avoir perçu des progrès avec cet humain,** résuma le maître qui pénétra sombrement dans les yeux du fantôme pour y lire la moindre émotion. **Serait-ce possible qu'il puisse enfin t'apercevoir sous ta véritable forme ?**  
  
  
 **\- Pourquoi vous me posez la question ?!!** S'agaça Jaejoong qui s'éloignait du maître Xia. **Vous savez autant que moi ce qu'il se passe avec cet homme ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un rapport !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu abandonnes déjà ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois,** rétorqua Jaejoong qui se trouvait dos à lui, **Il n'y a rien de plus... Il ne me verra pas...** , conclut-il dans un aveu difficile.  
  
  
Le maître Xia s'avançait jusqu'au fantôme dans une allure déterminée et l'observa minutieusement. Il comprit en un seul regard combien ses tourmentes l'agressaient. C'était plutôt rare venant de sa part, mais une amélioration commençait à naitre chez le fantôme. Curieusement, il réagissait comme un véritable humain. Cependant, cette soudaine métamorphose ne faisait que rendre le maitre sceptique, commençant à s'interroger sur la nature de ses sentiments.  
  
  
 **\- Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, Kim Jaejoong ! Le moindre signe, le moindre espoir... Tu dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps, c'est pas le moment de baisser les bras !** Encouragea le maitre sans vraiment montrer son inquiétude pour le fantôme. **Tu as 5 étapes à franchir...** , continua-t-il dans une voix angélique tout en tournant autour de lui, **L'ouïe, la vue, l'odorat, le gout et le toucher. Les 5 sens qui vont te permettre d'accéder à l'état humain. Et parmi eux... La vue a toujours été l'étape qui causait le plus de problèmes aux fantômes, mais aucun d'eux n'a échoué. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'atteindrais pas ce stade alors que cet humain a enfin était capable de te voir !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- J'imagine qu'ils devaient tous avoir avec de bonnes relations avec leurs partenaires...,** insinua Jaejoong qui se sentait au bout du gouffre.  
  
  
 **\- La relation entre un humain et un fantôme est primordiale, mais je dois te rappeler que ce n'est pas ton point fort, Kim Jaejoong !** Sermonna maître Xia tout en approchant son visage contre celui du fantôme.  
  
  
 **\- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ?!** S'emporta Jaejoong qui le défia du regard. **Je pensais que vous vouliez m'aider, mais vous ne faites que me rabaisser, vous en êtes conscient ?**  
  
  
 **\- J'essaie de te faire réagir !** Répliqua le blond qui ne se laissa pas feindre de ses remarques. **D'ailleurs, puisque tu tiens tellement à recevoir mon aide, je vais te proposer quelque chose, mais... Cela ne va pas te plaire.**  
  
  
Le fantôme avait un mauvais pressentiment sur la proposition du maître. De sa part, le pire était à venir. Une soudaine anxiété propageait ses pensées, le rendant vulnérable à toute annonce.  
  
  
 **\- Nous allons voir combien ta présence vaut pour cet homme.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?** Sollicita Jaejoong avec appréhension.  
  
  
 **\- Nous allons le tester, et ça, dès aujourd'hui. Pendant une journée entière, tu ne devras avoir aucun contact avec lui. Pas un mot...,** expliqua le maître dans des consignes précises.  
  
  
Jaejoong avait envie de rire. Sa proposition n'avait aucun sens...  
  
  
 **\- C'est de cette façon que tu vas découvrir .... Si cet humain croit en toi, s'il a déjà accepté ou non ta présence dans sa vie.**  
  
  
Non... Jaejoong ne pouvait pas faire ça...  
  
  
 **\- Si jamais cet humain essaie d'avoir le moindre contact avec toi, considère que ta mission sera réussie. Si jamais, le contraire se produit alors-**  
  
  
Non...  
  
  
Non, pas ça...  
  
  
 **\- Taisez-vous...,** coupa le fantôme dans un souffle tout en se plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. **Je ne veux pas entendre ça...**  
  
  
Le maître ne montra pas son abasourdisse. Voir le fantôme agir ainsi dans la détresse, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Kim Jaejoong, le fantôme intrépide qui courrait à son échec avec un caractère plus qu'égoïste et fainéant, voilà qu'il se mettait dans le doute, la peur, et... une soudaine envie de devenir humain. Que Yunho se soit enfin mis à l'apercevoir, ce n'était ni un signe, ni une coïncidence.  
  
  
Il y avait autre chose.  
  
  
Une chose que le maître n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer.  
  
  
Plus il cherchait la raison, plus sa préoccupation montait grièvement. Il devait surveiller de plus près Jaejoong. Avoir un pressentiment, cela n'envisageait rien de bon.  
  
  
 **\- Je te garde à l'œil pour cette tache. Je sais que tu souhaites tout autant savoir... Mais n'oublie pas, tu ne dois absolument pas te manifester auprès de cet humain !**  
  
  
Pourquoi le cœur du fantôme se crispait jusqu'à l'étouffement ?  
  
  
Jaejoong était complètement perdu dans ses émotions. Ses pensées se brouillaient, lui donnant carrément une affreuse migraine à la tête. Il n'arriverait certainement pas à endurer cette épreuve.  
  
  
Parce qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse...  
  
  
Participer à sa propre débâcle... Il devait vraiment s'affliger ça ?  
  
  
Mais il y avait toujours cet inexplicable espoir. Cela semblait minuscule et tellement fragile, mais ce n'était pas éteint au fond de lui. Et malgré tout, une partie de sa conscience se retenait à ça, alors que ses pensées le contredisaient entièrement dans ses réflexions.  
  
  
Le fantôme, bien qu'il connaissait déjà sa défaite, ne pouvait se restreindre. Cette subtile espérance qu'il voyait encore en Yunho, il souhaitait s'y tenir comme un gamin de 9 ans qui se languissait de son bonbon comme récompense.  
  
  
Déterminé dans sa décision, Jaejoong s'envola vers la ville en activité pour partir à la recherche de l'humain en n'offrant que le silence comme réponse à son maître. Ce dernier le regardait partir appréhendant un événement incertain et ce sentiment, il ne l'appréciait guère. La méfiance s'emparait de l'esprit du maître Xia, l'obligeant à suivre Jaejoong de loin pour observer ses réactions.  
  
  
  
Quelle curieuse sensation.  
  
  
Savoir qu'on ne peut être vu dans une capitale aussi animé.  
  
  
Concentré dans sa recherche dans le centre-ville, le fantôme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'assister à ce spectacle quotidien particulièrement vivant. Les gens ne cessaient de se presser, téléphone à la main, essoufflés, de peur d'être en retard à leur travail au risque d'un renvoi.  
  
  
 _Leur conscience se trompe. Il n'est pas ici le danger..._  
 _  
_  
Les voitures klaxonnaient inlassablement dans les rues, pris dans un pénible bouchon et la colère envahissait l'âme des conducteurs qui lâchaient des insultes pour cracher leur complaintes.  
  
  


_" Seulement, il y a des évènements qui surviennent et qui n'ont jamais été prémédités._   
_  
_  
_Peut-être un caprice de la "vie" qui nous envoie vers la mort."_

_  
_  
C'était plutôt un caprice des humains. Jaejoong constatait clairement juste par cette simple vision que les évènements étaient bien prémédités.   
  
  
_Nous ignorons juste où nous vivons, nous oublions notre véritable raison de vivre et nous sommes aveuglés par cette triste évolution de l'humanisme qui nous conduit vers un mauvais chemin._   
_  
_  
Jaejoong venait à peine de comprendre pourquoi il était devenu un fantôme. Ce stade entre la vie et la mort...   
  
  
Effectivement, c'était une deuxième chance qui nous permettait de voir comment nous devons vivre.

  
Le fantôme se sentait étrangement nostalgique. Peut-être parce qu'il se dirigeait vers la fin... ? Peut-être, c'était à cause d'une rencontre ? Ou à cause de...  
  
  
 _"Yunho... !"_  
 _  
_  
Jaejoong l'aperçut enfin dans son champ de vision. Alors que la réjouissance de l'avoir trouvé se manifestait, celle de la déception le rattrapait.  
  
  
Le locataire était tranquillement aussi sur une terrasse appartenant à un restaurant dont ils allaient se préparer à faire commande. Il n'était bien évidemment pas tout seul... Le fantôme pouvait facilement reconnaitre de dos, Soo Ra, la jeune femme de la réception. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une manipulatrice aux yeux de Jaejoong qui se dégoutait de sa vue.  
  
  
Yunho était considérablement le plus grand des idiots !  
  
  
Jaejoong n'osait pas vraiment s'approcher de la scène. C'était bien trop... douloureux. Malgré tout, le fantôme essayait de dénigrer ses sentiments en se focalisant sur sa véritable mission. Il continua de les observer de loin par dépit durant leur repas.  
  
  
Cette tache semblait terriblement ennuyante, mais pour Jaejoong, elle était bien plus qu'éprouvante.  
  
  
Le fantôme n'avait jamais été aussi stressé exactement comme l'attente d'une réponse à un examen. Ses mains se transformaient en poigne voulant chasser l'angoisse qui s'emparait de lui.  
  
  
Mais, Jaejoong ne se concentrait pas sur la bonne chose, oubliant presque pourquoi il était là.  
  
  
  
_" Putain, Yunho ! T'as besoin de lui sourire de cette façon ?! T'es myope ou quoi ?! Arrête Yunho ! Je t'en prie !"_  
 _  
_  
  
Sa tension montait dangereusement, le faisant presque suer et sa respiration se faisait difficile. Le fantôme crut mourir de chaud alors que la météo n'avait aucun effet sur lui.  
  
  
  
Ses émotions se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Cela devenait insoutenable.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong les voyait enfin partir ensemble du restaurant. Ils avaient l'air d'agir comme un jeune couple heureux, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer pour certaines raisons.  
  
  
  
Yunho continuait son petit manège d'homme romantique sous l'œil observateur du fantôme qui les suivait loin derrière le couple.  
  
  
  
_" Arrête ça ..."_  
 _  
_  
  
Les regards, les gestes, les petites et délicates attentions entre ces deux personnes se répétaient sans arrêt sous les yeux du fantôme.  
  
  
  
C'était insupportable ...  
  
  
  
Mais le pire, c'était d'admettre qu'au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient ... Yunho ... l'avait complètement oublié.  
  
  
  
Il l'avait supprimé de son existence ...  
  
  
  
Pourtant, le locataire avait tout d'un homme heureux. Au fond de lui, le fantôme ne souhaitait pas que cette expression s'efface de son visage.  
  
  
  
C'était une belle image.  
  
  
  
En plein milieu de l'après-midi, le couple s'était rendu dans un parc réputé pour ses balades autour de quelques monuments historiques du pays. C'était parfait pour un rendez-vous. Yunho lui avait même acheté une glace de façon galante comme l'aimerait n'importe qu'elle femme. Ils se parlaient sans irruption comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps sous quelques rires et des sourires pour envoyer un message à l'autre.  
  
  
  
Ils étaient en train de passer un agréable moment ensemble.  
  
  
  
Cette vision était difficile à avaler pour le fantôme.  
  
  
  
_" Je ... Je ne veux pas regarder ! "_  
 _  
_  
  
_"Ne bouge surtout pas ! Je te défends d'arrêter, Kim JaeJoong!"_  
 _  
_  
  
C'était la voix du Maitre Xia. Il communiquait avec le fantôme par la pensée sans grande surprise de son apparition pour Jaejoong.  
  
  
  
_" C'est trop difficile ... Je n'arriverais pas à tenir !"_  
 _  
_  
  
_" Je n'hésiterais pas à te menacer ! Il te reste encore du temps ! Tu continues !"_  
 _  
_  
  
_" Vous croyez que c'est facile ... "_  
 _  
_  
  
_"N'abandonne pas maintenant, Kim Jaejoong"_  
 _  
_  
  
Le fantôme était déboussolé, ne sachant ce qu'il devait exactement faire. Il ferma autant qu'il pouvait ses yeux, voulant échapper à cette scène.  
  
  
  
Quelque que soit l'endroit où se trouvait le maitre Xia, il devait le surveiller de très prés. Ça ne faisait qu'aggraver l'état du fantôme qui se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise qu'il soit spectateur d'une telle ignorance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaejoong avait dû attendre un bout de temps avant que le couple mette fin à leur rendez-vous. Dans un état plus assuré, le fantôme observait leurs salutations. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'aucun autre geste intime entre les deux ne viendrait à gâcher sa vision.  
  
  
  
_"Yunho ... On dirait que t'as une conscience au final."_  
 _  
_  
  
Les deux se séparèrent dans des chemins opposés avant de s'offrir un dernier sourire d'au revoir. Jaejoong se précipita pour suivre Yunho et même à se rapprocher de lui tout en gardant ces distances.  
  
  
  
Le locataire était enfin seul. C'était le moment parfait de savoir si le fantôme comptait un peu dans sa vie. Seulement, Jaejoong n'était pas calme du tout. Pris dans ses tourmentes et son désir, il s'impatientait égoïstement. Alors que la fin de l'après-midi s'annonçait, Yunho marchait calmement en direction du chemin de l'appartement. Le fantôme l'examinait précisément n'hésitant pas à se mettre au plus près de l'humain qui affichait un sourire bien trop joyeux à son gout.  
  
  
  
Même dans ses pensées, Jaejoong ne s'y trouvait pas.  
  
  
  
Cette seule expression sur son visage ne faisait que rendre le fantôme plus désespéré de la situation.  
  
  
  
Pourtant, il volait à côté de lui, le suivant discrètement dans sa marche. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il espérait autant qu'il puisse sentir sa présence prés de son corps. Cette volonté le dépassait à un point où le fantôme se trouvait pitoyable d'agir de la sorte dans ses sentiments.  
  
  
  
_" Appelle-moi ... Je t'en prie ... Juste une fois Yunho ... Appelle-moi !"_  
 _  
_  
  
Ce serait mentir de dire que le fantôme aurait voulu lui parler de vive voix à cet instant, tout en écoutant ses plaintes, ses embarrassants supplices. Mais la réalité le rattrapait. Elle se trouvait bel et bien devant ces yeux. Pourtant, Jaejoong l'avait seulement compris lorsque Yunho était arrivée en face de l'immeuble.  
  
  
  
C'était douloureux ...  
  
  
  
Bien trop douloureux.  
  
  
  
À quoi bon continuer à le suivre maintenant ?  
  
  
  
Et dans un élan, Jaejoong volait tout en haut de ce singulier immeuble pour arriver à la fenêtre de l'appartement et y pénétrer sans aucun effort tout en traversant le mur en béton. Tel un fantôme.  
  
  
  
Yunho allait arriver dans quelques instants. Le fantôme était dés à présent en plein milieu de la pièce tout en fixant cette porte qui allait s'ouvrir par cet humain, tout en appréhendant leur altercation. Il respirait bien trop fortement pour un fantôme. Son corps translucide était raide, tendu comme si ses muscles étaient trop contractés pour supporter ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.  
 **  
**  
  
**\- Ce n'est pas encore fini, Kim Jaejoong** , lança calmement le maitre Xia dos à lui.  
  
  
  
Le maitre l'avait suivi jusqu'au bout pour cette tache, mais le fantôme n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir affaire à lui maintenant. Il avait suffisamment honte de son échec qu'un rapport n'en serait qu'insupportable.  
  
  
  
**\- Allez-vous-en !** Ordonna Jaejoong dans un ton ferme.  
  
  
  
Le maitre ne répliqua pas, comprenant que le fantôme souhaitait être seul ce soir. Il ne souhaitait même pas dire la moindre remarque, face à la détresse du fantôme. Et sans le nier à lui-même, le maitre Xia semblait être soucieux du destin de Jaejoong. Il s'en allait alors dans l'air sans un mot, offrant qu'un silence pesant dans l'appartement.  
  
  
  
Le locataire montait difficilement les marches de l'immeuble, tandis que le fantôme perdait son sang-froid dans la pièce du salon. Des tremblements s'emparaient de tous ses membres comme s'il en perdait le contrôle. Il bouillait. Il bouillait de haine, de déception, d'exaspération, de rage. Il serrait durement ses dents tout en plongeant ses mains dans ces cheveux refusant de lâcher ses larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à tomber.  
  
  
  
Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler.   
  
  
Il perdit entièrement son corps qui ne répondait qu'à ses émotions.  
  
  
  
Son seul pouvoir de fantôme qui était celui de toucher les objets, il n'oublia pas de lui faire remarquer à cet humain.  
  
Le fantôme s'empara de tout ce qu'il pouvait se trouver autour de lui. Il se précipita pour renverser la table auquel avait l'habitude de travailler Yunho où les quelques dossiers tombèrent faisant voler les feuilles à terre. Il frappa la chaise qui l'accompagnait à coup de pied. Il balança tout ce qu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine faisant briser les verres ou assiettes qui avait oublié d'être rangée dans une violence incontrôlable. Les quelques ustensiles de cuisine assourdissaient la pièce en tombant irrégulièrement sur le sol. Jaejoong ne manqua pas de faire tomber la lampe qui illuminait la plus grande pièce de l'appartement maintenant assombrie. La table basse connu le même sort faisant perdre l'équilibre du fantôme qui était plongé dans une agressivité immaitrisable.  
  
  
  
Tout l'appartement était entièrement dévasté, le transformant en foutoir. Le fantôme ne manquait aucune cible à sa portée. Il se défoulait jusqu'à en être libéré. Libéré de cette horrible frustration qui lui pesait. Le fantôme s'épuisait étonnamment de tout ce relâchement particulièrement violent, le faisant s'essouffler amèrement.  
  
  
  
Grimpant les dernières marches, Yunho s'arrêta soudainement à l'entente d'un vacarme qui semblait provenir de son appartement. Dans un état d'alerte, il se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir rapidement et y découvrir avec stupéfaction la dévastation de son appartement.  
  
  
  
Complètement bouche bée et choqué de cette vision, il pénétra dans son habitat méconnaissable avec prudence tout en marchant sur des débris brisés au sol.  
  
  
  
**\- Mon dieu ... Qu'est-ce que ...** , s'exclama-t-il avec ahurissement, le rendant presque muet.  
  
  
  
Le jeune homme venait de passer une journée qu'il qualifierait de merveilleuse, mais elle se terminait d'une façon si brutale. Il était dans l'incompréhension totale, cherchant inlassablement à se demander ce qu'il s'était passé.  
  
  
Instinctivement, il pensait directement au fantôme sans tirer trop vite les conclusions.  
  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ?** Appela-t-il dans l'attente.  
  
  
  
Mais un silence assez contraignant lui répondit.  
  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ... Tu es là ?** Demanda-t-il dans un état appréhensif tout en regardant autour de lui.  
  
  
  
\- **Ce n'est que maintenant ...**  
  
  
  
Yunho arrêta brusquement ses pas. Son ouïe n'avait pas menti. Il connaissait cette voix.  
  
  
  
**\- C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU M'APPELLES !!** Hurla le fantôme tout en balançant dans une immense fureur un verre qui se brisa contre un mur dont Yunho était particulièrement proche.  
  
  
  
L'humain avait sursauté au choc tout en protégeant sa tête de ses bras de façon instinctive. Il avait soudainement peur et se sentit complètement perdu de la situation.  
  
  
  
**\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu oses m'appeler alors que tu m'a entièrement snobé, plutôt dire carrément effacer de ta vie !!?**  
  
  
  
La voix du fantôme partait dans tous les sens. Elle changeait persévéramment de direction dans la pièce ce qui frustrait le jeune homme complètement incompétent de tout mouvement.  
  
  
  
**\- Oh, excuse-moi !** Continua le fantôme dans l'ironie. **Tu étais en train de batifoler avec cette magnifique jeune femme aujourd'hui ! Oh ! Je veux dire avec une sale manipulatrice qui te prend pour un con !**  
  
  
  
Tandis que Jaejoong était entièrement pris dans une colère, Yunho regardait seulement le sol comme moyen de vision. Il ne comprenait strictement rien de la colère du fantôme, mais il ne pouvait nier un certain trouble au fond de lui.  
  
  
  
**\- Tu aimes tant que ça de vivre dans le mensonge Yunho ?! C'est agréable ?! Et moi alors ? Pourquoi je suis à tes cotés au final ?**! Réclama fortement Jaejoong dans une voix douloureuse. **Je ne suis pas un fantôme pour rien !! Je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser ! Mais grâce à toi ... Je viens juste de comprendre que je ne te suis d'aucune utilité.**  
  
  
  
Le fantôme n'avait osé s'approcher de l'humain, se trouvant seulement à quelques mètres face à lui.  
  
  
  
**\- Tu te fiches complètement de moi ... Tu me détestes hein ?** Conclut-il difficilement en n'offrant que des paroles de plus en plus faibles.  
  
  
  
Yunho ne savait s'il devait dire ou faire quelque chose. Mais c'était étrangement dur de supporter les paroles du fantôme. Elles étaient pleines de tristesses, de détresses, et de mélancolies et face à ça, le locataire perçut une once de culpabilité d'en être l'auteur.  
  
  
  
**\- Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, mais ... Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait d'être ignoré comme tu le fais ? Même pas une pensée, même pas un appel tu as eu pour moi ...**  
  
  
  
Ces mots ne faisaient décidément qu'augmenter sa faute. Yunho était profondément choqué d'un comportement si malheureux.  
  
  
  
**\- Ne t'inquiète pas,** rassura le fantôme qui n'attendait aucune réclamation dans sa part. **Bientôt ... je disparaitrais de ta vie,** termina-t-il amèrement comme s'il annonçait une sentence.  
  
  
  
Le silence régnait alors suite à ces derniers propos. L'ambiance était devenue si froide dans l'appartement que personne n'aurait souhaité y loger. Yunho était interdit de tout acte, immobile au milieu de la pièce avec un regard vide. Même s'il n'appréciait pas le fantôme, il n'aurait jamais cru que cet être puisse avoir autant de chagrin. Son cœur avait pris un coup.  
  
  
  
Même pour un ennemi, il n'était pas question qu'il fasse du mal à quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas dans ces principes. Causer de la souffrance aux autres, reviendrais à faire les mêmes actes que ceux qu'ils l'ont fait souffert. Le locataire se l'était promis de ne pas leur ressembler. Mais sa maladresse le rattrapait. Il était bien trop fragile et solitaire pour oser tenir une relation stable avec quelqu'un. Alors avec un fantôme, il ne voyait pas comment.  
  
  
  
Il s'en voulait.  
  
  
  
Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait.  
  
  
  
  
  
Planqué en haut de l'immeuble, Jaejoong ne cessait de bouger dans tous les sens. Il avait complètement pété les plombs. Ses mains voulaient arracher ses cheveux sans qu'il puisse ne rien faire, tellement il était chamboulé dans ses sentiments. Sa colère était mélangée à sa honte. Honte de s'être dévoilé ainsi à Yunho.  
  
  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ...** ? Se plaignit-il dans une voix tremblante.  
  
  
  
Plus rien n'allait être comme avant. Jaejoong avait brisé tout espoir.  
  
  
  
Yunho ne voudrait plus le voir.  
  
  
  
C'était fini.  
  
  
  
Il n'y avait plus aucune chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Le locataire avait commencé à ramasser les verres qui étaient brisés en mille morceaux sur le sol. Il en oublia sa prudence en se coupant un doigt au contact, mais la douleur du fantôme n'avait rien de comparable à ça. Quoique qu'il fasse, Jaejoong lui revenait en mémoire.  
  
  
  
Yunho se dirigea vers la salle pour prendre une douche histoire d'oublier pendant un instant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais à peine il avait rencontré son reflet dans le miroir qu'il se dégoutait lui-même.  
  
  
  
Une horrible vision.  
  
  
  
Sa respiration avait augmenté en cadence par exaspération de sa propre personne.  
  
Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?  
  
  
  
_"Tu es beau"_  
  
  
  
Le fantôme comprit nettement les pensées du locataire à cet instant. Malgré sa rancœur pour lui, Jaejoong ne pouvait décidément pas arrêter son cœur. Il avait vraiment l'impression de sentir des battements violents dans son corps transparent. Ça semblait si naturel que le fantôme ne pouvait fuir à cette sensation. Yunho en était uniquement la cause. Malgré tout, il se tenait à côté dans cette salle de bain même si sa raison refusait sa présence. Jaejoong était irrésistiblement attiré par sa fragilité et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi.  
  
  
  
Le fantôme ne pouvait même pas voir son reflet à côté du sien. C'était douloureux.  
  
  
  
Mais l'image de Yunho était plus attirante. Il pourrait le regarder de loin pendant des années entières. Ça semblait suffisant pour lui.  
  
  
  
Pourtant juste une fois, une seule fois ...  
  
  
  
_"S'il vous plait, permettez-moi de le toucher ... rien qu'une fois ..."_  
 _  
_  
  
C'était avec une main tendue vers son visage qu'il osait faire cette prière.  
  
  
  
Un souhait qu'il ne voyait plus se réaliser.  
  
  
  
Avant de craquer, le corps du fantôme s'éloigna de la pièce pour s'engouffrer dans son lieu habituel sur le toit. Mais à peine arrivé sur les lieux, il s'arrêta brusquement pour faire face au maitre XIA. Il n'y avait pas que sa présence qui lui fit peur, c'était l'expression de son aîné.  
  
  
  
C'était effrayant.  
  
  
  
Il n'avait jamais vu le visage de son Maître ainsi. Dans la crainte, le fantôme gloussa nerveusement dans l'attente.  
  
  
  
**\- Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu !** Commença le maître dans un ton agacé.  
  
  
  
Le fantôme avait déjà saisi le sens de sa phrase. Il allait lui passer un savon sur sa véritable présence ici une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.  
  
  
  
C'est vrai ... La raison de sa présence avait changé.  
  
  
  
Et cette décision, il allait la suivre. Le fantôme avait bien l'intention d'exprimer ses intentions par un regard que le maitre recevait avec mépris.  
  
  
  
**\- Ce regard ... Je ne veux plus le voir,** ajouta-t-il dans une voix sèche.  
  
  
  
**\- Je n'enfreins pas les règles à ce que je sache,** répliqua le fantôme de façon déterminé.  
  
  
  
**\- Mais tu ne te diriges pas vers le bon chemin !!** S'exclama le maître qui n'appréciait pas les circonstances actuelles.  
  
  
  
**\- Il ne m'aime pas ! Arrêter vos illusions de suite !**  
 **  
**  
  
**\- Le problème c'est que tu l'aimes, Kim Jaejoong** **!** Conclut maître XIA qui s'était approché dangereusement du fantôme.  
  
  
  
**\- Ce n'est pas un problème ... Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre maintenant d'être humain ou non, quitte à rester un fantôme pour l'éternité. Le regarder me suffit amplement ...,** expliqua Jaejoong dans la sincérité.  
  
  
  
Le maître se trouvait dans une situation qu'il n'avait jamais connue avec aucun autre fantôme en le privant de tout mot.  
 **  
**  
  
**\- Je n'ai plus l'intention de vous écouter,** ajouta-t-il froidement.  
  
  
  
**\- Arrête ça !** Répliqua le maître.  
  
  
  
\- **Je n'en ai vraiment rien à foutre de ce qui peut m'arriver,** continua-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner de son aîné. **Le pire pour moi, c'est que cet homme soit malheureux, rien de plus ...**  
  
  
  
Jaejoong se laissa guider par ses sentiments jusqu'au bout ignorant les protestations de son maître. Il s'enfuit du toit sans laisser la moindre réplique à XIA. Ce dernier était dans une position délicate en perdant tout contact et relation avec Jaejoong qui avait pris la direction de suivre son cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un fantôme qui était tombé amoureux d'un humain.  
  
  
  
_Non ... il connaissait très bien ce chemin ..._  
 _  
_  
  
Dépourvu dans ses capacités, le maitre ne tenait pas à abandonner le fantôme. Rien n'était encore décidé. Il était méfiant, appréhendant les évènements futurs. Quitte à être plus insistant, il continuerait à surveiller Jaejoong jusqu'à la fin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trouver le sommeil avait été une tâche pénible cette nuit. Le réveil fut pire et une migraine le gênait affreusement à son lever. Pas moyen de fermer l'œil, Yunho méprisait déjà sa journée de travail. Il allait en pâtir.  
  
  
  
Le locataire pénétrait dans sa cuisine pour aller prendre son café, et se surprenait à ressentir un immense vide dans l'appartement. Mais pas qu'à cet endroit. Au fond de lui, il manquait quelque chose qui comblait ce lever matinal.  
  
Une présence. Quelque chose de chaleureux. De vivant ...  
  
  
  
L'expression de ses yeux soulignait une fine tristesse qu'il avait du mal à avouer. Yunho n'aimait pas ce silence angoissant.  
  
  
  
Voilà que ça lui manquait ...  
  
  
  
Sa voix.  
  
  
  
L'humain se traitait à cette pensée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son absence l'affectait autant ? Bon sang ...  
  
  
Pourquoi il se sentait mal par apport à ce fantôme ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en voulait autant ?  
  
  
  
Il devait juste l'appeler...  
  
  
  
Pourquoi était-ce aussi compliqué de ... prononcer son nom ?  
  
  
  
Par fierté. Par honte.  
  
  
  
Yunho ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible jusqu'à maintenant. Il était confus. Il était complètement paumé. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser maintenant. C'était trop compliqué pour le locataire qui ne voulait décidément pas se prendre la tête pour un fantôme.  
  
  
  
Pris dans ses taches à ses fonctions dans les locaux de l'entreprise, l'humain se sentait malgré tout désorienté. Il enchaînait les erreurs provoquant quelques plaintes de ses collègues de travail. Sa concentration se fit moindre faisant place à la frustration. Cet état le mettait hors de lui.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong ... Il ne l'entendait plus.  
  


Le lien entre l'humain et le fantôme semblait rompu.  
  
  
  
Et les traces restaient.  
  
  
  
Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ...  
  
  
  
L'heure de la pause avait enfin sonné rendant plus soulagé le salarié qui avait envie de prendre un café pour se détendre. Alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la salle de détente du 1er étage de l'entreprise, Yunho rendit sa marche plus lente à l'écoute de plusieurs voix féminines qui faisait écho dans le couloir. Parmi elles, il reconnut très vite celle de Soo Ra et un sourire se souligna son visage.  
  
  
  
Un sourire qui ne dura pas.  
  
  
  
**\- Mais arrête puisque je te dis qu'il ne se passera rien avec lui !** Insista Soo Ra à une de ses collègues installées dans la salle.  
  
  
  
**\- Oh ~ Tu pourrais en profiter un peu non ?!**  
  
  
  
**\- Il n'a aucune personnalité !!** Subjugua-t-elle. **Il a fallu que je me force de faire la mignonne petite femme avec un sourire crispé au visage et il est tombé dans le panneau en s'amusant à jouer au prince charmant avec moi. J'ai même montré tous les signes pour qu'il daigne au moins m'embrasser et que dalle ! Ce mec n'a aucune expérience avec les femmes, il m'a presque fait pitié ! Non, vraiment les filles, c'était déplorant comme après-midi ! J'en mettrais même ma main au feu ... qu'il est puceau !**  
  
  
  
**\- Haha ~ T'es méchante de dire ça Soo Ra, c'est ça qui est mignon !**  
 **  
**  
  
**\- Je te le donne avec plaisir ma belle** , rétorqua-telle avec enthousiasme. **J'aimerais bien me débarrasser de lui, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir sa tronche d'ange et de bonne sœur !**  
  
  
  
Les rires éclatèrent jusque dans les couloirs où l'atmosphère contrastait avec la leur.  
  
  
  
Les paroles avaient eu un effet de bombe nucléaire, statufiant Yunho sur place qui ne réalisait pas ce qu'il entendait.  
  
  
  
Ça lui faisait mal. Ça l'anéantissait. Il se sentait fissurer sous les propos et ses oreilles bourdonnaient.  
  
  
  
Comment ... avait-il pu ne rien voir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait semblant ?  
  
  
  
Le locataire revoyait les images de leur après-midi passée ensemble qu'il pensait si merveilleuse. Voilà que cette vision s'écroulait comme un souvenir qui n'avait jamais existé.  
  
  
  
Comment peut-on profiter des gens de la sorte ? Comment peut-on dire de telles atrocités à leur sujet ?  
  
  
  
Et à nouveau, on avait joué de lui ...  
  
  
  
_"_ _T'es trop naïf ! Tu vas te faire avoir comme un débutant avec elle!"_  
 _  
_  
  
_"Tu te trompes au sujet de cette femme, Yunho !"_  
 _  
_  
  
_"Je t'ai déjà prévenu sur cette femme ... Elle a de sales intentions envers toi ! Tu vas le regretter ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me faire confiance ?"_  
 _  
_  
  
_" Tu étais en train de batifoler avec cette magnifique jeune femme aujourd'hui ! Oh ! Je veux dire avec une sale manipulatrice qui te prend pour un con ! "_  
 _  
_  
  
Jaejoong avait raison.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong avait raison depuis le début.  
  
  
  
**\- Mais quel imbécile ... C'est pas vrai ...,** grogna-t-il à lui-même en s'arrachant les cheveux.  
  
  
  
Il s'en mordait férocement les doigts. Rongé entre la culpabilité et sa propre haine, il préféra s'enfuir pour ne plus avoir affaire au moindre contact humain.  
  
  
  
Yunho était écœuré des gens. Il était écœuré de lui-même.  
  
  
  
Le locataire trouva comme seul lieu d'isolement les toilettes des hommes. Assuré de sa tranquillité dans cet endroit, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir cette égoïste pensée.  
  
  
  
Il voulait l'appeler. Il voulait s'excuser.  
  
  
  
Et puis quoi après ? L'employé de bureau s'attendait peut-être qu'il lui pardonne ?  
  
  
  
Mais, sa tentation était vraiment trop grande.  
  
  
  
Savoir que Jaejoong ne lui avait jamais menti, qu'il avait mis en garde, c'était des intentions qu'il n'avait jamais reçus auparavant. Et ça le touchait ...  
  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ...,** appela-t-il faiblement les yeux en l'air comme s'il communiquait avec le plafond.  
  
  
  
Ses yeux sillonnèrent chaque partie de la pièce avec espérance. Yunho était affreusement gêné de se comporter de la sorte et de se montrer si faible, mais malgré tout il continuait ses appels.  
  
  
  
**-Tu es là ? Je ... Je suis désolé** , affirma-t-il la tête baissée.  
  
  
  
_"Bien sûr que je suis là ... Où veux-tu que j'aille sans toi ?"_  
  
  
  
**\- Tu ne veux surement plus me parler hein ?** Conclut le locataire difficilement. **Je suis un cas désespéré ... Je suis certainement en train de parler tout seul là, ça craint ...**  
  
  
  
**\- Ouai, ça craint ... Je suis surpris que tu veuilles me contacter ...,** lança soudainement Jaejoong qui se trouvait à la plus grande surprise de Yunho dans la même pièce.  
  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ?!!** S'exclama Yunho dont les yeux ne cessaient de chercher un point de vision.  
  
  
  
L'humain entendit clairement un soufflement qui se voulait agaçant.  
  
  
  
**\- Bon sang ! Je ..**., s'entêta-t-il en cherchant ses mots. **Je suis désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé ... Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance. Je suis un bel abruti,** conclut Yunho qui ne savait comment se comporter à la présence du fantôme.  
  
  
  
**\- C'est bien que tu l'admettes ...**  
  
  
  
Le fantôme ressentait davantage de rancœur à son égard, mais ses sentiments demeuraient présents. Voir l'humain ainsi s'en vouloir à mort et surement blessé des intentions de la jeune femme, c'était une image qu'il n'appréciait pas avoir en face en lui.  
  
  
  
**\- Tu ne vis pas avec un fantôme pour rien Yunho,** prévint Jaejoong sérieusement. **Il y a une raison. Puisque je suis là, profites-en comme tu le souhaites de moi. Je ne peux pas te faire du mal, je te l'ai déjà dit.**  
  
  
  
Il avait raison. Celui qui était en tort, c'était bien l'humain. Autant, Yunho se faisait mal par ses propres actions. C'était bien lui qui ne faisait que le rejeter de sa présence. C'était lui qui ne faisait pas confiance. C'était lui qui l'avait jugé alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de son identité. Sa colère de la veille était complètement compréhensible.  
  
  
  
Mais il était toujours interloqué par ses questions que Jaejoong fuyait toujours sans en donner information.  
  
  
  
C'était quoi cette raison ?  
  
  
  
Qu'est-ce qui le retenait vraiment à ses côtés ?  
  
  
  
Mais il chassa très vite ces questions dans sa tête voyant que ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu d'amener le sujet.  
 **  
**  
  
**\- Tu n'es pas en colère ?**  
  
  
  
 **\- Bien sûr que je le suis** , affirma le fantôme. **Disons que ... Je n'ai pas le temps d'être pris dans la haine alors je préfère te pardonner,** expliqua Jaejoong.  
  
  
  
\- **Tu sembles plus naïf que moi,** lança le locataire qui ne comprenait pas sa réponse.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong se sourit à lui-même par ses propos. C'était vrai. Ce n'était pas dans la nature du fantôme d'être si indulgent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il désirait profiter de cette chance d'avoir un contact un lui. Un lien qui faisait que leur relation pouvait avoir un sens entre deux être différent.  
  
  
  
**\- Tu as peur de moi ?** Demanda soudainement le fantôme.  
 **  
**  
  
**\- Je ne sais pas ...**  
  
  
  
Yunho ne souhaitait pas mentir. Ne pas avoir de crainte à son égard serait plus qu'anormal.  
  
  
  
**\- J'ignore beaucoup de choses sur toi Jaejoong,** continua-t-il calmement.  
  
  
  
**\- Je sais. Si c'est vraiment ça qui t'angoisse, je t'en parlerais,** répondit le fantôme voulant le rassurer.  
  
  
  
  
Un rictus apparaissait discrètement sur le visage de locataire qui semblait plus à l'aise sur sa relation avec le fantôme. Il avait imaginé un scénario beaucoup plus pire. Son pardon, il ne le méritait pas. L'humain était vraiment perdu quant à ses intentions. Mais qu'importe. Jaejoong était toujours à ses côtés. Et cette idée le tranquillisait, s'étonnant lui-même.  
  
  
  
Mais au moment où l'humain s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte de sortie, un nouveau flash le foudroyait dans son esprit. Un mal au crâne horrible le frappa tout en le faisant perdre équilibre. Gémissant de douleur et une main plaquée au front, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux tout en faisant alerter le fantôme.  
 **  
**  
  
**\- Yunho ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** S'exclama Jaejoong tout en assistant à un spectacle qui ne lui était pas méconnu.  
  
  
  
Le fantôme s'approcha malgré tout de l'humain, n'ayant malheureusement aucun moyen pour l'aider.  
  
  
  
**\- Yunho, réponds** ! Insista-t-il.  
  
  
  
Le locataire ne semblait pas se remettre de la douleur et sa vision était devenue désagréablement floue. Ses yeux ne percevaient plus de traits distincts, mais il ne manqua pas une silhouette en face de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas déterminer. Des couleurs brumeuses s'affichaient devant lui quelque peu familières.  
  
  
  
Ne devait-il pas être seul dans ces toilettes ?  
  
  
  
Alors que Yunho essayait éperdument de déchiffrer ce mystère en face de lui, son état d'éveil le quitta en le faisant perdre totalement conscience. Son corps tomba au sol privé de tout ordre de son cerveau qui ne répondait plus.  
  
  
  
**\- Yunho !! Yunho !**! Cria le fantôme à genoux dont les mains ne faisaient que traversait son corps. **Putain, c'est pas vrai !**  
  
  
  
Les mains sur la tête dans la panique, Jaejoong s'échappa dans le couloir espérant qu'une personne puisse être dans les lieux pour l'aider. Perdu dans un affolement, le fantôme chercha n'importe quel objet à sa provenance quitter à provoquer un boucan, histoire que quelqu'un puisse dénier l'entendre.  
  
  
  
Jaejoong frappa violemment sur la porte avec une impressionnante assurance dans ces coups. Remarquant toujours le corps inerte sur le sol, il n'hésita pas à faire envoler la poubelle des toilettes en inox dans un vacarme désagréable. Et à son grand soulagement, un homme de la compagnie se précipita dans les lieux à l'entente de ce fracas. Trouvant le corps à terre, ce dernier s'approcha de Yunho pour tenter de le réveiller tout en demandant l'aide d'un de ces collègues qui l'avait suivi.  
  
  
  
Le fantôme les regardait soulever Yunho avec difficultés pour essayer de le faire prendre conscience. N'ayant aucun contact de sa part, les hommes projetèrent alors d'emmener Yunho à l'infirmerie s'apercevant qu'il devait s'agir d'un évanouissement. Rassuré de la sécurité du locataire, Jaejoong choisit pourtant de ne pas les suivre.  
  
  
Particulièrement inquiet par l'état de l'humain, le fantôme s'envola à la recherche de la seule personne qui pouvait expliquer ses étranges symptômes. Même s'il s'en voulait cruellement de laisser Yunho ainsi, c'était la seule façon de savoir pourquoi.  
  
  
  
Il voulait le sauver.  
  
  
  
Le point de rendez-vous était toujours au même endroit, mais jamais le fantôme ne l'avait décidé en premier pour rencontrer le maître. Il l'attendait avec impatience sur le toit de l'immeuble où logeait Yunho, essayant sans arrêt de prendre contact avec lui. L'attente fut longue, mais le maître apparaissait enfin sous ses yeux comme un coup de vent.  
  
  
  
**\- Je dois vous parler,** commença Jaejoong dans un état agité tout en s'approchant du maître qui semblait de marbre face à lui. **Pourquoi ces symptômes ? C'est normal qu'il s'évanouit ainsi comme ça ? Ce n'est pas dangereux pour lui ? Comment ça se fait dites-moi ?!!** Insista fortement le fantôme.  
  
  
  
Le maître Xia ne cligna pas une seule fois ses yeux particulièrement sombres et effrayants. Il n'appréciait pas ce comportement d'attention envers un humain. Il cacha son agacement pour éviter une autre altercation avec le fantôme.  
  
  
  
**\- Ce n'est rien, ça fait partie des étapes à passer,** répondit-il froidement.  
  
  
  
**\- Vous en êtes sur ?**  
 **  
**  
  
**\- Tu ... Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour cet humain** , constata le maître avec dégoût.  
  
  
  
**\- Ce n'est pas votre problème,** lança Jaejoong de façon impulsive après un soupir exaspérant.  
  
  
  
**\- Alors, ce n'est plus la peine de me contacter, Kim Jaejoong** , annonça l'aîné comme dans une sentence.  
  
  
  
Le maitre s'était déjà échappé avant même qu'il puisse lire la surprise dans le regard du fantôme.  
  
  
  
C'était mauvais signe. Détériorer ainsi sa relation avec le maitre n'allait pas l'arranger dans sa situation. Jaejoong ne put nier une certaine culpabilité dans ses actions, mais il avait déjà fait son choix et cela n'allait pas changer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Après quelques heures, le fantôme pressentit l'arrivée tant attendue de l'humain dans l'habitat. Se trouvant déjà dans l'appartement, il regarda Yunho rentrer et remarqua sa petite mine fatiguée.  
  
  
  
**\- Comment tu sens Yunho ?** Intervint-il sous l'étonnement du locataire.  
  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ?!** **Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas suivi ?**  
  
  
  
**\- Je devais faire quelques choses. Ça concerne ton état,** répondit le fantôme sans donner de détails.  
  
  
  
**\- Tu me fais un peu peur là Jaejoong !** Douta le locataire qui posa son sac par terre.  
  
  
  
**\- Aish ~ Commence déjà par t'allonger,** grogna faiblement le fantôme.  
  
  
  
Yunho l'obéit et s'installa avec aise sur le canapé du salon. Jaejoong en profita pour se rendre à ses côtés en l'observant minutieusement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir une telle proximité avec l'humain. Ça lui faisait étonnamment du bien.  
  
  
  
**\- Ils t'ont laissé partir ?** demanda Jaejoong curieux.  
  
  
  
**\- Ouai ... Disons que j'ai pris une demi-journée de congé** , répondit-il en plaçant une main sur son front.  
  
  
  
**\- Yunho ... C'est à cause de moi si t'es dans cet état,** murmura le fantôme dans la faute.  
  
  
  
**\- Ça ne m'étonne pas ...,** lança Yunho avec une faible ironie.  
  
  
  
**\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ça va passer.**  
  
  
  
L'humain semblait ne pas chercher à savoir plus. Il resta silencieux, profitant de l'instant de repos qu'il avait. Jaejoong en fut intrigué de son indifférence sur le sujet. Cela devait pourtant le tracasser. Profitant de l'image de l'humain sous ses yeux, le fantôme ne put nier une attirance de plus en plus évolutive face à cette curieuse personnalité.  
  
  
  
**\- Tu as de la fièvre ?** Sollicita Jaejoong en plaçant sa main transparente prés de son visage. **Aish ~ Je ne peux même pas te toucher pour faire ça !** S'emporta-t-il soudainement. **Ça m'énerve ! J'ai beau le faire des centaines de fois et rien !! C'est pire que de ne pas manger de la nourriture ...**  
  
  
  
Yunho fronça ses sourcils sous la perplexité de ses propos.  
  
  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! Yah ! Pourquoi t'aurais envie de me toucher ?** Fulmina l'humain qui se sentait brusquement mal à l'aise de la situation.  
  
  
  
**\- Yah ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?! Je t'ai dit de te reposer !**  
  
  
  
**\- Ne me dis pas que t'as essayé Jaejoong ?** Demanda le locataire en appréhendant la réponse.  
  
  
  
**\- Bien sûr que si !** Répondit-il de la façon la plus banale.  
  
  
 **\- Ne t'approche pas de moi !!!** S'écria l'humain qui se retournait du côté du dossier du canapé.  
  
  
 **\- Tss ~ T'es vraiment un gamin !** Pouffa le fantôme en retenant un rire. **T'es pas si ennuyant que ça en fait !**  
  
  
Yunho faisait mine de bouder sur le comportement indécent du fantôme, mais tout en se redressant, il remarquait combien c'était agréable d'entendre le rire du fantôme retentir à ses oreilles.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu es assis à ma droite, n'est-ce pas ?** Remarqua doucement le locataire qui regardait au plafond.  
  
  
 **\- Je vois que tu commences à t'habituer à ma présence** , constata le fantôme qui semblait touché de sa constatation. **Tu fais beaucoup d'effort pour moi ...**  
  
  
Par un silence gênant, l'atmosphère de la pièce semblait avoir changé de sentiments. Une ambiance encore inconnue jusqu'à maintenant. Dans une situation disons plus intime, Yunho profita du moment pour mettre au clair quelques points dans son esprit.  
  
  
 **\- Je suis désolé de te demander ça Jaejoong ... Disons que ma curiosité m'empêche d'être tranquille en ce moment,** s'exprima Yunho qui ne voulait pas encombrer le fantôme. **Comment ... Comment tu es mort ? Comment ... tu es devenue un fantôme ?**  
  
  
Jaejoong baissa les yeux pour lui-même remarquant combien ces questions rongeaient le locataire. Yunho avait le droit de savoir. Et puis, ça permettrait d'autant plus au fantôme de se livrer d'un fardeau douloureux.  
  
  
 **\- Hum ... Ça date de longtemps,** commença Jaejoong dans un récit auquel Yunho était particulièrement attentif. **Le 23 juin 1979. À cette époque, je faisais partie d'un groupe de Rock.**  
  
  
 **\- Un groupe de Rock ?** S'étonna Yunho qui essayait de l'imaginer. **Ça explique pourquoi tu me casses les oreilles,** se moqua-t-il sous le regard noir de Jaejoong qu'il ne pouvait voir.  
  
  
 **\- Yah ! Tu veux écouter la suite ou pas ?!** Gronda le fantôme qui n'aimait pas qu'on le coupe.  
  
  
 **\- Désolé,** s'excusa le locataire avec un petit sourire.  
  
  
 **\- Enfin, j'étais le leader et le chanteur de la bande. Je peux te dire qu'à ce moment, notre groupe avait la côte,** raconta-t-il avec nostalgie. **C'était le bon temps ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu parles comme un vieux là ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tais-toi !** Rétorqua Jaejoong qui le fusillait de nouveau. **Enfin, comme on dit toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Demanda Yunho plus sérieusement.  
  
  
 **\- Ce jour-là, on a eu un concert le soir. L'un de mes membres a eu un souci avec sa guitare, les cordes étaient foutues. Il ne pouvait pas jouer. Je ne voulais pas rater cette occasion d'être sur la scène. Donc, j'ai pris sa moto en direction de mon appartement pour chercher ma guitare. Mais je ne suis pas arrivée à destination ... Il y avait un virage plutôt dangereux sur cette route. Je l'ai pas pris de la bonne façon ... Mes souvenirs ne sont pas vraiment clairs, mais la voiture qui était en face de moi, je n'ai pas pu la contourner.**  
  
  
Dans son monologue, Jaejoong revivait les images dans son esprit. Il pouvait encore entendre le crissement des pneus sur le goudron au moment du choc lorsqu'il avait tenté de freiner.  
  
  
 **\- C'était vraiment le trou noir ...**  
  
  
Le locataire resta étrangement silencieux face à cette tragédie. Il essayait de se mettre à sa place, mais n'ayant jamais vécu d'accident comme tel, il lui était impossible de comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu. Ça devait être horrible d'avoir encore ce souvenir en tête. Yunho ne pouvait même pas voir l'expression de Jaejoong sur son visage, mais sa voix disait beaucoup dans ses sentiments.  
  
  
\- **Mort sur le coup ... Et me voilà fantôme à présent ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi tu vis encore dans ce monde alors ?** Réclama à nouveau l'humain  
 **  
**  
 **\- Disons que le destin a voulu m'offrir une nouvelle chance,** répondit le fantôme sans vraiment en savoir la réponse.  
  
  
Le locataire n'osa pas requérir plus d'informations. C'était assez. Jaejoong venait de s'ouvrir à lui sur un douloureux souvenir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Les blessures du fantôme semblaient encore être ouvertes actuellement.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à vivre ça Jaejoong.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ne sois pas désolé,** lança le fantôme semblant serein. **Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu t'intéresses ainsi à moi, Yunho.**  
  
  
 _" Ça me touche plus que tu ne le crois ..."_  
 _  
_  
C'était étrange comme sensation. L'environnement de cette pièce était particulièrement intrigante. L'humain ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Quelque chose d'apaisant, de confortable, où la crainte et la méfiance ne demeurait plus à présent. Savoir que le fantôme se trouvait à ses côtés ne lui fit plus peur. Il voulait lui faire confiance.  
  
  
Non.  
  
  
Il avait déjà confiance en lui.  
  
  
Le locataire ignorait d'où lui venait cette conviction. Mais il était bien trop épuisé pour se poser la question. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent par la fatigue sans aucune gêne en face du fantôme qui le fixait continuellement. Yunho rejoignit le monde des rêves dans une facilité qui surprit le fantôme.  
  
  
Jaejoong constata sa grande fatigue avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres et profita de cette adorable vision qu'il appréciait particulièrement tout en restant à son chevet.  
  
  
Son cœur se laissa attendrir par cet état où Yunho semblait être le plus vulnérable. Si c'était possible, il pourrait rester l'éternité à le contempler ainsi. Le fantôme passa délicatement sa main en face de son visage, tout en lançant un mouvement de doigts qui semblait lancer un charme. Malgré les défauts du locataire, il était beau à sa manière.

  
Jaejoong fut comblé de l'avoir rencontré. Ça ne devait pas être un autre. Ça ne pouvait qu'être Yunho.   
  
  
  
Si on résumait la relation entre un fantôme et un humain, ce serait passé du coq à l'âne.   
  
  
Qui aurait cru que ces deux êtres puissent s'être attachés aussi vite ?   
  
  
Personne n'aurait parié. Et Yunho le premier.   
  
  
Depuis cette conversation sincère avec le fantôme, leur relation n'était définitivement plus la même. On pourrait sérieusement croire qu'ils étaient réellement colocataires dans ce petit appartement. La vie qu'il menait était étonnamment agréable. Mais cela s'expliquait par un certain lien de confiance qu'il s'était installé entre eux. Un lien qui n'avait plus été brisé.   
  
  
L'humain ne comptait plus les mois depuis qu'il avait fait la rencontre du fantôme, mais l'évolution était plus qu'impressionnante et même comique. Jaejoong, qui avait le comportement le plus exécrable du monde, n'avait jamais été aussi doux. Ce changement était assez flippant pour le locataire, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se battait plus comme chien et chat. Venant de mondes différents, d'époques différentes et de personnalité plus qu'opposantes, il était bien surprenant d'admettre que leur relation se passait de façon harmonieuse.   
  
  
Yunho semblait aussi plus à l'aise. Il était moins tendu, plus souriant et acceptait continuellement la présence du fantôme à ses côtés.   
  
  
Une présence qui se transformait en une habitude quotidienne.   
  
  
Il ignorait encore combien de temps il lui restait avec le fantôme, mais ses pensées réfutaient cette idée voulant encore profiter de l'instant présent.   
  
  
Jaejoong était devenue son secret, son personnage imaginaire.   
  
  
Sa vie au travail était quelque peu différente. Malgré les rumeurs qui continuaient toujours à circuler à son sujet, Yunho en était beaucoup moins affecté. Cependant, il se montrait moins bienveillant face à ses collègues.   
  
  
Il doutait des humains.   
  
  
Ces hommes qui abusaient de sa gentillesse.   
  
  
Le locataire en venait à détester ses semblables.   
  
  
Jaejoong était toujours là pour lui faire changer les idées au travail, participant presque aux farces du fantôme avec ces collègues. Les deux avaient même établi un plan de vengeance contre Soo Ra en amenant quelques rumeurs à son sujet que Jaejoong s'était régalé à découvrir en écoutant quelques conversations féminines.   
  
  
Cette femme ... Il n'avait plus de contact. Pour elle, Yunho n'existait plus dans les couloirs. Il s'en mordait encore la lèvre de s'être fait avoir par cette femme.   
  
  
Sa haine ne faisait qu'augmenter d'une allure extrême, et le fantôme n'hésita pas à le mettre en garde. Yunho était en train de se fermer aux autres pour ne vivre qu'avec une personne qu'il ne voyait pas. S'isoler ainsi des autres ne lui porterait aucun bien. Jaejoong le força quelquefois à ne pas briser les quelques contacts qu'il avait. Une directive que Yunho avait du mal à appliquer.   
  
  
Le locataire nouait un lien dangereux. Il devenait trop proche du fantôme et ce dernier ne manqua pas ce changement.   
  
  
Pourtant, Jaejoong aimait tellement ce qu'il vivait avec Yunho mais cela prenait une ampleur bien au dessus de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne savait plus si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait au fond, que l'humain prenne autant d'attention pour lui. Il ne pourra jamais nier qu'au final il aimerait que sa mission en tant que fantôme aboutisse.   
  
  
Mais les flashs de Yunho n'étaient plus réapparus et sans se l'avouer, le fantôme s'inquiétait de sa situation.   
  
  
  
Pendant une soirée, les deux êtres eurent une humeur plutôt joyeuse de se mettre à chanter pendant que Yunho préparait son diner. L'odeur de la sauce épicée emplissait la pièce faisant rager le fantôme qui souhaitait récupérer son sens de l'odorat. Particulièrement concentré dans sa tâche, Yunho resta pourtant insatisfait de l'odeur de son plat. Quelque chose le dérangeait.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong, tu sens pas une odeur un peu spéciale ...** , demanda-t-il réfléchi. **Comme un parfum amer ...**   
  
  
**\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?** Sermonna le fantôme. **Je te rappelle que j'ai plus mon odorat !**   
  
  
**\- Ah ~ C'est vrai,** lança-t-il de façon pensive. **C'est vraiment bizarre cette odeur,** remarqua Yunho en reniflant encore l'arôme de son plat.   
  
  
Voulant noyer son chagrin de ne pas avoir la chance de gouter les plats de son colocataire, Jaejoong se remit à chanter dans une mélodie mélancolique et douce. Le fantôme en profita même pour accentuer sur certaines notes dont les oreilles du jeune homme avaient encore du mal à s'habituer. On ne pouvait pas dire que Jaejoong chantait mal, mais casser les pieds aux gens était son activité préférée, chose que Yunho prenait maintenant avec amusement.   
**  
**  
**\- Jaejoong ~ La voisine d'en dessous va encore t'entendre !** Rappela-t-il avec précaution.   
  
  
**\- C'est ton problème l'humain, c'est toi qui prends dans ces moments-là,** nargua le fantôme avec un sourire rusé au coin.   
  
  
**\- Ah Oui ~ Qu'est-ce que j'aime me faire passer pour un abruti,** ironisa-t-il avec un faux sourire tout en mélangeant son plat avec une cuillère en bois à la main.   
  
  
**\- Ouai mais t'es un bon abruti,** lança soudainement le fantôme dans une sincérité que Yunho ne comprit pas vraiment.   
  
  
Une chaleureuse expression s'afficha sur le visage de l'humain tandis que Jaejoong se remettait à chantonner dans la pièce.   
  
  
C'était une vieille chanson de son époque. Des chansons niaises et fleur bleue, mais touchantes malgré tout. Mais il clôt brusquement ces yeux. Cette senteur inconnue qui le gênait apparaissait de nouveau sous son nez. Cet arôme était particulièrement enivrant. Une attraction inexplicable qui faisait tournait la tête du locataire. Son esprit paraissait brouillé par cette odeur qui se mélangeait à la voix grave de Jaejoong sonnant comme un écho dans la pièce.   
  
  
Yunho prit une grande respiration pour essayer d'échapper à cette étourderie tout en ouvrant ses yeux dans la lenteur. Son regard se fixa sur les ingrédients dans la poêle qui prenaient des couleurs. Décidément, ses sensations nouvelles le mettaient mal à l'aise dernièrement.   
**  
**  
**-Yunho ! Pourquoi tu ne chantes pas avec moi ?** Demanda Jaejoong qui s'était arrêté de chanter souhaitant un peu d'accompagnement.   
  
  
**\- Tu crois que je connais ce genre de chanson ?** Répliqua-t-il.   
  
  
**\- Je peux t'apprendre,** proposa le fantôme qui semblait marcher en rond dans la pièce.   
  
  
Ce n'était pas le délire du jeune homme ce genre de registre. Voulant à nouveau se manifester, il leva la tête se voyant à nouveau parler à son mur.   
  
  
Mais il n'eut pas cette chance.   
  
  
Yunho se statufia. Tel un mur en béton qui ne bougerait plus depuis des années. Son visage était fissuré de toute expression. Il crut sa respiration bloquée, son cœur arrêté.   
  
  
Ne devait-il pas être seul dans l'appartement ?   
  
  
Il voyait les traits dans les moindres détails. Une silhouette qu'il avait cru déjà apercevoir auparavant.   
  
  
Mais sa vision cette fois était parfaite, dans une liberté qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir.   
  
  
Il n'y croyait pas.   
  
  
Il y avait un homme en face de lui.   
  
  
Un homme aux cheveux blond qui se baladait en chantonnant dans le salon.   
  
  
Ce n'était pas possible ...   
  
  
Est-ce que c'était ...   
  
  
Remarquant qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse, Jaejoong se retourna à sa direction pour faire face à l'humain.

  
Mais sans qu'il puisse le croire, ces yeux rencontraient directement ceux du locataire. Ne montrant pas son choc, le fantôme ne vit plus l'humain faire un geste. L'ustensile que Yunho tenait à sa main, tombait brusquement au sol. Jaejoong suivit l'objet du regard, mais retourna à son point d'intérêt.   
  
  
Yunho ne le quittait pas du regard. Il était immobile et le fantôme ne comprit pas encore ce qui était en train de se passer. Jaejoong tourna la tête derrière lui pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas autre chose qui attirait son attention.

  
Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un mur.   
  
  
Et les conclusions se posèrent enfin.   
  
  
**\- Yunho ...,** tenta le fantôme dans le doute de nouveau dans le regard de l'humain. **Tu ... Tu me vois ?**   
  
  
S'apercevant que la personne en face lui adressait la parole, le locataire daigna enfin cligner des yeux et prit un souffle qui lui étouffait la voix.   
  
  
**\- Jae ... Jaejoong ... ?** Trembla Yunho qui ne se remettait pas du choc. **C-C'est ... Toi ?**   
  
  
Aucun mot ne souhaitait sortir de la bouche du fantôme. L'émotion prenait le dessus.   
  
  
Jaejoong n'y arrivait pas à y croire.   
  
  
Quelqu'un le voyait.   
  
  
Yunho le voyait.   
  
  
Il se fit muet ne lâchant sous aucun prétexte son regard emprisonné du sien.   
  
  
Reprenant une respiration normale, Yunho baissa ses bras le long de son corps tout en le fixant de la façon la plus intense qu'il soit. Ses membres reprenaient vies et sans véritable conscience, le locataire se dirigeait vers le fantôme dans des pas lents.   
  
  
Chaque pas faisait trembler les deux êtres plongés dans une réalité qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire. Yunho avait tant de fois essayé d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler Jaejoong mais pas comme ça ...   
  
  
Jaejoong n'avait rien d'un fantôme.   
  
  
Il était beau.   
  
  
Vraiment beau que Yunho fut perdu par cette image délicieuse.   
.   
Les cheveux blonds du fantôme qu'il avait secrètement envie de toucher se contrastaient avec ces prunelles dorées. Une peau blanche comme le lait était peu commun pour un homme. On aurait dit un être fragile qui s'offrait devant lui. Rien à voir avec sa personnalité, cette image ne lui reflétait pas vraiment. Mais ces habits noirs et les bijoux qu'il l'accompagnait, rappelait son côté rebelle.   
  
  
Son analyse se termina jusqu'à qu'il soit à quelques centimètres de lui.   
  
  
Leur regard semblait toujours lié et aucun d'eux n'essayait d'y mettre un terme.   
  
  
Instinctivement, la main de Yunho se leva délicatement en direction du visage de Jaejoong. Yunho voulait sentir sa peau de ses mains tremblantes. Il souhaitait un contact plus qu'auditif cette fois.   
  
  
Mais pensant effleurer sa joue, le locataire n'atteignait que le vide.   
  
  
Jaejoong n'était pas humain. C'était un fantôme. Il avait déjà oublié cette vérité.   
  
  
Yunho remarqua qu'en dernier lieu la transparence de son corps et le fit revenir sur terre en regardant ses doigts traverser sa joue.   
  
  
Il ne sentait rien du tout.   
  
  
Le fantôme baissa les yeux en direction de la main de l'humain pour en conclure de la dure réalité qui se produisait devant eux. Il était pourtant éperdument ému du geste.   
  
  
Il en avait autant envie que Yunho.   
  
  
Son regard tristement brillant se relevait pour pénétrer dans les yeux noisette du locataire.   
  
  
Les deux hommes avaient totalement perdu la notion du temps. Plus qu'eux ne concernaient à présent. Ils ne bougeaient pas, tous deux immobiles à se noyer l'un dans l'autre.   
  
Yunho pouvait enfin le voir, mais le fantôme ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment se réjouir de cette nouvelle. Sa mission s'exécutait à grands pas, mais il s'interrogeait plus sérieusement de la nature des sentiments de l'humain ...   
  
  
  
Son souhait plus qu'égoïste semblait s'être envolé maintenant.


	3. PARTIE III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : One Last Wish - James Horner
> 
> Version Sky : https://andlovedrama.skyrock.com/3230895399-The-Vision-eme-Partie.html
> 
> Twitter : @TearsOfMika23
> 
> { NC-17 ! }

~ 

  
Est-ce que c'était un rêve ?   
  
  
  
Les paupières lourdes du locataire essayèrent de s'éveiller malgré la vision encore floue qui le gênait. Il avait dormi comme un loir cette nuit. Il avait fait un doux rêve. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été submergé par un rêve rendant son sommeil particulièrement douillet.   
  
  
Sa vue s'éclaircissait à la lumière flamboyante du soleil dont les rayons illuminaient chaudement sa chambre.

  
C'était si lumineux que ses yeux profitaient de la couleur blonde qui se pavanait devant son nez. Quelque chose de clair et doux qui attendrissait son regard ambré.   
  
  
Il pensait avoir vu une sorte d'ange.   
  
  
C'est lorsque sa vision devenait plus nette et plus habituée à la luminosité qu'il perçut deux prunelles le fixer de manière incessante. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la situation. Il referma les yeux pour se réveiller entièrement tout en se remettant les idées en place. Mais lorsqu'il les ouvrit plus véritablement, il perçut un visage aux traits familiers jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendent compte de l'identité de la personne.   
  
  
Le choc fut pire que celui de la veille.   
  
  
**\- Aaaahhhh !!!** Cria l'humain qui était tombé de son lit pour se retrouver par terre.   
  
  
Ce réveil n'avait rien d'habituel.   
  
  
**\- Oh ! Yunho !** S'exclama joyeusement un certain fantôme qui s'était faufilé à ses côtés. **J'y crois pas !! Tu me vois !!**   
  
  
L'impact au sol fit grimacer le locataire qui émergeait encore. Les cheveux en batailles, Yunho passa une de ses mains dedans espérant comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il essaya de se lever, les jambes encore endormis, mais une silhouette vint l'arrêter dans ces gestes. Les yeux ébahit par ce qui se trouvait devant lui, Yunho sentit sa respiration se bloquer complètement, immobile de toute activité. Une bouille blonde à la peau aussi blanche que le lait lui bloquait le passage, son visage bien trop près du sien.   
  
  
Sa vision l'éblouissait plus que le soleil du matin.   
  
  
Yunho ne parvenait pas à faire fonctionner son cerveau tout aussi étourdi à cette étrange beauté.   
  
  
Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire que c'était Jaejoong.   
  
  
Et c'était encore plus difficile d'admettre qu'un fantôme était planté devant lui, pourtant la transparence de son corps ne faisait que confirmer ces suppositions.   
  
  
Paumé dans ces pensées, l'humain resta bloqué dans ce regard doré qui semblait l'hypnotiser ou bien était-ce ce sourire, qui faisait battre son cœur à une allure bien trop rapide.   
  
  
Il ignorait.   
  
  
La situation semblait pire que celle où il avait entendu pour la première fois la voix de Jaejoong flotter dans les airs.   
  
  
**\- Alors ?** Demanda doucement le fantôme qui plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. **Comment je suis ?**   
  
  
Yunho bafouilla, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il était bouleversé. Sacrément bouleversé n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qui s'était passé la veille.   
  
  
**\- Je ... Je ...** **Vais prendre une douche** , s'exprima maladroitement le locataire qui s'enfuyait du regard du fantôme.   
  
  
Il se leva précipitamment dans un état encore perdu, mais dans un but bien précis : éviter d'entrer dans les yeux du fantôme. Ce cauchemar prenait une tout autre réalité. Il voyait un être transparent qui était loin de se rapprocher de l'image culte qu'on se faisait d'un fantôme dans des draps blancs.   
  
  
Non. Celui-là, il n'avait rien d'effrayant.   
  
  
Jaejoong était vraiment beau et son cœur battait trop fort.   
  
  
Non.   
  
  
Au final, c'était effrayant pour le locataire qui n'appréciait pas constater ce sentiment au fond de lui.   
  
  
**\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?** Demanda sournoisement le fantôme qui n'avait jamais montré un visage aussi gai.

  
Face à une telle image, Yunho avait bien du mal à croire qu'il était mort.   
  
  
**\- Jae ... Jaejoong ...,** bégaya l'humain qui avait cruellement du mal à lui faire face. **Ce n'est pas contre toi ... Mais laisse-moi juste un moment seul s'il te plait,** quémanda-t-il en cherchant un peu d'intimités pour réajuster ses pensées.   
  
  
**\- Je ne peux rien te refuser, Yunho !** Réclama le fantôme qui semblait l'homme le plus heureux du monde. **Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi !!** S'écria le fantôme qui se roulait sur son lit tout en pressant un coussin contre son corps pour extasier sa joie.   
  
  
Ça aussi c'était nouveau. Depuis quand Jaejoong était devenue aussi docile ?   
  
  
Yunho commençait sérieusement à flipper. Il se hâta en direction de la salle de bain dans la bonne intention de prendre une douche froide. Le locataire se demandait férocement si tout ça n'était pas un rêve ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé que voir Jaejoong de ses propres yeux le chamboulerait autant.   
  
  
Ça avait tout l'air d'un rêve ...   
  
  
Tout ce qu'il vivait depuis quelque mois paraissait si loin de la réalité.   
  
  
Comment devait-il vivre maintenant ?   
  
  
Un soulagement s'essouffla au creux de son ventre. Désormais, il pouvait voir Jaejoong et dans un côté positif, il ne se retrouverait plus dans des situations embarrassantes en parlant tout seul sans aucun point de fixation comme un idiot. Il avait un fantôme en face de lui.   
  
  
Pourquoi le voyait-il maintenant ?   
  
  
Qu'est-ce qui s'était exactement passé la veille ?   
  
  
Sincèrement, Yunho était perdu et des questions sans réponse venaient le remuer sérieusement tout en frottant le shampoing dans ses cheveux en signe de tourmente.   
  
  
Il allait devenir fou.   
  
  
Après s'être lavé et préparé en toute discrétion du fantôme qui l'attendait patiemment pour aller en direction de son lieu de travail, l'humain se sentit mal à l'aise en faisant face à l'être qui le regardait de manière appuyée. Sur le chemin, Yunho était affreusement tendu, les poings serrés évitant tout échange visuel avec Jaejoong.   
  
  
Parce qu'il savait que le fantôme le regardait.   
  
  
C'était terriblement gênant.   
  
  
Il se sentait violé du regard et il avait peur que cet homme blond perçoive un secret en l'examinant de cette façon. Les deux êtres étaient silencieux, mais dans des états complètement différents. Yunho évitait de faire la conversation n'étant toujours pas remis de la situation.   
  
  
Jaejoong le sentait. Ayant du mal à contenir sa joie, il chercha un moyen d'attention ou une quelconque idée pouvant briser l'inconfort du locataire. Jaejoong regarda autour de lui avant de se mettre en face de l'humain pour pouvoir lui parler sans que personne ne le remarque.   
  
  
**\- Désolé, Yunho !** S'excusa le fantôme qui essayait de rendre l'atmosphère plus conviviale entre eux.   
  
  
Yunho s'arrêta net, surpris et peu habitué à faire face à ce visage angélique. Il fit la mauvaise erreur d'entrer dans ses prunelles qui le retenaient pour qu'il l'écoute.   
  
  
**\- Je sais que c'est un choc pour toi ... Autant que ça l'est pour moi. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, excuse-moi, mais ...,** S'arrêta le fantôme qui jonglait dans les yeux de l'humain dans l'émerveillement. **Ça fait bien trop longtemps ...,** souffla Jaejoong nostalgique. **Trop longtemps que quelqu'un n'était pas entré dans mes yeux. Que ...Quelqu'un puisse enfin me voir ...**   
  
  
La voix de Jaejoong n'avait jamais paru aussi douce et cela procurait un violent coup pour le locataire qui se sentait bercé par elle. On pouvait entendre combien Jaejoong était touché parce qu'il lui arrivait et même si l'humain avait du mal à comprendre cette scène, il ne put entraver un sentiment l'envahir à cet instant.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ... Pourquoi je te vois soudainement ?**   
  
  
Le fantôme avait nettement perçu la lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux de Yunho. Il baissa les yeux ne souhaitant pas lui donner de réponse.   
  
  
Lui dire la vérité viendrait troubler ses sentiments.   
  
  
Le fantôme ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire à présent.   
  
  
Le fait que Yunho le voyait n'était qu'une étape à franchir pour redevenir humain.   
  
  
Mais ...   
  
  
Il pensait peut-être que le locataire s'était attaché à lui ...   
  
  
Yunho comprit qu'il ne recevrait que le silence à sa question. Il en demandait peut-être trop, mais il était suffisamment tracassé parce ce qu'il vivait actuellement.   
  
  
**\- Je ne peux pas ... te le dire pour le moment,** répondit maladroitement le fantôme qui n'osait pas entrer dans son regard cette fois.   
**  
**  
**\- Tu as l'air si différent ...**   
  
  
Le fantôme remonta le visage face à sa remarque ne comprenant pas ses dires.   
  
**\- J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu sois Jaejoong ... Enfin, d'habitude tu es arrogant, tu te comportes comme un gamin qui n'obéit qu'à lui même, tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire la misère ... Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai encore du mal à y croire** , insista le locataire qui tenait à se faire comprendre. **Tout ça ... Ça sort complètement de l'ordinaire et j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou ...**   
  
  
**\- Je sais,** répliqua le fantôme. **Je sais que c'est dur à supporter pour toi et je ne veux pas encore te faire du mal Yunho ...**   
  
  
Ce dernier souffla exaspéré par la situation, mais il fut soulagé d'entendre de tels mots.   
  
  
**\- C'est toujours moi ...,** rappela le fantôme qui avait peur que l'humain se mette à se méfier de lui.   
  
  
Le locataire hocha la tête pour le rassurer avant de se remettre en route en direction du travail de Yunho. Une fois dans son entreprise, Yunho se précipita dans son bureau peu bavard avec ces collègues, mais chercha à se mettre immédiatement au boulot pour que ces pensées ne soient fixées que par un seul sujet. Il n'écoutait même pas les messes basses qui lui étaient destinées sur son comportement aussi déterminé par ses divers projets et Jaejoong embêta bien rapidement les salariés qui se trouvaient dans son service en faisant voler quelques feuilles ou en préparant quelques blagues histoire qu'ils fichent la paix à Yunho.   
  
  
Dans une tranquillité assurée, le fantôme profita de ce moment pour épier le locataire. Cela allait au contraire de sa raison, mais Jaejoong devait se résoudra à combien il appréciait regarder cet homme.   
  
  
Cet humain qui croyait en lui.   
  
  
Il n'hésita pas à s'avancer à son bureau pour continuer son appétissant visionnage et égoïstement il espérait que Yunho remarquerait sa présence plus insistante.   
  
  
Mais après un bon bout de temps, Jaejoong n'avait reçu aucun regard de sa part.   
  
  
Il reconnaissait bien là Yunho !   
  
  
Outré, le fantôme décida de le provoquer plus fermement en se mettant en face de lui, accroupi en face du bureau.   
  
  
**\- Yah !**   
**  
**  
**\- Jaejoong, je travaille,** chuchota le locataire qui restait concentré sur ces travaux.   
  
  
**\- S'il te plait Yunho ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! S** 'impatienta le fantôme qui semblait faire un caprice.   
  
  
**\- Je me suis trompé ! Tu es bien le Jaejoong que je connais,** Lança Yunho les yeux toujours tournés sur ces papiers.   
  
  
Appréciant la remarque, le fantôme resta toujours insatisfait de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Pour remédier à ce problème, il n'hésita pas à faire tomber un peu ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau à l'égard des autres salariés de la salle.   
  
  
Yunho ferma les yeux, agacé par son comportement. Il ne voulait pas donner ce que Jaejoong souhaitait et se forçait autant que possible de ne pas céder à la colère.   
  
  
**\- Yunho ~ ? Ça fait quoi si j'enlève les prises de ton ordinateur ?** Demanda le fantôme dans un ton sournois.   
  
  
**\- C'est pas vrai Jaejoong !!**   
  
  
Angoissé par son acte, le locataire fut obligé de répliquer en se mettant debout pour faire face au fantôme. Ce dernier l'immobilisa en rapprochant le plus possible son visage du sien.   
  
  
Il n'y avait aucune sortie de secours.   
  
  
Yunho était bloqué dans ses prunelles joliment dorées et sa respiration s'arrêta foudroiement face à cette image. Le sourire du fantôme embellissait son visage et n'émettait aucun clignement pour dévorer cet échange visuel rendant l'ambiance étrangement ambiguë. Yunho ne savait pas s'il devait accepter toutes ces émotions qui naissaient soudainement en lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de les ressentir, et ça semblait prendre entièrement possession de son corps.   
  
  
Ça lui faisait peur d'avoir ce genre de sentiment.   
  
  
Il n'arrivait pas encore à les déterminer, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.   
  
  
Ce n'était pas bon pour lui de ressentir ça.   
  
  
**\- Ben tu vois ! Ce n'était pas compliqué !** Lança le fantôme avec malice, dans un sentiment victorieux.   
  
  
L'humain se rassit péniblement sur son fauteuil en brisant l'échange et dans un état irrité.   
  
  
**\- Yunho ! Regarde-moi encore ! Encore ! Encore !** Répliqua à nouveau le fantôme.   
  
  
Le locataire lui offrit son regard le plus noir possible pour qu'il daigne lui foutre la paix et cesser de jouer avec lui. Il avait aussi terriblement du mal à accepter que Jaejoong pouvait lire en lui. Le fantôme connaissait ses faiblesses et cela n'en était qu'humiliant pour le locataire.   
  
  
**\- Oh ! Le regard du tueur que tu m'as envoyé,** ricana le fantôme qui plaçait ses mains au cœur en faussant d'avoir été touché dans la poitrine.   
  
  
Jaejoong ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Même s'il ne voulait plus le gêner davantage compte tenu de la situation, il aimait embêter cet homme. C'était incontrôlable. Il n'arrivait pas à résister à chacune des bouilles qu'il lui offrait.

  
Le fantôme se sentait heureux, semblant vivre comme un humain à ses côtés.   
  
  
Il souhaitait que les choses se passent ainsi. Jusqu'à la fin.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Yunho pouvait enfin voir de ses propres yeux le fantôme.   
  
  
Les choses avaient changé.   
  
  
Leur relation avait changé.   
  
  
Les deux êtres se sentaient de plus en plus liés et tous deux savaient que cette liaison était dangereuse.   
  
  
Un humain et un fantôme.   
  
  
Il n'y avait rien de plus improbable.   
  
  
Un moyen existait. Un moyen qui permettrait de mettre fin à cette torture. Le fantôme en connaissait bien l'existence.   
  
  
Mais que faire ?   
  
  
Les étapes ne s'enchainaient pas aussi rapidement ...   
  
  
  
  
  
Trainant dans la cuisine pendant que Yunho préparait son repas du soir, Jaejoong l'aidait dans sa tâche en lui posant tous les ingrédients dont le locataire avait besoin. Mais il n'était pas un très bon partenaire de cuisine, le fantôme avait tendance à se laisser perdre dans ses pensées depuis quelques jours et cela n'aida pas l'humain qui ne trouvait plus l'utilité d'avoir un fantôme avec lui.   
  
  
**\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui te tracasse ?** Demanda le locataire qui ne montrait pas son inquiétude au sujet du fantôme.   
  
  
**\- De quoi ?**   
**  
**  
**\- Ayo ~ Je n'ai rien dit ...,** Abandonna Yunho de plus en plus exaspéré.   
  
  
**\- Désolé** , se rattrapa Jaejoong qui sentait avoir vexé le locataire.   
  
  
Le fantôme s'installa à ses côtés silencieusement pour montrer sa présence, prêt à aider le cuisinier.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ...**   
**  
**  
**\- Oui ?**   
**  
**  
**\- Quand tu étais vivant ... Tu avais l'habitude de mettre du parfum ?**   
**  
**  
**\- Oui, pourquoi ?** Demanda le fantôme qui ne comprenait pas ses propos.   
  
  
**\- Est-ce que ça ne serait pas un parfum de printemps, un peu fort, mais quelque chose de chaud et doux, légèrement citronné ...,** s'exprima lentement le locataire qui avait clos ses paupières.   
  
  
**\- Tu te drogues ?!** Lança soudainement le fantôme qui pensait voir l'humain partir dans un délire.   
  
  
**\- Yah ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Il y a une odeur qui n'arrête pas d'emplir la pièce depuis quelque temps et ..Et je ...** , hésita-t-il avant de dire la suite. **Je me demandais si ça venait de toi parce que ... Dès que tu es proche de moi, je n'arrête pas de la sentir !**   
  
  
Jaejoong s'immobilisa, la bouche ouverte en regardant Yunho. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois tentant de remettre ses propos en place dans sa tête jusqu'à qu'il comprenne ce que ça voulait dire.   
  
  
**\- C'est pas vrai ?!!** S'écria le fantôme les yeux ébahit faisant sursauter Yunho. **Tu sens mon odeur ?!!!**   
**  
**  
**\- Euh ...**   
  
  
Le fantôme plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche ne sachant toujours pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non.

  
Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il voulait ?   
  
  
Redevenir humain ...   
  
  
Les étapes continuaient leur chemin alors que Jaejoong pensait avoir perdu tout espoir.

  
Mais l'homme blond ne put contenir sa joie dans l'idée que quelqu'un puisse sentir son odeur. Ça le mettait dans tous ces états.   
  
  
**\- Mon dieu, Yunho ! Hume-moi ! Hume-moi !** S'exclama-t-il les bras en l'air dans un air de victoire.   
  
  
**\- Tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur là,** paniqua le locataire qui s'apeura du comportement du fantôme. **Casse-toi sale obsédé !**   
  
  
Jaejoong grimaça tout en mimant de lui donner un coup à la figure à son insulte. Mais il baissa très vite les bras en sentant un sentiment mélancolique l'envahir entièrement. Normalement, il aurait dû répliquer et une énième dispute aurait commencé entre ces deux êtres, mais Jaejoong abandonna très vite cette idée.   
  
  
Il était reconnaissant.   
  
  
Si reconnaissant pour tout ce que Yunho faisait pour lui.   
  
  
**\- Merci Yunho** , souffla le fantôme.   
  
  
Le locataire ne manqua pas le changement de ton que produisait la voix de Jaejoong. Il retourna sa tête pour faire face à son visage qui affichait des traits marquant une peine dont il ignorait la cause. Ses yeux s'inquiétèrent jonglant dans les prunelles du fantôme pour chercher une réponse. Brusquement la main du fantôme vint à sa joue toujours avec cette espérance qu'il pouvait tâter cette peau hâlée.   
  
  
Mais c'était impossible.   
  
  
**\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe une bonne fois pour toutes ?** Tenta le locataire qui sentait toujours ce quotidien malaise entre eux.   
  
  
**\- Ce serait égoïste d'alourdir ce fardeau que tu portes chaque jour en toi Yunho !**   
  
  
Ce dernier comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Jaejoong pensait à chaque fois qu'il avait rendu la vie difficile à cet humain.   
  
  
Peut-être ...   
  
  
Mais Yunho ne lui reprochait plus sa présence maintenant. Au contraire, il s'en était habitué et il l'appréciait même.   
  
  
Comment pouvait-il exprimer ses sentiments à Jaejoong pour le rassurer ?   
  
  
Non ... Comment dire ces sentiments à un fantôme ?   
  
  
C'était absurde comme idée.   
  
  
Jaejoong devenait de plus en plus attentionné à son égard, cherchant à éliminer le moindre gène, le moindre mal et ça touchait le locataire. Chaque jour. De plus en plus.   
  
  
Il ne détestait plus le fantôme.   
  
  
Yunho souhaitait plutôt qu'il puisse rester à ses côtés encore longtemps.   
  
  
Mais combien de temps ?   
  
  
C'était l'une des choses qu'il voulait demander au fantôme, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse.   
  
  
Le locataire brisa ce désagréable silence et encouragea le fantôme de continuer leur geste. Il remarqua toujours cette mélancolie peinte sur son visage blanc et se critiqua pour n'avoir rien fait pour la faire disparaitre.   
  
  
Il se sentait tellement nul. Il était incapable de prendre soin des autres, même pas du fantôme. Il n'y avait pas plus égoïste comme homme.   
  
  
Pas plus fou ... Que de tomber amoureux d'un fantôme.   
  
  
  
  
  
Alors qu'un nouveau jour s'annonçait, Yunho avait décidé de ne pas les montrer.   
  
  
Ses sentiments.   
  
  
Il les cacherait au plus profond de lui sans montrer la moindre chance au fantôme de lire en lui.

  
Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. À peine, il tombait dans le regard doré du fantôme que son corps le trahissait avec un cœur qui battait à la chamade dans une poitrine fragilisée par les coups.   
  
  
Son sourire. Son entêtement. Ses gamineries.   
  
  
Toutes ces choses que faisait de lui Jaejoong.   
  
  
Ils les aimaient.   
  
  
Il se sermonna pourtant, que cette relation était impossible.   
  
  
Le locataire se disait dingue.   
  
  
Fou !   
  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait bon sang ?   
  
  
Il ne pouvait pas avoir tous ces sentiments !   
  
  
  
Jaejoong n'était pas venu à son réveil ce matin, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis que l'humain pouvait le voir. Seul dans sa chambre, Yunho s'était accroupi au sol, les mains au front tout en se torturant avec ses pensées. Des pensées qui venaient de la raison, d'autre du cœur semblait-il. Toujours cette culte question que les gens ne parvenaient pas à trouver de réponse.   
  
  
Est-ce qu'il n'était pas raisonnable d'en parler au fantôme avant que quelque chose ne se produise ?   
  
  
Yunho se leva d'un seul coup, épuisé de ses tourmentes, et prêt à prendre sortie pour chercher le fantôme. Mais une voix l'interrompait dans sa démarche.   
  
  
**\- Jung Yunho.**   


  
  
Jaejoong se trouvait dans la cuisine dans des gestes rapides en train de préparer le petit déjeuner du locataire. Une forme d'excuse et un moyen de faire plaisir à Yunho pour apaiser les tensions qui régnaient entre eux. Excité, le fantôme prépara soigneusement la table en attendant que le locataire se réveille. L'être transparent souhaitait profiter de ces jours avec Yunho tout en créant des souvenirs. De bons souvenirs qu'il n'aurait jamais à regretter. Un claquement de porte se fit entendre confirmant que le locataire s'était levé et Jaejoong le vit arriver en direction de la cuisine. L'humain assista à la scène sans savoir comment prendre l'attention matinale de Jaejoong.   
  
  
**\- Bonjour ~** , salua timidement le fantôme. **Euh ... Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner ! Tu vas te régaler crois moi !**   
  
  
Les traits du fantôme contrastaient avec ceux du locataire qui se montraient plus fermes et durs. Jaejoong le regardait perplexe ignorant l'appréhension qui resserrait douloureusement son estomac.   
**  
**  
**\- Yunho ? Est-ce que c-**   
**  
**  
**\- Vas-t-en ...,** coupa-t-il.   
  
  
Jaejoong resta interdit n'appréciant guère la soudaine atmosphère qui était en train de se produire dans cette pièce.

  
Le fantôme pensait avoir mal entendu.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Quoi ... ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je veux que tu t'en ailles,** annonça Yunho dans un regard qui se fit dur.  
  
  
 **\- Yunho ..** **Mais** , bégaya le fantôme complètement paumé. **Mais qu'est-ce qui passe ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- M'oblige pas à le répéter !**  
  
  
Le fantôme resta sans voix, abasourdi par les mots du locataire. Il aurait cru à une blague, mais Yunho semblait en colère. Jaejoong ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi le locataire le virerait d'un seul coup ? Est-ce que l'humain avait atteint sa limite avec lui ? Est-ce que c'était trop dur à supporter ? De vivre avec un fantôme ?  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et ... Si je refuse ?!** Répliqua plus férocement le fantôme dans la provocation.  
  
  
 **\- Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui m'en vais,** conclut le locataire sans souligner la moindre émotion dans sa voix.  
  
  
Le fantôme n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait sous ces yeux.  
  
  
Ce n'était pas Yunho.  
  
  
Non. Ce n'était pas lui. Jamais il ne réagirait ainsi.  
  
  
Le locataire s'enfuyait de la pièce sans laisser la moindre explication au fantôme qui était encore plus frappé par sa dernière réplique. Il suivait Yunho du regard qui était en train d'enfiler son manteau pour se diriger vers la sortie sans un mot laissant le fantôme dans une totale confusion. Jaejoong essaya de se mettre rapidement entre lui et la porte avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas.  
  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!!** S'écria le fantôme qui commençait à paniquer. **Pourquoi tu fais ça Yunho ? Dis moi ce que j'ai fait ?!!** Insista-t-il en cherchant à percer ce soudain changement dans les yeux du locataire.  
  
  
Mais ce dernier ne lui adressait aucun moyen d'échange, fixé sur sa décision. Sans avertissement, l'humain passa à travers l'être invisible qui resta figé de cette action. C'était horriblement insultant pour un fantôme surtout pour Jaejoong. Cela signifiait comme une marque d'ignorance que le fantôme avait du mal à supporter. Il n'aimait pas quand Yunho le snobait de cette façon, ça lui rappelait davantage qu'il n'existait plus dans ce monde et qu'il n'existait pas aux yeux de Yunho.  
  
  
Cette idée le terrifia encore plus.  
  
  
Jaejoong entendit les pas du locataire descendre énergiquement les escaliers de l'immeuble et tenta aussitôt une nouvelle confrontation pour essayer de raisonner l'humain. Il volait aussi vite jusqu'à Yunho tout en surgissant sur son passage pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.  
  
  
 **\- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller,** s'énerva le locataire qui ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui.  
  
**\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux Yunho !** Ordonna le fantôme qui tenait vraiment à saisir la vraisemblance de ces propos. **Je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux quand tu me dis ça ! Je ne crois pas en tes mots !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je n'ai rien à te prouver Jaejoong ! Ne te pense pas capable de lire aussi facilement en moi de cette façon !** Répliqua furieusement l'humain même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il était pris au piège.  
  
  
Yunho tenait à ne lui laisser aucune impasse.  
  
  
 **\- Tu mens,** lança soudainement le fantôme dans une voix faible.  
  
  
Le fantôme concentra son regard dans le sien espérant que l'humain puisse comprendre sa peine et son incompréhension. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse tombé.  
  
  
Pourtant face à cette image de torture où le visage d'un homme blond était marqué par le chagrin et les yeux remplis d'eau, ne suffisait pas à faire changer l'avis du locataire.  
  
  
Yunho montrait toujours une face impassible et continua de descendre les escaliers tout en abandonnant le fantôme avec qui il avait partagé une vie commune.  
  
  
Sans un retour en arrière.  
  
  
Le fantôme se retourna dans une lenteur lancinante lui offrant la dernière image de l'humain.  
  
  
C'était poignant.  
  
  
S'il avait vraiment eu un cœur à ce moment, Jaejoong serait allongé à terre, prêt à mourir une seconde fois. Les larmes sur ces joues, le fantôme ne pouvait même pas les sentir, mais elles étaient bels et bien présentes. Elles semblaient infinies refusant de s'arrêter de couler face à une telle blessure.  
  
  
Qu'allait devenir le fantôme maintenant ?  
  
  
Est-ce que son existence en tant qu'être invisible allait se finir ainsi ?  
  
  
Yunho ne voulait plus de lui.  
  
  
Son âme était désormais condamnée.  
  
  
Il ne voyait plus de solution pour le sauver.  
  
  
  
Ses jambes étaient tremblantes, sa respiration étouffante, et sa vue se floutait l'empêchant de voir correctement où il allait. Le locataire ignorait où il se dirigeait. Il était complètement agité et meurtri parce qu'il venait de vivre.  
  
  
Alors, c'était ainsi ... C'était ça de se sacrifier pour quelqu'un ?  
  
  
Jamais il n'avait fait un pareil acte, c'était une chose inimaginable pour sa personne. Yunho était plus du genre à penser à sa propre souffrance avant celle des autres, mais ce genre d'action, il n'en avait jamais eu la moindre pensée. Le sacrifice était décrit comme un acte si courageux, mais ...  
  
  
Pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal ?  
  
  
Pourquoi cette souffrance paraissait-elle aussi grande que celle qu'on ressentait nous-mêmes ?  
  
  
 **[ Flash Back ]**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Jung Yunho.**  
  
  
Le locataire se retourna en direction de cette voix faisant écho dans sa chambre. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit qu'une autre personne se trouvait dans la pièce.  
  
  
Ce n'était pas Jaejoong.  
  
  
Ce n'était pas un humain non plus.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je dois vous parler Yunho. C'est au sujet de Kim Jaejoong.**  
  
  
Un autre fantôme ? Celui-ci était plus effrayant et correspondait plus à leur image avec sa tenue et sa peau froide et des yeux terrifiants n'annonçant aucune once de vitalité. Le locataire n'eut pas le temps de se remettre du choc de la présence de cet être puisqu'un sujet l'interpelait davantage.  
  
  
 **\- Vous êtes qui ?** Demanda Yunho peu rassuré.  
  
  
 **\- Je suis le Maitre Xia** , répondit le fantôme dans une voix calme et assurée. **Je m'occupe de tous les fantômes naissant dans ce monde. Y compris Jaejoong.**  
  
  
 **\- Pourquoi vous venez me voir ?** Répliqua l'humain qui cherchait à obtenir des réponses à ses questions tout en restant méfiant en face de lui.  
  
  
Le fantôme resta un moment silencieux, le regard immobile en direction de l'humain.  
  
  
 **\- Je vous demande de cesser vos sentiments envers Jaejoong.**  
  
  
Le locataire resta sans voix face à la révélation, honteux d'être découvert par un fantôme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa découverte qu'il lui posait problème.  
  
  
Pourquoi devait-il arrêter de l'aimer ?  
  
  
 **\- À cause de vos sentiments, Jaejoong ne peut pas redevenir humain. Vous interférer dans les étapes,** expliqua plus férocement le maitre qui tenait à mettre fin à leur relation.  
  
  
C'était le trou noir pour le locataire. Jaejoong ... Humain ? Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?  
  
  
 **\- Je ne ... comprends pas,** paniqua légèrement Yunho qui trouvait la situation totalement absurde.  
  
  
 **\- Jaejoong n'est pas devenu un fantôme par hasard. Il a subi une mort non prémédité. Une mort qui ne lui appartenait pas** , expliqua le maitre qui tenait à lui fournir tous les explications et les arguments pour le convaincre. **On lui accorde une seconde chance pour pouvoir vivre à nouveau, mais c'est une tâche délicate à accomplir. Il faut qu'un humain croie en lui. Et je pense que vous vous êtes aperçu de certains changements. Vous pouvez, l'entendre, le voir, le sentir, mais ce n'est pas encore terminé. Toutes les tâches n'ont pas été remplies parce que l'empêchait d'atteindre le stade final.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Vous ... Vous voulez dire que ...,** trembla Yunho qui avait du mal à sortir un son de sa gorge. **Qu'à cause de moi, qu'à cause de mes sentiments ... Jaejoong ne peut pas redevenir humain ?**  
  
  
 **\- Vous êtes sa dernière chance ...**  
  
  
C'en était trop pour le locataire qui recevait la sentence le foudroyer en plein visage. À cause de ce qu'il ressentait, de son amour-propre il empêchait le destin d'une autre personne.  
  
  
Pourquoi ... Pourquoi Jaejoong ne lui avait rien dit ?  
  
  
Il pouvait redevenir humain !  
  
  
Ce n'était pas une bonne chose ?  
  
  
Yunho aurait eu cette chance de voir le fantôme tel qu'il était.  
  
  
Mais ... Il avait tout gâché.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Que ... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?** Demanda le locataire dans la détresse. **Est-ce que Jaejoong va disparaître à cause de moi ? Il n'y a pas une autre solution pour qu'il devienne humain ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ne le voyait plus.**  
  
  
Les mots du maître étaient incroyablement éprouvants.  
  
  
 **\- Faites en sorte de plus le rencontrer et n'ayez plus de sentiment à son égard.**  
  
  
Yunho baissa la tête cachant son expression de tristesse qu'il ne souhaitait partager avec le fantôme. Le maître n'aurait jamais cru que cet humain soit autant attaché à Jaejoong. Il jugeait bon de se mêler de cette histoire qui n'annonçait pas une fin heureuse. Le fantôme tenait à ce que Jaejoong réussisse sa tache ainsi chacun aurait eu ce qu'il voulait.  
  
  
 **\- Je peux compter sur vous ?** Demanda le fantôme face au silence du locataire.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oui.**  
  
  
Le maître lui jeta un regard serein prêt à disparaître de sa vue, mais Yunho le retint brusquement.  
  
  
 **\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce qu'il me sera possible de rencontrer Jaejoong s'il redevient humain ? Je ... pourrais le revoir ?**  
  
  
Le maitre avait du mal à cacher sa surprise face à de tels propos. Voir autant d'attachement pour le fantôme l'ébahissait étonnamment. Ce n'était pas commun ce genre de relation.  
  
  
Pourquoi cela touchait autant le maître ?  
  
  
 **\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le décider ...** , répondit-il dans un regard plus dur avant de s'effacer de la pièce.  
  
  
Yunho se trouvait seul, choqué, brisé, anéanti. Il allait devenir complètement fou à cause de cette histoire maintenant qu'il connaissait les réponses à ses questions. C'était encore plus douloureux d'apprendre la vérité et ça l'était encore plus quand il pensait à ce qu'il allait faire dès à présent.  
  
  
Renoncer au fantôme.  
  
  
 **[ Fin Flash Back ]**  
  
  
Le locataire se força à ne pas craquer quand il sentait l'émotion l'envahir. C'était peut-être l'acte le plus héroïque ou le plus stupide qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il mette la vie du fantôme en danger. Jaejoong avait le droit de revenir à la vie. Il devait revenir humain.  
  
  
Yunho voulait qu'il soit en vie.  
  
  
Mais ...  
  
  
Ne plus le voir ...  
  
  
Est-ce que c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait ce visage d'ange ?  
  
  
Jaejoong allait lui manquer.  
  
  
Terriblement. Terriblement lui manquer.  
  
  
Il était devenu son colocataire, son ami, son personnage imaginaire ...  
  
  
Son fantôme.  
  
  
  
  
  
En haut du toit, personne ne pouvait entendre ce cri en écho qui pouvait résonner dans toute la ville. Un appel à l'aide. Un secours. Un supplice qui ne serait pas connu du monde.  
  
  
L'angoisse d'un fantôme  
.  
Ne pas se faire entendre, Jaejoong ne supportait pas ça. Plongé dans la colère et la souffrance, le fantôme ne pouvait se permettre de finir son histoire avec Yunho ainsi. Il voulait désespérément voir le maître. Il hurlait son nom de toutes ses forces n'ayant malheureusement aucun moyen certain pour le ramener dans ce lieu.  
  
  
Ses espoirs partaient lentement en fumée. Il n'avait plus la chance de redevenir humain et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire face à Yunho. Le fantôme était devenu un poids pour lui. Il s'en doutait depuis longtemps. Yunho devait cacher ses véritables sentiments en face de lui au fait qu'il représente une gêne dans sa vie.  
  
  
Il avait beau se ressasser ses pensées, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dur.  
  
  
Disparaitre de ce monde ou le fait que Yunho ne l'aimait pas comme il le croyait.  
  
  
Ses plaintes ne s'arrêtèrent aucunement sur le haut de cet immeuble. Sa voix était épuisée, son âme brisée. Si c'était pour vivre ça, Jaejoong n'aurait jamais souhaité être un fantôme et il n'aurait pas eu à rencontrer l'humain.  
  
  
Il se traita violemment. Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées alors que Yunho était peut-être la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée ?  
  
  
S'il pouvait s'endormir, le fantôme le ferait. Tout en fermant les paupières, il espérait pouvoir se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Il attendait encore et encore jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit ne sachant si Yunho était revenu dans l'appartement. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais eu assez de courage pour le rencontrer. Jaejoong ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre de ce que souhaitait le locataire. Il ne voulait plus l'importuner.  
  
  
Le fantôme entendit soudainement le souffle d'un courant d'air se faisant plus violent et comprit tout de suite qu'une présence familière était venue lui rendre visite.  
  
  
 **\- Maître Xia,** lança lentement le fantôme les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
  
Ses appels avaient fini par être entendus et son maître se trouvait enfin en face de lui dans une expression toujours impénétrable.  
  
  
 **\- Pourquoi vous ne venez que maintenant ?** Demanda Jaejoong dans une voix maladroite.  
  
  
 **\- C'était la seule solution.**  
  
  
Jaejoong fronça les sourcils, perplexe sur ces propos. Sa réflexion essayait de s'éclaircir jusqu'à ce que certaines hypothèses venaient s'offrir à lui.  
  
  
 **\- Vous ... Vous avez rencontré Yunho ?** Quémanda le fantôme qui espérait avoir faux dans ces dires. **Vous lui avez tout dit ?**  
  
  
Le fantôme ne lui répondit pas, ne lui offrant qu'un regard effrayant. Le maître semblait prendre les ficelles de sa tache espérant que Jaejoong puisse redevenir humain, comme il était prévu.  
  
  
Si Yunho savait alors, s'il l'avait rejeté, qu'est-ce que son comportement signifiait ?  
  
  
Du dégoût ? De la pitié ? De la peur ? De l'accablement ?  
  
  
Il l'ignorait et ça le mettait hors de lui.  
  
  
 **\- À quoi ça sert de lui avoir dit la vérité ? Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ...** , lança plus durement le fantôme.  
  
  
 **\- Je sais que tu as peur de ce qui peut t'arriver,** constata le maître qui semblait lire en lui.  
  
  
 **\- Peut-être. Mais je ne regrette rien.**  
  
  
Le maître XIA percevait une forte détermination dans le regard du fantôme.  
  
  
Il ne le comprenait pas.  
  
  
Pourquoi devait-il se sacrifier pour cet homme ?  
  
  
Ça n'en valait pas la peine.  
 **  
**  
 **\- 2 jours. C'est tout ce qui te reste Kim Jaejoong** , annonça soudainement le maître comme dans une déclaration officielle.  
  
  
Le fantôme ne s'y attendait pas. Les jours avaient passé aussi vite ? Il n'y arrivait pas y croire. L'annonce avait eu l'effet d'une bombe et Jaejoong ne voyait pas comment terminer ces derniers jours en temps que fantôme.  
  
  
 **\- C'est peut-être suffisant pour que tu redeviennes humain. Tu dois attendre. Tout dépend de Jung Yunho.**  
  
  
Ce n'était pas possible. C'était ça son plan ? Attendre. Attendre pour quoi ? Jaejoong savait tout au fond de son âme que cela n'arriverait pas.  
  
  
Parce qu'il y avait des sentiments déjà présents entre les deux hommes et même si le fantôme doutait de ceux du locataire, il ne put cacher cet espoir qui demeurait discrètement dans un coin de son cœur le faisant toujours espérer.  
  
  
Il y avait cette chose indéfinissable qui se passait lorsqu'ils se regardaient.  
  
  
Jaejoong voulait y croire. C'était son vœu. C'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait dorénavant.  
  
  
Mais le maitre ne comprenait pas.  
  
  
 **\- Je ne veux pas être humain.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Comment ?** S'étonna froidement le maître qui n'appréciait pas ces propos.  
  
  
 **\- Je refuse de terminer cette tache.**  
  
  
Le maître resta sans voix, ne sachant comment gérer cette situation peu habituelle pour un fantôme.  
  
  
C'était bien la première fois qu'un fantôme disait non.  
  
  
L'aîné ne semblait plus en mesure de le raisonner. Il percevait nettement que Jaejoong ne tenait pas à revenir sur ces paroles. Son choix.  
  
  
La fierté du maitre en prenait un coup et se refusait de laisser la déception le submerger.  
  
  
L'échec était dur à accepter.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ressaisis-toi !,** S'écria le maître qui semblait légèrement paniqué. **Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Pourquoi tu te sacrifieras pour ce piètre humain ? C'est incorrect ! Tu as perdu l'esprit !!**  
  
  
 **\- Ce n'est pas un humain comme les autres,** souffla douloureusement le fantôme. **C'est Yunho et je suis tombé amoureux de cet homme.**  
  
  
Le maitre s'agita, affreusement affolé. Il refusait de lire cette sincérité que le fantôme rejetait. Il serra des dents comme pour s'empêcher de sermonner le fantôme dans des mots violents.  
  
  
Il n'aimait pas ce regard. Son trouble l'emporta dans son esprit face à lui.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je ne peux permettre ça,** grogna le maître qui dévisageait le fantôme.  
  
  
Brusquement, Jaejoong s'agenouilla devant lui ravalant sa fierté, les yeux remplis d'eau prêt à couler sur ces joues. Cet acte avait statufié le maître qui appréhendait les événements à venir. C'était insupportable à assister. Pourquoi le fantôme continuait à se mettre à terre ? Pourquoi tout pour cet humain ? Les genoux au sol, le fantôme releva la tête pour regarder son aîné cachant une infinie détresse qui marquait son visage.  
  
  
 **\- Vous n'allez refuser les dernières prières d'un fantôme ?** Sollicita Jaejoong dans une voix faible.  
  
  
Les yeux tétanisés sous la demande, le maître tenta de calmer ses tremblements qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis.

  
Il savait déjà ce que Jaejoong allait lui demander.   
  
  
Il en avait le pouvoir.   
  
  
Comment Jaejoong pouvait s'affliger autant de douleur ?   
  
  
C'était injuste pour lui.   
  
  
Le maitre XIA était confus, déboussolé, mais face à une telle expression il ne pouvait se restreindre à sa requête.

  
Les yeux larmoyants du fantôme qui le suppliait.   
  
  
**\- Je vous en pris ...,** tenta le fantôme dans une voix brisée. **Juste ... Juste quelques heures ...**   
  
  
Le maitre craqua et clôt fermement les yeux évitant comme il pouvait de poser son regard dans le sien. Il leva son bras en direction du fantôme, la main grande ouverte en face du visage du Jaejoong et ainsi exécuta sa dernière faveur.   
  
  
Est-ce que le maître regretterait d'avoir écouté pendant un moment son cœur non battant qui lui dictait d'écouter le fantôme ?   
  
  
  
  
  
Le locataire avait oublié d'aller au travail aujourd'hui ou plutôt il ne voulait pas y aller et ne s'inquiétait pas plus des réprimandes qu'il allait subir par son supérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait en rentrant dans son habitat ? Au milieu du salon, Yunho se tenait debout le regard dans le vide semblant attendre quelque chose. Il devait arrêter de croire cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'il reverrait Jaejoong. Il ne l'entendait pas, il ne le voyait plus désormais. C'était lui qui avait décidé ça. C'était de cette façon que les choses devaient se passer dorénavant.   
  
  
De toute façon, ils vivaient dans deux mondes différents ...   
  
  
Qu'est-ce qui lui aurait fait croire qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose avec le fantôme ?   
  
  
Il se disait plus fou qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.   
  
  
Subitement, on frappa à la porte faisant sortir le locataire de ses tourmentes. Ne s'attendant pas à avoir de la visite, il se précipita péniblement en direction pour avoir la connaissance de son soudain visiteur. Il ouvrit sans appréhension lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de son invité.   
  
  
Son visage changea immédiatement d'expression et ses membres se figèrent.   
  
  
Comment ... ?   
  
  
Non.   
  
  
C'était impossible.   
  
  
Si c'était lui, il n'aurait jamais frappé à la porte.   
  
  
**\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Yunho ...**   
  
  
Ce dernier n'écouta pas ses propos. Yunho était figé, priant qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve.   
  
  
**\- Jae ...,** tenta le locataire qui sentait sa voix se briser.   
  
  
Il était là. Habillés de ses habituels vêtements délabrés et larges, ses bijoux en argent semblaient briller sous des yeux, sa peau blanche intacte et sans imperfection s'approchait de la réalité, son visage était marqué par une expression décidée, ses yeux dorés s'ancraient dans les siens sans irruption et sa bouche pulpeuse était prête à s'entrouvrir pour prononcer d'autres mots.   
  
  
Jaejoong avait tout l'air d'un humain. Le locataire ne voyait aucune transparence en lui. Son corps semblait de chair et d'os libre d'être touché.   
  
  
Ce n'était plus un fantôme ...   
  
  
Yunho recula inconsciemment refusant d'admettre ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Mais à chacun de ses pas, Jaejoong s'approchait doucement ne quittant pas ses yeux ébahi. Angoissé par cette proximité, le locataire tenta de l'arrêter en plaçant ses mains devant lui et la réalité le frappa encore plus quand il se rendit compte qu'il touchait le torse du fantôme.   
  
  
Qui n'en était plus un.   
  
  
Yunho resta dans cette position pour tenter de comprendre la situation. Ses pensées se mélangèrent et l'homme blond leva délicatement sa main pour la poser le plus lentement possible sur la joue de l'humain. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau profitant de ce sentiment du toucher, ému de pouvoir connaitre la douceur de son épiderme. Jaejoong retint ses sanglots savourant cet instant qu'il avait toujours rêvé en inspirant sous les tremblements.   
  
  
**\- Je ... Je peux ...** , osa Jaejoong qui craignait la réaction de l'humain. **Je peux te toucher Yunho ?**   
  
  
Le locataire ne savait que lui répondre, perdu par la scène qu'il vivait, plongé dans les yeux du blond. Il oublia peu à peu ses véritables préoccupations complètement bercées par la profondeur du regard du fantôme et de la sensation de sa main sur son visage. Il releva sa main tremblante pour la poser sur la sienne timidement et renforça le contact en fermant les yeux pour profiter de ce souvenir intense. Jaejoong souligna un petit sourire sous le geste et rejoignit à nouveau les yeux des locataires qui se montraient plus incompréhensifs.   
  
  
**\- Comment ...,** hésita le locataire qui refusait toujours d'y croire. **Comment c'est possible ?**   
  
  
**\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer,** souffla mélancoliquement Jaejoong.   
  
  
Déçu de ne pas recevoir de réponse de sa part, Yunho se laissa envahir par ces émotions qui prenaient le dessus. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de tâter cette peau de lait qu'il attirait irrésistiblement ? Il avait incroyablement envie de toucher Jaejoong, de le goûter, de noyer son regard dans le sien. Comprenant les attentes du locataire, Jaejoong approcha son visage pour caresser son nez au sien pour l'envoûter. Il ne se mordit la lèvre face à la proximité et se laissa submerger par les nouvelles sensations frissonnant dans tout son corps. Un corps qui paraissait réagir comme celui d'un humain. Le blond respira dans l'impatience et colla son autre main sur sa nuque retenant son désir ardent. Un désir que Yunho ressentait autant et qui prenait contrôle de son corps trop longtemps enfoui. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard pour confirmer leur convoitise commune et contemplèrent leurs lèvres qui ne tardaient pas à se réclamer. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent intensément et leurs mains commencèrent à s'agiter dans la hâte. Leurs commissures s'atteignirent enfin, toutefois hésitante de prolonger leur caresse. Elles se relâchèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une douceur torturante. Les deux mains de Jaejoong vinrent s'accrocher fermement au pull du locataire qui posèrent les siennes autour de son cou tout en remontant une main à sa joue qu'il caressait tendrement du pouce.   
  
  
Les deux hommes avaient oublié l'urgence de la situation quant au dernier instant du fantôme dans cet habitat. Ils ne se concentrèrent que sur eux, profitant de la chance de s'unir véritablement.   
  
  
Jaejoong avait encore du mal à gérer ses sens, revenu à lui. Il se contenta d'apprécier ce que Yunho lui prodiguait. Le gout de ses lèvres qu'il mordillât de temps en à autres pour se retenir de les arracher complètement dans une lenteur languissante. Ses mains se laissèrent glisser le long du torse du locataire tout en sentant la cage thoracique de ce dernier gonfler rapidement. Ça lui avait foutu des frissons incontrôlables de percevoir la respiration de Yunho. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser plus passionnément, mais toujours lentement pour savourer l'instant. Une des mains de l'humain se logea autour de la taille du blond pour le rapprocher de lui collant presque leur torse. Il s'attaqua à ses cheveux qu'il souhaitait caresser vivement faisant chatouiller le blond dont le ventre virevoltait d'adrénaline. Ce dernier gémit faiblement à cette cajolerie faisant perdre la tête au locataire qui voulait secrètement l'entendre à nouveau. Des images peu catholiques apparaissaient dans l'esprit de Yunho qui n'avait désormais qu'une envie à suivre.   
  
  
Il quitta les lèvres du blond qui lui manquait déjà pour se diriger à son cou en le parsemant de baisers mouillés. Jaejoong se sentait partir en vrille accrochant ses bras à son dos pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Yunho chercha le mur le plus près faisant basculer leur corps pour trouver un appui afin d'entrer plus profondément dans le cou du fantôme. Jaejoong releva le menton pour lui laisser une totale accessibilité tout en profitant de se coller contre lui. Il laissa ses mains se faufiler sous son pull caressant son dos pour se souvenir de la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il manquait d'air lorsqu'il sentait le plaisir l'inonder dans son âme et ce fut pire lorsqu'il remarquait que Yunho n'hésitait pas à humer son odeur tout en parcourant son cou.

  
Le blond n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'une personne et les sensations poussaient à son extrême. Il y avait définitivement une passion peu commune entre eux et cela rassura le fantôme qui constatait enfin que Yunho éprouvait la même chose.   
  
  
C'était injuste.   
  
  
Fermement décidé à unir son corps au sien, Jaejoong prit le visage de Yunho en main dans un regard rempli d'envie et de dévotion. Ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre du locataire dans des pas languissants faisant naitre de plus en plus le désir de faire l'amour à l'autre. Les yeux envoutés de Yunho ne le quittaient pas face à une telle vision. La chambre était obscure laissant peu de lumière y pénétrer, mais amplement suffisant pour contempler l'autre. Le locataire s'empressa de le rejoindre pour continuer leur échange en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il tint la nuque du fantôme pour entrer plus profondément dans sa bouche ne laissant pas de réplique à Jaejoong qui lâchait une plainte agréable. Leurs gestes étaient plus agités, plus pressés et quémandaient de toucher infiniment la peau de l'autre. Les sensations n'étaient pas mesurables. C'était trop bon. C'était une libération totale de se soulager l'un à l'autre comme s'il l'avait attendu ce moment. Yunho prit son visage des deux mains pour ancrer son regard dans le sien dans le doute.   
  
  
**\- Ne t'arrête pas, Yunho ...** , murmura le fantôme perdu dans le plaisir.   
  
  
Jaejoong l'embrassa chastement tout en glissant sur sa mâchoire qu'il mordilla à chaque endroit.   
  
  
**\- Continue ...**   
  
  
Il arriva à son oreille pour continuer les tortures tout en s'accrochant aux cheveux du locataire pour lui supprimer tout sentiment d'inquiétude pour le rassurer.   
**  
**  
**\- Continue de me toucher ...**   
  
  
Cette simple phrase eut un effet violent sur Yunho qui se replongea dans le plaisir qu'il avait déjà du mal à contrôler. Il embrassa son épaule et en profita pour tomber Jaejoong sur son lit à califourchon sur lui. Prêt à suivre les étapes, le blond regarda Yunho retirer son pull ne la façon la plus aguichante qu'il soit. Il humidifia ses lèvres face à cette vision et Yunho le retrouva tout en positionnant son corps sur le sien. Leurs lèvres se collèrent à nouveau dans de nouvelles caresses alors qu'ils commençaient à se frotter l'un sur l'autre. Le fantôme lâcha des soupirs plus forts pendant que le locataire remonta son haut pour dévorer son ventre en remontant de plus en plus haut pour s'acharner sur un de ses tétons. Yunho ne se lassa plus de poser ses lèvres sur son corps érotique et Jaejoong perdit conscience face à ses mains baladeuses.   
  
  
**\- Han ~ Putain .. Yun-**   
  
  
Leurs jambes se mêlèrent trouvant appui pour déhancher leur bassin afin d'augmenter le plaisir. C'en était trop pour le fantôme qui n'avait jamais autant désiré de vivre à cet instant. Autant d'amour, de passion ne pouvaient être ignorés. On aurait dit que leur corps s'assoiffait de l'autre, pour s'offrir davantage de sensation enivrante.

  
Le locataire retourna vers le visage du blond pour le regarder plus sincèrement en caressant son front pendant que Jaejoong essayait de prendre une respiration normale, mais la tâche se compliqua lorsqu'il rencontrait les prunelles de son partenaire.   
  
  
Il n'y avait pas plus belle image. Yunho était fabuleusement beau au dessus de lui et son envie de changer les rôles lui sauta à la raison. Il bouscula son corps pour se trouver cette fois dans une position dominante et s'empara sans patience de ces lèvres tout en emprisonnant ses bras aux siens pour être plus proche de lui. Jaejoong se déhanchait plus fortement sur son bassin pour réveiller l'érection de son partenaire déjà bien présente avant de prendre possession du torse du locataire pour des exquis supplices qui faisait cambrer ce dernier. Il sourit malicieusement sous cette délicieuse vue et son regard se fit plus provocateur lorsqu'il pensait à l'objet de ses désirs. Le blond lui caressa la joue pour le rassurer sur la prochaine étape dans une douceur encore présente.   
  
  
Mais à peine il bougeait sa main que son corps s'immobilisait brusquement. Son regard s'écarquilla face à une annonce plus qu'insupportable. Il releva sa main tout en l'agitant dans tous les sens pour vérifier que ses yeux ne s'étaient pas trompés.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ... ?** Appela le locataire qui s'inquiétait de ce soudain arrêt.   
**  
**  
**\- Non ...,** paniqua faiblement le fantôme tout en éclaircissant ces pensées.   
  
  
Jaejoong remarqua une transparence enveloppant sa main. Refusant d'y croire, il essayait de toucher à nouveau la joue de Yunho mais il ne fit que la traverser.   
  
  
**\- C'est pas vrai,** s'écria douloureusement le blond face à la cruelle réalité. **Pas maintenant !**   
  
  
Yunho tenta de se relever cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le fantôme était assis sur son bassin en relevant ses bras qui commençaient à reprendre leur forme originale.   
  
  
Jaejoong était en train de redevenir un fantôme.   
  
  
**\- Non, non, non !!** Répéta Jaejoong qui se frustrait de ce qu'il lui arrivait.   
  
  
Il retenta son expérience en essayant de toucher le visage du locataire qui montrait une expression médusée. Au moment au Yunho essayait à son tour d'établir un contact contre la peau du fantôme, une vague de transparence submergea Jaejoong qui retrouvait sa véritable forme en tant qu'être invisible.   
  
  
Un silence pesant demeurait. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas terminer leur union. Le fantôme baissa la tête, honteux et accablé de faire subir ça au locataire.   
**  
**  
**\- Je suis désolé ...,** marmonna le fantôme qui avait ses mains plaquées sur la figure.   
  
  
Yunho souffla désagréablement face à la sentence. Il aurait tellement aimé tenir Jaejoong dans ses bras dans cet état de peine absolue. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.   
  
  
**\- Je pensais qu'on me laisserait plus de temps ...**   
  
  
Son esprit était complètement égaré. Yunho essayait de faire comprendre au fantôme pourquoi il était redevenu humain, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun mot de la bouche de Jaejoong. Il était comme ça. Surement pour ne pas lui causer du souci.   
  
  
**\- Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal ...** , continua Jaejoong qui s'entêtait sur son propre compte.   
**  
**  
**\- C'est bon Jaejoong. Arrête toi** , raisonna calmement le locataire.   
  
  
Ils se regardèrent en échangeant un regard complice, mais à la fois soucieux sur la fin de leur relation.   
  
  
**\- Est-ce que je dois te laisser partir ?** Demanda Yunho qui tenait à mettre la situation au clair.   
  
  
**\- Non,** annonça catégoriquement le fantôme qui craignait que Yunho ne s'échappe de nouveau. **Je reste à tes côtés ...**   
**  
**  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va t'arriver Jaejoong ?** S'alarma l'humain qui ne voulait pas imaginer le sort du fantôme.   
  
  
**\- Rien ...,** mentit le blond. **Rien tant qu'on reste ensemble.**   
  
  
Yunho se tut après ces paroles. Il savait autant que Jaejoong que c'était un mensonge juste pour se rassurer. Juste pour continuer à vivre les derniers moments à deux.   
  
  
Leur conscience prendrait un coup, mais il devait continuer à vivre en se créant des souvenirs. Les sentiments de Yunho étaient réels et sincères à l'égard du fantôme. Il n'y avait plus aucun chemin de secours pour eux.   


Ils savaient déjà la fin de leur histoire.  
  
  
  
  
  
La vie reprit son cours toujours en tant que colocataire, en tant qu'humain et fantôme. Les deux êtres cachaient bien au profond d'eux le malaise qui logeait depuis la veille. Yunho était retourné au travail comme si rien ne s'était passé, suivit du fantôme qui l'accompagnait toujours fidèlement. Ils ne se disputaient plus désormais profitant de chaque seconde de la présence de l'autre.   
  
  
Après s'être fait sermonné en face du supérieur pour n'avoir aucune excuse valable sur son absence, Yunho s'était concentré sur son travail en retard pendant que le fantôme réfléchissait à un moyen de faire une petite blague à son patron. Le locataire n'osa pas l'empêcher parce qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement son supérieur. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé son travail. Mais Yunho n'arrivait pas cette fois à être aussi sérieux qu'il l'était au travail avec des pensées toutes dirigées vers le fantôme.   
  
  
Et les regards ne l'arrangeaient pas.   
  
  
**\- Ca va Yunho ?** S'inquiéta le fantôme qui s'était approché de lui.   
  
  
**\- Oui ... J'ai pas le gout de travailler aujourd'hui c'est tout** , expliqua-t-il en le regardant concrètement dans les yeux.   
  
  
**\- Tu sais que t'es en train de parler dans le vide là** , remarqua le fantôme qui s'étonna de sa conduite.   
**  
**  
**\- Ça me va si on me prend pour un taré,** lança le locataire avec confiance. **Je n'ai pas envie gâcher ces moments ... Je tiens à te regarder comme un humain Jaejoong.**   
  
  
Jaejoong sentit son faux cœur battre à la chamade et ces joues se chauffer dans la timidité.   
  
  
\- **Ca va pas de dire des choses comme ça ...,** bafouilla le fantôme dos à lui.   
  
  
Yunho sourit pour lui-même d'avoir intimidé Jaejoong. C'était inhabituel de sa part, mais il aimait ce côté là du fantôme.   
  
  
Il était pleinement sincère dans ses propos. Il voulait profiter de chaque moment avec le fantôme.   
  
  
C'était son souhait le plus cher.   
  
  
Et Jaejoong en serait éternellement reconnaissant.   
  
  
  
De loin, le maitre XIA les surveillait mélancoliquement. Même s'il avait du mal à comprendre la relation entre ces deux hommes, il ne put retenir ce sentiment de culpabilité. Le fait d'avoir condamné le destin de ces deux hommes.   
  
  
  
La journée s'achevait laissant les deux êtres unis dans leur appartement, profitant d'un repas que seul un pouvait gouter faisant rager l'autre sous des discussions et anecdotes interminables. Les deux hommes ne voulaient pas que cette journée prenne fin. Ils faisaient tout pour ne pas penser au lendemain.   
  
  
  
  
  
Le soleil se levait toujours aussi brillamment éclairant dans sa totalité l'habitat et sa lumière éveilla Yunho qui grognait inconsciemment de sa journée de travail. Il remarque avec surprise le petit-déjeuner déjà préparé par un fantôme qui lui lançait son plus beau sourire. Rien de mieux pour commencer la journée en beauté. Yunho s'asseyait sur la table positionnée dans le salon avec des papilles pressées de gouter à ce festin. Il humait l'odeur de repas avant de s'arrêter brusquement.   
  
  
Quelque chose l'interpela.   
  
  
**\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** S'affola faiblement le fantôme. **Ça sent pas bon ?**   
  
  
**\- Non ! Non !** Rassura l'humain en agitant ses mains.   
  
  
Jaejoong fronça les sourcils, méfiant sur son attitude pendant que Yunho méditait avant de gouter son repas.   
  
  
Il ne la sentait plus.   
  
  
L'odeur du fantôme.   
  
  
Est-ce que Yunho devait commencer à s'inquiéter ?   
  
  
  
Le locataire était paré à aller au travail avec un fantôme un peu trop enthousiaste à son gout. Ils prirent le chemin habituel toujours dans une masse de gens allant chacun dans son lieu de travail. Pris dans une foule qui mettait le locataire mal à l'aise, le fantôme l'interpela pour savoir s'il voulait son aide.   
  
  
**\- Yunho-ah, tu veux que je t'ouvre un passage ?** Proposa sournoisement le fantôme.   
  
  
**\- C'est bon Jaejoong ! Tu peux pas t'empêcher d-** , s'arrêta soudainement le locataire qui s'était retourné pour lui faire face.   
  
  
Mais Yunho ne vit pas la bonne personne.   
  
  
Ce n'était qu'un groupe de salariés en costard qui le bousculait presque dans l'empressement.   
  
  
**\- Jae ...**   
  
  
Le fantôme ne lui répondit pas. Pas de suite. Il était planté devant Yunho qui le cherchait avec des yeux désespérés.

  
Jaejoong souffla douloureusement en comprenant que son heure n'aller pas tarder.   
  
  
Mais l'image de Yunho en détresse, lui fit particulièrement mal.   
  
  
Il changea de position décidée à l'appeler en priant Dieu et Ciel que l'humain puisse le voir.   
  
  
**\- Yunho-ah** ! **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Répliqua le fantôme qui faisait comme si de rien n'était.   
  
  
Le locataire se retourna brusquement à destination de la voix du fantôme et se surprit à revoir avec soulagement le fantôme.   
**  
**  
**\- Dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard !**   
  
  
Il pénétra son regard dans le sien pour le garder en souvenir par prudence. Il était effrayé. Son cœur refusait de se calmer. Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour ravaler ces sentiments.   
  
  
Yunho avait cru le perdre à jamais.   
  
  
Il se remit en route avec un fantôme impatient qui ne montra pas sa blessure d'avoir fait peur à l'humain.   
Jaejoong se remit sérieusement en question.   
  
  
C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de rester au côté du locataire.   
  
  
  
Et ce n'était pas terminé.   
  
  
  
  
Ces situations s'étaient répétées plusieurs fois en face de Yunho qui n'osait pas parler de ce sujet tabou avec le fantôme. Yunho entendait seulement sa voix par moment ne retrouvant plus les yeux dorés auxquels il aimait se noyer dedans.   
  
  
Il ne pleurerait pas.   
  
  
Il ne devait pas pleurer.   
  
  
Jaejoong ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider le locataire. Il était autant en panique que Yunho qui n'arrivait même pas à taper sur son clavier d'ordinateur avec ses mains tremblantes.   
  
  
L'ambiance s'était sérieusement refroidie. Yunho était peu bavard appréhendant de sortir ces dernières paroles. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Jaejoong devait lui parler. Sérieusement.   
  
  
Le fantôme vérifia que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, s'assurant de leur tranquillité.   
  
  
**\- Yunho, il faut qu'on parle,** annonça péniblement le fantôme.   
  
  
Un silence lui répondit face à un Yunho qui continuait de travailler.   
  
  
**\- Yunho !** S'impatienta Jaejoong qui n'appréciait pas son ignorance. **Yunho !**   
**  
**  
Aucune réaction.   
  
  
C'en était trop pour le fantôme qui ne contrôla pas ses gestes. Il balança quelques fournitures du bureau de Yunho le faisant sursauter. C'était bien le seul pouvoir auquel Jaejoong pouvait compter.   
  
  
Le locataire rencontra son regard assassin sans se douter que Jaejoong avait essayé de l'appeler.   
  
  
**\- Yunho-ah !!** S'écria le fantôme avec une expression brisée par le chagrin. **Dis-moi que tu m'entends !**   
  
  
Oui, il l'entendait. Mais seulement cette fois.   
**  
**  
**\- Écoute-moi Yunho !** Prévint le fantôme qui ne tenait pas lâcher son regard.   
  
  
**\- Je ne veux pas !** Répliqua durement le locataire qui le confrontait du regard.   
**  
**  
**\- Je ... Je suis en train de disparaitre ...,** annonça tristement le blond dans une voix enrouée.   
  
  
**\- Je ne veux rien entendre de ta bouche Jaejoong !** S'emporta Yunho qui se montrait têtu refusant de faire face à la réalité.   
  
  
**\- C'est comme ça que tu veux que ça se finisse nous deux ?! Dans le mensonge et la colère ?! Tu veux qu'on se dispute, c'est ça ?!** S'écria Jaejoong qui n'appréciait pas son attitude.   
  
  
Yunho passa une main sur son visage, affligé. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Depuis le début, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il souhaitait juste être né des années avant pour rencontrer Jaejoong pendant qu'il était encore vivant. L'humain n'aurait jamais eu à affronter tout ça.

  
**\- Je compte si peu pour toi Yunho ?** Trembla le fantôme qui sentit déjà ses larmes prêtes à couler.

  
**\- Jaejoong-ah !** Rétorqua le locataire devant l'absurdité de tes propos.

  
**\- Alors, parle !**

  
**\- C'est trop dur ...**

  
Yunho baissa la tête anéantie par cette conversation. Il ne survivrait pas à ça.

  
**\- Regarde-moi !** insista le fantôme pendant qu'il retint l'attention de l'humain. **Yunho ... Je ...**

  
Yunho attendit qu'il délivre ces propos, mais il eut la frayeur de constater que ces lèvres se mouvaient sans le moindre son.

  
Il ne l'entendait plus.

  
Jaejoong guetta sa réaction qui contrastait à ses propos.

  
Yunho n'avait pas entendu.

  
Il le savait. C'était ainsi que ça devait se terminer ? Des adieux larmoyants ?

  
Ce n'était pas ce que le fantôme voulait.

  
**\- Je ne t'entends pas ...,** souffla péniblement le locataire qui ne pouvait pas supporter ce spectacle.

  
Une torture pour les deux hommes.

  
Ils avaient besoin de beaucoup plus. Ne plus avoir leur corps était déjà difficile à accepter, mais là, ne plus s'écouter, ne plus communiquer ... Il n'y avait rien de plus poignant.

  
C'était insoutenable pour le fantôme qui choisit de prendre la fuite en laissant un dernier regard désolé au locataire.

  
Il ne voulait plus faire un retour en arrière.

  
Jaejoong allait disparaitre et c'était injuste d'infliger ce supplice à Yunho

  
Il ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas d'être tombé sur son chemin.

  
Au final, Jaejoong ne lui avait porté aucun bien.

  
Il se disait horrible tout en se traitant de monstre.

  
Le fantôme s'envola laissant le locataire seul.

  
Il n'y avait pas plus indigne comme séparation, mais c'était mieux que de voir le visage de l'humain détruit par le chagrin.

  
Jaejoong ne souhaitait pas revenir.

  
Il se l'interdisait formellement.

  
Le fantôme disparaitrait avec des pensées douloureuses qui le tuaient déjà suffisamment.

  
Il ne devait pas revoir le visage de cet homme ...

  
Même s'il en avait terriblement envie.

  
  
Yunho ne prit pas attention de suite à sa fuite, pris dans sa souffrance qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il essaya de souffler plus véritablement chassant cette angoisse qui lui pressait le cœur. Assis sur son bureau, l'employé décida de se lever pour tenter de réparer ses erreurs, et s'excuser de sa conduite envers le fantôme. Il avait du mal à se mettre à la place du fantôme pendant un moment tout en essayant de le comprendre. Jaejoong devait être aussi mal que lui. C'est une douleur qu'il devait partager à deux. S'il devait se dire au revoir, il devait le faire convenablement.

  
Avec un sourire si c'était possible.

  
L'employé s'éloigna de son bureau à l'abri des regards et appela le fantôme dans les couloirs tout en le cherchant des yeux.

  
**\- Jaejoong ?**

  
Il se dirigeait vers des endroits plus isolés auquel le fantôme privilégiait pour parler avec l'humain.

  
**\- Jaejoong ?**

  
Même dans les endroits les plus clos, il n'y avait rien.

  
Et Yunho commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Sa voix était plus chevrotante et menaçait de ne plus pouvoir sortir un seul son.

  
**\- Jaejoong-ah !!** Appela fortement le locataire qui se trouvait plus dans un état de colère.

  
Il courut dans tous les locaux, examinant la moindre image d'un homme blond flottant dans les airs. Ses oreilles essayèrent d'être attentives à sa voix suave dont il avait pris l'habitude d'écouter sans en être lasser au final.

  
Il fouilla dans la rage, terrifié de ne pas le trouver.

  
Jaejoong ne lui répondait pas. Il ne lui répondait plus.

  
Il refusait d'admettre qu'il avait quitté ce monde. Yunho se rassurait plutôt en disant que Jaejoong refusait de le voir, ou était en train de manigancer des petites blagues à ses collègues comme il aimait le faire.

  
La naïveté lui ressemblait bien. Et la vie était rose elle aussi ?

  
Ses illusions perdirent.

  
Il devait affronter la cruelle vérité.

  
Mais le locataire était du genre buté, gardant toujours ce minuscule espoir que Jaejoong reviendrait lui parler. Ça faisait partie de sa vie, il ne pouvait imaginer que ce train quotidien prenait fin.

  
Il visita tous les endroits susceptibles de rencontrer le fantôme. Le locataire hurlait son nom quitte à briser ses cordes vocales pour que Jaejoong l'entende. Mais il ne percevait pas sa voix, il tournait en rond dans la ville. Personne ne l'aidait, tout le monde l'ignorait.

  
Ces gens dans la rue ne se demandaient-ils pas pourquoi Yunho était dans cet état ?

  
Quelqu'un pourrait lui venir en aide ?

  
Seulement, ça ne faisait que rappelait au locataire qu'il était seul.

  
Incroyablement seul avec cette histoire complètement dingue.

  
Qui croirait qu'il verrait un fantôme ?

  
C'était entièrement aberrant.

  
Yunho ne voulait pas abandonner. Il ne se le permettrait jamais et pour ça, ses jambes l'amenèrent rapidement vers son appartement en grimpant les escaliers comme si sa vie en dépendait oubliant de respirer. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de son habitat, cherchant un indice du fantôme au moindre recoin. Toutes les pièces avaient été vérifiées.

  
Mais il n'y avait aucune trace.

  
Rien.

  
**\- Jaejoong ... Jaejoong répond-moi s'il te plait,** supplia le locataire qui s'était mis à genoux effondré, perdant tout espoir. **Dis-moi que tu es là ... Dis-moi que tu n'es pas partie ... Dis-moi que tu vas me hanter...**

  
Yunho ne pouvait retenir ses sanglots et ses larmes tombèrent insupportablement. Il serra ses poings tentant de ne pas craquer complètement comme un homme abattu. Son dos se courba pour s'apprêter à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais un bruit l'interpela.

  
Il releva son regard humide vers la table du salon et son cœur manqua de rater un battement. Ses membres se figèrent lorsqu'il vint apercevoir un stylo écrire sur une feuille sans qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour le tenir. Ses pensées s'éclaircirent en face d'un nouvel espoir sur le fait que le fantôme n'était pas parti. Il se releva prudemment, regardant le stylo s'agitait sur le papier.

  
**\- Jaejoong ?** Tenta le locataire en arquant un sourcil. **Est-ce que c'est toi ?**

  
Le silence le répondit sans la moindre surprise pour Yunho. Jaejoong pouvait encore toucher les objets et c'était le seul moyen de communication.

  
Mais pour combien de temps ?

  
Il s'approcha de la table pour lire ce qui était écrit, mais l'écriture était maladroite comme si la main de cette personne tremblait. Le locataire commença à lire les premiers mots.

  
**\- "Continue à vivre"** , lisait le locataire dans la crainte. **"Ne te retiens pas de vivre".**

  
Yunho ferma péniblement les yeux pendant que le stylo continuait sa tache.

  
**\- "Oublie ... moi Yunho",** répéta l'humain qui n'appréciait pas ces propos. **"Je ..."**

  
Mais le locataire ne put terminer sa lecture. Le stylo tomba soudainement sur la table perdant son émetteur.

  
Comme si le fantôme avait perdu son pouvoir.

  
Comme un choc.

  
Comme si la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner.

  
L'ouïe du locataire écoutait simplement l'écho bruyant de cet objet lâché.

  
L'instant était décisif pour les deux êtres.

  
Ils s'étaient quittés chacun dans leur monde qui leur correspondait.

  
C'était l'élément de trop pour Yunho qui ne voyait aucun sens dans sa vie sans le fantôme. Il n'aurait jamais cru, à quel point Jaejoong était si important pour lui. C'était à ce moment précis qu'il s'en rendait compte.

  
Lorsqu'on perdait la personne qui nous était le plus chère.

  
Pourquoi fallait-il attendre que l'on perde quelqu'un pour savoir combien elle signifiait pour nous ?

  
N'étais pas illogique ?

  
Pourquoi les événements se déroulaient-ils ainsi ?

  
Et ...

  
Pourquoi diable Yunho était tombé amoureux d'un fantôme ?

  
L'image d'un homme au cœur brisé vint serrer celui du maître XIA qui regardait la scène de loin. Il ne savait pas quel était ce sentiment qui le tourmentait depuis quelque temps. Voir un humain se donner autant de mal pour un fantôme, ça l'impressionnait fortement. Ça le touchait même et une certaine jalousie venait doucement s'immiscer en lui. Il ignorait s'il méritait encore ce statut de maître.

  
Il avait échoué.

  
Ses yeux noirs transcendants levaient vers le ciel tout en regardant minutieusement les étoiles croyant même voir une lumière s'éteindre pour une certaine personne. Mais il avait toujours cet air interrogateur sur le visage depuis ce soir sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec la disparition du fantôme.

  
Et l'étoile filante qu'il filait dans le ciel cette nuit ne faisait que le rendre davantage méfiant.   


  
...   


  
6 mois. 6 longs mois depuis ce jour où la vie du locataire avait pris un nouveau tournant. Les semaines étaient douloureuses avec ce sentiment constant d'abandon et de solitude. Il avait dû se raisonner de continuer à vivre en l'absence d'un certain fantôme. Il se força à ne plus y penser et pour y arriver Yunho du se résoudre à supprimer tout ce qui pouvait être lié à cette personne.

  
L'appartement.

  
**\- Bon sang, Yunho ! Je te comprends pas ! Tout d'abord, tu démissionnes et maintenant tu déménages ?**

  
Son ami, Yoochun, et lui étaient en train de monter les escaliers sans que Yunho trouve cela pénible ayant l'habitude de les emprunter. Il n'écouta pas vraiment les acclamations de Yoochun qui ne comprenait pas ses agissements. Il avait fait son choix. C'était devenu trop dur de rester ici plus longtemps.

  
**\- Yunho-ah ...,** insista son ami qui s'inquiétait de son état dernièrement.

  
Arrivé en face de la porte de l'appartement, l'ancien locataire le regarda dans les yeux pour le rassurer.

  
\- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Yunho ?** Demanda-t-il. **J'ai entendu tellement de choses à ton sujet ! Des choses bizarres, je ne comprenais rien ! Tu t'es montré si distant et d'un seul coup tu démissionnes ! Tu sais que je suis ton ami, et que tu peux tout me dire. Je suis même prêt à te faire revenir vivre chez moi !**

  
**\- Te prend pas la tête Yoochun, je t'assure que ça va !**

  
**\- Ouai ...,** se méfia son ami qui connaissait tout de même sa personnalité **. C'est le mensonge le plus célèbre du monde, tu ne savais pas ?** Ironisa-t-il en souhaitant que Yunho lui dise les choses clairement.

  
Mais ce dernier ne voulait pas aller plus loin dans les explications. En parler ne lui en ferait que davantage mal et il avait carrément honte de se montrer ainsi envers Yoochun. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie ainsi. Il l'ignora simplement en ouvrant la porte pour rencontrer l'agent immobilier devant présent dans les lieux. Yoochun souffla d'agacement pendant que Yunho discutait avec l'employé. Ce dernier lui demanda à nouveau si Yunho était sûr de son choix concernant sa rupture avec le contrat de location. L'ancien locataire confirma fermement sa décision.

  
Les deux hommes continuaient de parler des derniers papiers à signer pendant que Yoochun rangeait ses quelques affaires dans les cartons.

  
**\- Quelqu'un est intéressé par votre appartement,** annonça l'agent. **Il visite votre chambre actuellement, ça ne vous dérange pas ?**

  
**\- Non du tout,** assura Yunho que ne cacha pas sa surprise que quelqu'un puisse vouloir se loger ici.

  
**\- Je pense qu'il voudra vous parler sur l'environnement qu'il règne dans cet immeuble, il aura surement d'autres questions. C'est plus abordable de discuter avec quelqu'un qui a vécu ici.**

  
Yunho acquiesça positivement avant de se diriger dans la pièce. Il entra discrètement et aperçut une silhouette posée en face de la seule fenêtre qui s'y trouvait. L'inconnu ne bougeait pas semblant silencieux perdu dans le paysage pendant que l'ancien locataire essayait de le détailler sans vraiment d'intérêt.

  
**\- Je suis Yunho. C'était ma chambre ici,** commença-t-il. **Euh ...** **Si jamais vous avez des questions à me poser, n'hésitez pas ! Je peux déjà vous dire que le voisinage n'est pas si mauvais qu'on le croit, j'ai rarement eu des problèmes ici. Les gens ont plus l'air isolé chez eux. Il n'y a pas eu d'histoire de tapage nocturne non plus ...** , continua Yunho alors qu'il cherchait d'autres informations pour lui convaincre de prendre cet appart'. **J'ai eu aucun souci pour vivre ici, même si le point négatif pour moi est qu'il soit situé au dernier étage.**

  
**\- Hum ...**

  
Yunho était mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler aux inconnus et il espérait que celui-ci serait plus bavard. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller de la pièce, mais une voix le retenait brusquement.

  
**\- J'ai entendu ...** **comme quoi des fantômes hantaient l'appartement,** lança calmement l'inconnu qui restait toujours dans sa même position. **Sérieusement ... Qui aurait envie de louer cet appart' en sachant ça ?**

  
Intrigué par sa voix qui lui semblait familière, Yunho se retourna perplexe et agacé par ses paroles avant tout. Il le prenait comme une insulte et ça le mettait dans des états furieux sans vraiment le montrer sur son visage.

  
**\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici alors,** cracha-t-il durement. **À quoi ça sert d'être venu si vous dites ça ? Et puis, qu'importe ... Vous avez déjà vu des fantômes de vos propres yeux ? Vous pensez qu'ils vous feront du mal ? Si c'était le cas ... Je serais déjà mort.**

  
_"J'aurais dû mourir avec lui ..."_

  
**\- Je dirai deux mots à l'agent,** ajouta Yunho qui retenait ses nerfs. **Et sortez de ma chambre !**

  
Il se retourna peu ravi de sa rencontre avec l'inconnu, mais ce dernier l'empêcha de fuir.

  
**\- Yah !**

  
Yunho s'arrêta instantanément.

  
Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

  
Il avait l'impression de connaitre cette intonation. Ce ton de voix.

  
Cette sensation lui donnait des fourmis qui lui refroidissaient tout son corps.

  
Il espérait avoir tort.

  
Mais son cœur ne battait pas de la même façon. La cadence était plus rapide et appuyée sur sa poitrine le faisant presque grimacer.

  
**\- Yunho ! C'est commença que tu m'accueilles ?!** S'emporta l'inconnu qui s'adressait informellement. **Ma voix a tellement changé ?**

  
L'ancien locataire fronça plus fermement les sourcils face à l'incompréhension de ce qu'il entendait. Cette voix le mettait mal à l'aise, quitte à le mettre dans des états plus pénibles.

  
Elle lui ressemblait

.  
Pas comme il le voulait l'entendre. Mais il y avait beaucoup trop de similitudes.

  
Ne sachant s'il devait se retourner pour découvrir l'identité de l'inconnu, Yunho essaya de respirer plus véritablement, mais la tâche était laborieuse. Sa crainte ne cessait d'augmenter et l'angoisse l'emportait dans son âme.

  
Il nia tout espoir qui pouvait relier à son souhait le plus chère.

  
Son corps se retourna très lentement, peu confiant à ce qu'il allait voir et lorsque son regard se dirigea vers le point d'attention, il se stoppa rapidement.

  
Impossible.

  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au maximum et les battements de cils suivirent face à la stupéfaction. Il plissa ensuite ses yeux, perdu et tourmenté par ce qu'il voyait.

  
Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

  
Est-ce que c'était lui ?

  
Yunho l'ignorait.

  
Il lui ressemblait énormément.

  
Mais ...

  
Il passa une main sur sa bouche face à la vision ne sachant s'il devait pleurer, sauter dans ses bras ou plutôt se méfier.

  
**\- Surprise !** Annonça l'inconnu tentant de rendre l'atmosphère plus agréable.

  
Yunho fronça plus sévèrement les sourcils alors que son inconnu affichait une expression crispée tout en se traitant de se conduire comme un idiot.

  
**\- Désolé ... Je voulais pas ... Euh ...,** bafouilla l'inconnu qui ne savait quoi faire face à l'état de Yunho en se grattant la tête. **Est-ce que tu me reconnais ?**

  
Il y avait pourtant tellement de différence.

  
Yunho n'arrivait pas à cerner ce qu'il se passait devant ces yeux.

  
Cet homme ...

  
Cet homme avait tellement de similitudes avec une personne qui avait pris son cœur.

  
Ses yeux refusaient de croire qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.

  
Il se laissa envahir par des émotions qui ne demandaient qu'à être relâchées de son âme.

  
**\- Tu n'es pas ...,** s'exprima difficilement l'ancien locataire. **Tu ne peux être ...**

  
L'inconnu diminua la distance entre eux pour mieux pénétrer dans le regard de l'humain.

  
**\- Jae ... Jaejoong ...**

  
Ces mots étaient terriblement douloureux à prononcer. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il avait si changé.

  
**\- Excuse-moi, Yunho, je voulais pas te faire peur ...,** s'affola son vis-à-vis dans des mouvements maladroits n'osant toucher le corps de Yunho. **Mais c'est moi ...** , avoua-t-il tout en mordant la lèvre pour empêcher ses sanglots. **C'est Jaejoong ... Kim Jaejoong ... Ton fantôme ...**

  
Son aveu ne soulagea pas totalement Yunho. Il n'y croyait pas. Pour lui, Jaejoong était parti dans un autre monde.

  
Même en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, il ne trouvait plus la même lueur, la même couleur qui réchauffait son cœur. Sa peau laiteuse n'enveloppait plus ce corps qui n'était plus aussi maigre comme il l'avait connu et touché autrefois. Son odeur n'avait plus ce parfum unique dont il s'était imprégné. Son visage pourtant similaire paraissait plus vieux avec des traits plus dessinés effaçant la douceur que le fantôme portait habituellement. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, contrastant entièrement avec la chevelure blonde dont Yunho aimait perdre une de ces mains.

  
Tellement de choses opposaient cette personne en face de lui et le fantôme comme il avait connu.

  
C'était trop dur à croire que ce soit lui.

  
Le doute planait et ça en était si torturant.

  
Ledit Jaejoong avala difficilement sa salive face à l'hésitation de l'ancien locataire qui fouillait inlassablement en lui pour trouver sa réponse.

  
Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ?

  
Que Yunho tomberait aussi vite dans ses bras ?

  
Alors qu'il était à présent un autre homme.

  
**\- J'ai si changé que ça ?** Demanda-t-il en plaçant une main sur son visage dans un regard larmoyant. **Au point que tu doutes ...**

  
Yunho le fixa désespérément, soupçonneux à ces pensées qui ne demandaient qu'à dire que c'était lui.

  
**\- "Yunho, tu n'es pas fou ! Je suis peut-être un fantôme, mais je ne peux pas te faire du mal."** , S'exprima le dénommé Jaejoong dans une voix brisée, mais qui tenait la route pour que Yunho puisse l'entendre clairement.

  
Jaejoong n'allait pas abandonner. Il voulait lui prouver de toutes ces forces son identité.

  
**\- " Je peux savoir de quelles règles, tu parles ? Je suis un fantôme, je te rappelle ! Je n'ai pas à respecter les lois de ce pays !" , " Je veux rester avec toi. ",** enchaina-t-il en se souvenant des phrases que seul Yunho pouvait entendre à cette époque. **"J'ai plus l'intention de te faire du mal, je sais que j'ai un putain de sale caractère. Mais depuis hier, ça a changé ! Je voulais te le prouver Yunho !".**

  
L'humain ferma les yeux tout en écoutant ses propos qui semblaient venir d'un souvenir lointain. Jaejoong ne se rendait pas compte que de l'eau coulait sur ses joues, continuant de répéter chaque mot avec la bonne intonation et avec son cœur.

  
**\- "Tu te fiches complètement de moi ... Tu me détestes hein ?", "Tu as peur de moi ?", "T'es pas si ennuyant que ça en fait !", "Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu t'intéresses ainsi à moi, Yunho."**

  
Ces sanglots prenaient le dessus pendant qu'il parlait l'empêchant de dire correctement ces phrases.

  
**\- "Yunho ...Tu ... Tu me vois ?".**

  
Ce souvenir-là était son plus beau et peut-être son plus triste aussi.

  
**\- "Yunho ! Regarde-moi encore ! Encore ! Encore !"**

  
L'humain semblait esquisser un sourire lorsqu'il reconnut avec précision les paroles du fantôme.

  
**\- " Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Yunho ..." , "Continue de me toucher ..."**

  
Les mots de Jaejoong devenaient de plus en plus profonds et Yunho avait du mal à cacher toutes ces images venant envahir son esprit.

  
**\- "Je ... Je suis en train de disparaître ..."**

  
Yunho baissa le menton vaincu.

  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne qui pouvait entendre ces mots.

  
Comment avait-il pu douter de lui ?

  
C'était lui.

  
C'était Jaejoong.

  
Et il était en vie.

  
**\- Putain !! T'n'as toujours pas compris ?** Pleura Jaejoong qui s'entêtait en même temps tout en reniflant. **Faut que je continue ? J'avais oublié combien t'étais stupide !**

  
Yunho se rattrapa dans un geste rapide et pris en main le visage du Jaejoong. Il avait peut-être changé pour certaines raisons, mais c'était lui et son cœur se libéra.

  
**\- Désolé,** répondit-il rapidement en resserrant sa prise. **Excuse-moi ... Je ...** ,balbutia-t-il pris dans l'émotion. **Comment ? Comment c'est possible ... Jaejoong ...**

  
Jaejoong souligna un petit sourire, heureux de pouvoir replonger son regard dans ses yeux ambrés.

  
**\- Je t'avoue que moi-même je l'ignore,** expliqua Jaejoong en s'accrochant à ses poignets. **Mais je sais que c'est grâce à toi ! C'est grâce à toi Yunho ... Je n'ai pas pu venir te voir plutôt, je suis désolé ... J'ai une nouvelle identité maintenant ! J'ai un nouveau nom, je ne ressemble plus à celui que j'étais à cause de mon ancienne identité. J'ai trouvé un travail ... Et ... Il me manquait plus que de trouver un logement.**

  
Yunho le regardait avec une telle intensité.

  
Cet homme lui avait tellement manqué.

  
Il pensait l'avoir perdu ...

  
**\- Et enfin ... Je devais retrouver quelqu'un d'important ... Un idiot qui as du passé son temps à se larmoyer pour moi,** ricana faiblement Jaejoong qui ne mesurait pas son bonheur de retrouver Yunho.

  
Yunho colla son front au sien, comblé, heureux. Il n'y avait pas de mots.

  
Il se sentait revivre.

  
Son cœur apaisé.

  
Son souffle régulier.

  
Jaejoong était en vie.

  
Il pouvait avoir tous les malheurs du monde, tant qu'il y avait cet homme à ses côtés.

  
Mais ses larmes longtemps retenues ne faisaient que tomber sur son visage. Il tenta de souffler pour les calmer, mais elles étaient plus résistantes.

  
**\- Merci ... Merci Jaejoong ... Merci d'être revenu ...**

  
Il lui avait offert quelques caresses sur son visage avant de se jeter dans ses bras plus passionnément. Jaejoong resserra son étreinte pour lui rappeler qu'il ne partirait plus désormais, qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble. Les bras de Yunho n'hésitaient pas à serrer son dos jusqu'à l'étouffer ne mesurant pas sa joie, sa vitalité. Ce poids enfoui dans son ventre s'envola avec apaisement. La réalité ne lui faisait plus peur parce qu'on fond, il avait toujours cru que Jaejoong reviendrait un jour ou l'autre même si c'était pour le hanter. Il aurait accepté. L'humain ignorait cette fameuse raison qui l'attachait à ce point à cet homme.

  
Mais il n'y en avait aucune.

  
Il l'aimait tout simplement.

  
Ses genoux tombèrent au sol et sa tête vint se nicher sur son ventre surprenant Jaejoong qui ne pensait pas voir Yunho aussi déboussolé par son retour. Ça lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi. Yunho avait dû affronter de telles épreuves sans sa présence. Il aurait souhaité être à ses côtés dans ses durs moments et s'en voulait tout de même d'avoir encore causé du chagrin à cet homme. Il espérait effacer toute trace de souffrance dans son âme à l'avenir.

  
**\- Yah ! Arrête de pleurnicher ! Je te promets de me reteindre les cheveux si ça te rend aussi triste,** blagua Jaejoong qui voulait rendre l'atmosphère plus agréable.

  
Yunho se frotta à lui avec un sourire qui ne put cacher pendant que Jaejoong le parsemait de caresse dans ces cheveux.

  
Profitant de leurs retrouvailles pleines d'émotions, les deux hommes ne prirent pas attention aux autres personnes de l'appartement qui s'étaient avancés dans la chambre le regard stupéfait par la scène.

  
**\- Yunho ? Mais ... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** S'étonna Yoochun qui ne comprenait pas leur position un peu trop intime à son gout.

  
**\- Oh ~ Ne vous inquiétez pas,** intervint Jaejoong qui séchait ses larmes. **Il me supplie simplement de ne pas prendre cet appartement.**

  
**\- Hein ?!** Émit l'ami de Yunho et l'agent.

  
Jaejoong reçu un tape sur sa jambe de la part de l'humain voyant qu'il cherchait à le taquiner.

  
**\- Moi je lui aie dit non et qu'à la place il deviendrait mon colocataire.**

  
**\- Quoi ?** S'écria Yunho qui releva la tête pour regarder s'il était sérieux ou non.

  
**\- Quoi ?!!** Crièrent à la tour Yoochun et l'agent complètement perdu de la situation.

  
Jaejoong ricanait face à leur incompréhension et l'expression de leur tête. Il comptait bien reprendre sa vie en main et souhaitait profiter de chaque moment qu'il lui serait offert avec son désormais colocataire en bonne et du forme.   
Parce que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était revenu.

  
Pour Yunho.   


  
Ce n'était pas dans ses plans, mais Yunho s'était au final retrouvé en tant que colocataire avec Jaejoong. La nouvelle ne surprenait pas que lui. Son ami Yoochun était le plus ébahi lui demandant des explications sur cet homme qu'il ne lui avait jamais présenté. Le colocataire se demandait s'il devait vraiment lui révéler la vérité quant au fait que Jaejoong avait été un fantôme. Ça lui ferait un choc. Mais il lui promettait seulement de préparer une crémaillère, histoire qu'il fasse plus connaissance avec lui et qui c'est, peut-être qu'il lui raconterait son histoire même s'il se faisait une petite idée de sa réaction.

  
Le soir même, Yunho grimaça d'ennui en voyant qu'il devait encore emménager ses affaires face à tous ces cartons étalés au sol. Heureusement, qu'il n'avait rien descendu de l'immeuble, cela lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir avec Yoochun. Mais ses pensées s'émerveillait à l'idée de devoir habiter avec Jaejoong. C'était incroyable. Sa vie avait connu un sacré chamboulement aujourd'hui et il avait encore du mal à croire que tout ça c'était réel.

  
Pendant que Yunho rangeait ses affaires dans sa chambre, Jaejoong était callé sur l'embrasure de la fenêtre ouverte tout en profitant de la sensation de l'air de la nuit. Mon dieu, que c'était bien de se sentir vivant. Il pensait n'avoir jamais eu cette chance de reconnaitre ça. Son esprit n'était pourtant pas entièrement tranquille. Est-ce que c'était vraiment grâce à Yunho s'il était revenu à la vie ? Si c'était le cas ... Comment ? Jaejoong n'avait pas hérité de tous ces sens et Yunho était tombé amoureux de lui ...

  
**\- Je peux peut-être répondre à tes questions.**

  
Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Jaejoong sursauta en apercevant une personne qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir.

  
**\- Maitre XIA !**

  
Ce dernier sourit faiblement volant surplace face au vide.

  
**\- Je pensais que je ne vous reverrais plus ... Vous auriez dû me dire que j'ai la capacité de voir les fantômes maintenant. D'ailleurs, vous devriez virer ce fantôme qui s'est occupé de moi quand je redevenu humain ! Cette espèce de Changmin là, il y a pas plus insupportable que lui,** s'emporta Jaejoong ayant vécu de mauvais souvenirs. **Je suis sur que c'est votre fils ... Il est aussi casse-pied que vous !**

  
Le maître ne prit pas vraiment en compte ses paroles se contentant de baisser le menton comme un homme en faute.

  
**\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du tort. Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre entre toi et cet humain.**

  
**\- Vous savez... Vous savez la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu humain, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda Jaejoong qui était impatient d'écouter ces arguments.

  
**\- Cette règle n'a jamais eu lieu. Celle d'un humain qui ne doit pas tomber amoureux d'un fantôme. C'est moi qui l'ai créé pour éviter que l'histoire se répète,** avoua le fantôme qui montrait une mine désolée.

  
**\- Quelle histoire ?**

  
**\- Connais-tu un fantôme qui n'a pas réussi à devenir humain ?**

  
**\- Non ... Je ...,** chercha le nouveau locataire qui avait du mal à comprendre sa question.

  
Mais Jaejoong regarda plus intensément son maître comprenant que la réponse était sous ces yeux.

  
**\- Vous ?!**

  
C'était un fait. Le maître avait-il toujours été un fantôme ? Jaejoong l'avait toujours pris pour une sorte de gardien aidant les fantômes à accomplir leur mission. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement. De l'empathie s'installa à son égard tout en se questionnant sur le destin du maître.

  
**\- Vous n'avez pas réussi ...**

  
**\- Je me suis épris d'un homme durant ma tache et il semblait ressentir les mêmes sentiments pour moi.**

  
**\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** S'inquiéta Jaejoong sans oser le pousser à se délivrer.

  
**\- Je pensais qu'il était heureux, mais le fait qu'il vive avec un fantôme lui a fait du mal,** raconta le maître sans montrer sa douleur. **Il est tombé dans la folie ... Puis ... Il s'est tué.**

  
Jaejoong ne pouvait dire quoi que ce soit face à sa déclaration. Il était profondément choqué ne mesurant sa douleur avec celle du maître beaucoup plus lourde. Il essayait d'imaginer ses épreuves. Combien le maitre avait dû souffrir ...

  
**\- À cause de cette expérience, je t'ai mis en garde parce que je craignais que tu vives la même chose. Voilà à quoi doit s'attendre un fantôme qui a échoué à sa tache ... La solitude ... Je souhaiterais plutôt mourir que de subir l'éternité,** continua le maître qui semblait se confier de plus en plus.

  
Jaejoong se sentait tellement mal pour le maître. Et dire qu'il avait traité si violemment, il n'avait montré aucune sympathie à son égard alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui.

  
**\- Si tu es revenu à la vie Jaejoong ... C'est parce que Yunho a cru en toi comme un humain et non comme un fantôme contrairement à cet homme ... Il croyait que tu avais un cœur et face à ça les 5 sens ne valent rien. Je l'ai compris en voyant Yunho ... Cet humain pleurait si désespérément pour toi. J'ai appris une leçon de ta part ... Je ne mérite pas le titre de maître.**

  
Jaejoong trouvait qu'il était dur envers lui-même.

  
**\- Je ne vous en veux pas Maître Xia ! Je vous remercie même de m'avoir forcé à rester avec Yunho au début alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir.**

  
Le fantôme le dévisagea ne pensant pas qu'il avait droit des remerciements de sa part. Il se sentait coupable dans sa fonction de Maître et se disait qu'il méritait pleinement sa sentence de rester seul pour toujours.

  
**\- Est-ce que je vais vous revoir ?**

  
**\- Pas que je sache ...**

  
Le brun ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse de ne plus revoir le maitre. Il avait été après tout une personne importante dans son existence.

  
**\- Vis heureux Kim Jaejoong. Tu le mérites.**

  
Le maître avait terminé sur ces derniers mots sans que Jaejoong puisse répliquer pour lui dire adieu. Il avait disparu soudainement dans l'espace laissant au brun un sentiment de nostalgie lui remplir son corps. Il aurait aimé se rattraper quant à sa relation avec le maître. Il aurait même aimé l'aider. Les souvenirs du Maître étaient si poignants qu'il se disait que c'était injuste qu'il ait eu à endurer ces événements. Surtout quand on était tombé amoureux d'un humain.

  
**\- Ça va ?** Arriva soudainement le colocataire qui avait entouré ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

  
**\- Hum ... Je pense être vraiment chanceux de t'avoir rencontré,** avoua Jaejoong en passant ces mains sur les siennes tout en balançant leur corps.

  
Yunho lui offrit un baiser sur son front tout en accentuant leur accolade pour réaliser davantage qu'il était dans les bras de Jaejoong.

  
**\- Je pensais que tu ne m'aurais jamais accepté avec cette apparence,** lança le brun qui avait craint sa réaction.

  
**\- Je vois que tu ne me connais pas encore suffisamment,** taquina Yunho. **Dis-moi, ça te va de continuer de vivre ici ? Tu n'aurais pas préféré qu'on parte ?**

  
**\- Non. Je veux me rappeler à chaque fois pourquoi je suis ici ! Je ne veux jamais oublier pourquoi,** répondit-il dans une confiance absolue tout en laissant un petit silence complice s'installer entre eux. **Bon** ... **T'es prêt pour un 4ème round ?** Demanda subitement le brun qui tenait à suivre ses envies.

  
**\- Quoi ? Bon sang, on l'a fait 3 fois cet aprem' !** S'exclama Yunho qui s'était détaché de sa prise pour lui faire face. **Je t'avoue que mes reins ne vont pas tenir ... Tu peux pas attendre demain ?**

  
**\- Non, je dois récupérer toutes ces années d'abstinence !** S'emporta Jaejoong qui se montrait toujours aussi capricieux.

  
Yunho bouda de peur de se réveiller le lendemain avec une monstrueuse douleur en bas du dos.

  
**\- Je me mettrais au-dessus si tu veux,** Encouragea le brun qui tenait à trouver un arrangement.

  
Yunho le regarda du coin de l'œil, vaincu par le regard du brun. Il y avait toujours cette intensité même dans ses yeux noirs qu'il commençait à apprécier leur profondeur. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il pouvait se lasser de cet homme qui se montrait particulièrement sauvages dans leurs ébats.

  
**\- Tiens ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi.**

  
S'étonnant de ces propos, Yunho le regarda sortir une feuille simple de la poche de sa veste qu'il déplia pour lui montrer son contenu.

  
**\- J'ai pas pu terminer de l'écrire la dernière fois ...**

  
Yunho prit le papier de sa main pour lire ce qui avait écrit. C'était le message que Jaejoong avait laissé avant de partir.

  
_Continue à vivre_

  
_Ne te retiens pas de vivre_

  
_Oublie ... moi Yunho_

  
_Je ..._

  
_Je t'aime._

  
Il n'avait pas eu connaissance de ces derniers mots. Des mots qui semblaient de plus en plus tabou. Ces mots étaient intimidants, réels, révélant les véritables sentiments. Ces joues s'empourpraient face à sa déclaration et Yunho évita tout regard du brun qui montrait son expression la plus amoureuse qu'il soit.

  
**\- C'est ringard ...**

  
**\- Tss ~ Je vois qu'à ton époque c'est devenu difficile de prononcer ces trois petits mots,** nargua Jaejoong qui s'amusait de son état.

  
Yunho le regarda avec gêne, intimidé par l'audace du brun qu'il admirait avant tout.

  
Jaejoong était toujours comme ça.

  
Imprévisible.

  
Autant qu'un fantôme.

  
**\- Merci ...,** déclara seulement Yunho qui tentait pourtant que lui exprimer ses sentiments.

  
**\- Non. Merci à toi Yunho ...,** répliqua Jaejoong qui s'approchait de son visage pour l'embrasser. **Merci d'avoir cru en moi,** souffla-t-il sur ses lèvres avant prendre possession des siennes dans un baiser qui se voulait passionnant.

  
Il se perdirent dans les bras qui enlaçaient leur corps préparé à s'unir une nouvelle fois. Face à l'intensité de leur désir, les deux hommes tombèrent au sol aucunement patient à trouver un lieu plus confortable pour partager leur caresse. Yunho avait peu à peu prit connaissance du nouveau corps de Jaejoong qui se régalaient de chaque torture que ce dernier lui affligeait. Même si cet homme avait quelque peu changé en apparence, il dégageait toujours cette familière chaleur que Yunho reconnut parfaitement comme la sienne.

  
**\- Jaejoong !** **On avait dit que c'était moi en dessous !** s'agaça Yunho qui voyait que son partenaire ne tenait pas ses promesses.

  
**\- Ahaaa ~ !!** Gémit Jaejoong pendant que Yunho se vengeait sur une des parties sensibles de son corps.

  
**\- Arrête de crier !**

  
**\- Tu crois que la voisine d'en dessous nous entend ?** demanda soudainement Jaejoong en changeant la discussion.

  
**\- Si elle peut entendre les fantômes, elle peut surement t'entendre toi vivant !** Grogna Yunho.

  
Jaejoong explosait de rire par ses propos avant de s'engouffrer langoureusement dans les bras de l'humain pour continuer leurs cajoleries plus que délicieuses en se laissant envahir par le désir de leurs corps mêlés pour le reste de la nuit.

  
Jaejoong et Yunho serait ensemble, peut-être pas éternellement, mais il vivrait tous les deux, profitant de chaque moment qu'il leur serait offert.

  
Yunho se jurait que même s'il mourait à son tour sans préméditation faisant face à un caprice de la vie et qu'il deviendrait à son tour un fantôme, il jurait qu'il rejoindrait Jaejoong.

  
Quoiqu'il en soit.

  
Jaejoong était sa destinée.

  
Son précieux fantôme.

  
  
_"Merci de m'avoir donné une seconde chance"_

FIN.


End file.
